Negima Vault Adventures: Tales of Armageddon
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "Negative Plane", the terrifying goddess of death, Queen Doomaka, begins her malicious goal of becoming queen of all dimensions. In their biggest battle ever, Negi and friends must fight with all their heart if they are to protect their futures.
1. Ch 1: Return into Insanity

_Negi Springfield, a young boy who was born in Wales, England. Ever since he was a young boy, he's dreamed of being a great wizard like his father, Nagi Springfield, the legendary Thousand Master. When he was ten years old, Negi finally was on his way in following his father's footsteps and made a great friend and rival from his childhood friend, Anya Cocolova. To complete his training, Negi was placed at the strangest places in the world: Mahora Academy, an all girl university located in Japan._

_At first, Mahora was a scary place for the young wizard and he could not get the hang of his new life. But after becoming a good friend and teacher to Class 2-A, the class he was put in charge of, Negi couldn't be happier as he was now surrounded by people who cared and loved him. And out of all of his students, the one he's become closest with is Asuna Kagurazaka, a rough but kind girl who became his first pactio partner. _

_With the aide of his students and other friends, Negi has come far since leaving for Mahora. He's become good friends with his old rival Kotaro, gain admiration from the evil vampire Evangeline and saved the world from some of the universe's greatest villains like the wicked warlock Gragon, the once maniacal Doctor Nim R. Od, Evangeline's wicked sister Karula McDowell and his latest adversary, the twisted Negor, his negative dimension counterpart, along the way making new friends and allies._

_But little would young Springfield ever suspect that these events were all observed by one who is the very goddess of death and destruction, a woman whose eyes are set upon his head. For what laid ahead of this magical wizard would be his greatest challenge yet. All of his encounters, all of his battles, everything he has ever been through has been leading him up to this moment..._

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 1: Return into Insanity_**

In the grounds of Mahora Academy, all the students are seen going about their usual school days as same as usual. Years has passed since the great battle between Negi and Negor took place on Mahora and most of Class 2-A has already graduated. As of late, Negi Springfield had gone off on a secret training trip with his pactio partner Asuna and Kotaro. Tagging along as well was Satomi, Doctor Nim, Gregor and Anya. We find them deep within the woods around the academy, squeezing in one last training session before returning to the academy.

_:: TRAINING SESSION COMMENCING - SETTING UP BATTLEFIELD ::_

As we join Negi and Asuna now, they are strangely seen aboard a large battalion of warships heading towards the Earth in space. In the captain's chair of the giant lead warship appears to be Doctor Nim, laughing maniacally.

"At last! This crummy little planet will soon be vaporized! Dah ha ha ha!" Nim laughs. Just then, alarm sirens begin to wail as red lights flash through the cockpit. Nim gasps and veers out the windows. Down on the nose of the ship, a small explosion covers the nose with smoke. And seen stepping through the veil of smoke is Negi and Asuna, staring up towards the cockpit.

"All right Nim. Ready to get your butt kicked?" Asuna asked. Negi called forth his staff as Asuna drew her sword. Nim grinned and lightly cackled at them.

"Boys? It's time! FIRE!" Nim roared. Suddenly, the blasters on the other nearby ships all aimed towards Negi and Asuna and began firing. But the two suddenly started making a break for Nim. Negi hurried and chanted quick spells, firing barrages of arrows at some of the cannons. Another set were seen popping out from hatches on the warship's deck. Asuna gripped her sword.

"Negi! I've got these!" Asuna called. Negi nodded and left Asuna to dash ahead, slashing through each of the cannons on deck with one swing each. Nim growled, watching as his cannons were being shot down one by one.

"Ha ha! Take THAT Nim!" Asuna exclaimed. Nim growled and pressed a button. A large trap door opened before them and there stood an army of heavily armed robotic soldiers, aiming at Negi and Asuna.

"Negi! A little help?" Asuna asked. Negi quickly turned to Nim's new army and gasped, beginning to chant a spell.

"Ha! Not fast enough! Sick 'em boys!" Nim cried. They all took aim at Negi but their bullets deflected off Asuna's sword, shielding the two just as Negi finished his spell and unleashed a massive wave of light daggers from around him at the robots. One stab was enough to take them down. Nim snarled.

"Oh! Why...YOU!" Nim groaned, clutching his hands into fists. He saw a nearby button and slammed it. A pod door on the captain's quarters opened up and something came rushing out like a bullet at Asuna. It appeared to be a teenage man dressed in mostly white and carrying a blood red sword. It was Gregor.

"You're MINE Kagurazaka!" Gregor exclaimed. Asuna gasped and raised her sword just as the two blades connected. Negi soared past on his staff as Asuna and Gregor were squaring off.

"Go get him Negi!" Asuna cried. Nim watched Negi slip by and snarled. He quickly sat down in his captain's chair and pulled a lever at his side. A large glass dome surrounded him and a control panel popped up as Nim came lunging out of the captain's quarters in a giant mechanical suit, similar to the one piloted by Shadrux.

"I've got you NOW twerp!" Nim exclaimed, opening fire with missile launchers on the shoulders. But even as they opened fired, Negi swerved and swiveled as fast as he could, avoiding each one. Behind him, Asuna broke the stalemate and kicked Gregor in the face before a barrage of kicks shortly after. Gregor groaned and was knocked to the ground, dropping his sword.

"Yes!" Asuna exclaimed. Meanwhile, Negi was now circling Nim on his staff, soon making the doctor dizzy as the top half of the robot was spinning around after Negi to get a lock. Nim groaned.

"Gah! Hold...STILL!" Nim exclaimed, suddenly slapping both giant metal hands on Negi. His staff soared off on its own, skidding across the dirt as Negi was now in Nim's grasp.

"Gah ha ha ha ha! At last...I've got you now boy. This is for what happened back on the...! Whuh?" Nim cried, stopping when a giant light started shining inbetween the fingers of the robot. In a sudden explosion, both of the robot's hands were blown right off and Negi had taken the golden form he had with the Star Crystal.

"Sorry Nim. But you lose...once more." Negi said. Nim gasped and pressed a button labeled "EJECT" as Negi came charging at him. He started to concentrate nearby elements together, forming a smaller version of the sphere he used to defeat Negor.

"Eject! Eject! EJECT!" Nim screamed, frantically pushing the same button over and over. But Negi's attack connected first, smashing through the robot's center and causing it to begin overloading. Nim gasped.

"NO!" he cried as it completely exploded, throwing him out at the last second and sending him skidding across the ground. He looked up at Negi and Asuna, standing proudly before him and sighed. Suddenly, the entire field started to fizz, appearing to disappear like a broken hologram.

_:: TRAINING SESSION - TERMINATED ::_

Negi and everyone returned to the forest outside Mahora, with Nim still face flat on the ground. Kotaro and Anya watched nearby, giving a small applause.

"Not a bad set of moves there Asuna. I like." Kotaro said. Gregor groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah. But how about you try and NOT kick my jaw out of place? I swear you're trying to break it or something." Gregor said. Nim groaned, helped up by Asuna.

"I almost had you two that time. ALMOST!" Nim growled. Asuna chuckled and waved her hand.

"Chill Nim. It's not like that was the real deal. Sheesh. Is it me or do you overact whenever Satomi sets up her hologram training sessions? You seem to revert back to that stupid villanous side of yourself." Asuna said. Negi nervously chuckled.

"Hmph. Yeah. I know. But...I get such a RUSH that it makes me wanna turn back to be that old version of myself...just for kicks." Nim said. Satomi chuckled, seen checking on the hologram trainer, fixated as a miniature control panel around her right arm.

"Well, I suppose we can go back to Mahora now. Everyone's waited long enough for us, wouldn't you agree Negi?" Satomi asked. Negi nodded.

"Yes. Let's go." Negi said. Everyone soon gathered up their things and started off again through the woods, back towards Mahora Academy. Now a young adult, Negi wore a large black jacket with white cuffs around his wrists over a dark blue shirt and black jeans around his legs. Chamo rode nearby, hanging off Negi's shoulder. Asuna maintained her two bell hairbands, now sporting a red and white sleeveless coat over a white undershirt that says "LOVE" in red letters with a cracked heart above it.

"So...how many of the girls do you think are still gonna be at Mahora when we get there?" Asuna asked. Negi glanced at her, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not sure really. But I'll be happy to see them again whether or not how many are there." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. I figured you say that. I mean...it's been over a year since we went off on this secret training session of ours. I bet they'll be very estatic...especially seeing their pint sized teacher is now...THIS." Asuna said, referring to Negi entirely. Over time, Negi had a growth spurt and was now the same height as Asuna, maybe even an inch taller. Anya groaned.

"Its not fair Negi. I thought I finally could outgrow you when you stopped growing. Now...Now I'm..." Anya groaned, standing only as high as Negi's shoulders now. Kotaro was rougly Negi's height as well, wearing similar clothes to when he was ten. The only difference was he now wore fingerless black gloves on his hands and his long black jeans had white zig zag markings from the leggings up.

"Ehh...growing taller's not really something I ever wanted to accomplish. Heh. As long as I maintain my strength and battle skills, I'm perfectly fine." Kotaro said. The others quietly glanced at Kotaro.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

As the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, Negi's group finally reached the outer edge of the forest and Mahora Academy was in their sights. They watched as some of the students were already seen walking around campus, returning to the dormitories.

"Wow. Mahora Academy. I never thought I'd be this happy to see my old stomping grounds again. Heh. School was such a pain when I was a middle grader." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"That's about the same time I arrived Asuna." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. Don't remind me Negi." Asuna said. Negi seemed uneasy that Asuna found middle school as such, but one smirk from Asuna had Negi realizing that it wasn't him she meant. Just then, Negi saw someone walking nearby. She had light purple hair, cut neatly around her head. She wore a pink stitch woven vest over a light teal dress. She was seen to be carrying a few books in her arms. Negi gasped, suddenly imagining an image of teenage Nodoka before her.

"N...Nodoka!" Negi gasped. Asuna watched as Nodoka smiled and waved at Negi.

"Wow. She's looking really nice. Hey! How ya doing bookworm?" Asuna asked. Nodoka continued to smile as she walked over to Negi and lightly hugged him. Negi smiled as he patted her shoulder.

"Nodoka...it's so great to see you again. How have you been? I hope things weren't as much fun without me." Negi said. Nodoka lightly giggled as she faced Negi.

"No professor. They haven't been like that. But I can tell...with you back...this'll be more FUN." Nodoka said, staring on at Negi. The strange face on Nodoka baffled Negi, slowly trying to step back from her. But Nodoka's hands were still on his shoulders with a tight grip.

"Uhh...N...Nodoka? What's going on? You're kind of...hurting me." Negi groaned. Nodoka giggled before turning into a insane laugh. Her eyes suddenly turned bright red and she flashed a pair of fangs in her mouth. Negi yelled as he suddenly threw Nodoka's hands off him.

"You're not Nodoka! Who are you?" Negi cried, drawing his staff. Nodoka shrieked and lunged at him, quickly struck down by a hook punch from Kotaro.

"N...Nodoka! What's going on here?" Anya exclaimed. Satomi hurried to Nodoka and looked down at her. Suddenly, she began emitting a strange red mist like aura around her body.

"Oh boy. This can't be good. RUN!" Satomi exclaimed. The group quickly took Satomi's advice and started to run as Nodoka quickly stood back up.

"What's wrong Negi? Come back. Don't you miss your old friend? It's me...Nodoka Miyazaki!" she hissed. Negi looked back as Nodoka started to chase after them. Suddenly, up ahead, Asuna saw an older woman who appeared to be Ayaka Yukihiro standing under a tree.

"Ayaka! Ayaka! Is that you?" Asuna called. Suddenly, Ayaka started to hiss and flashed the same facial features as Nodoka. Negi gasped.

"Her too? What's going on here?" Negi exclaimed. Ayaka laughed as she slowly came towards them with Nodoka following up from behind. Chamo gulped as he cowered around Negi's neck.

"Welcome back Negi Springfield. Unfortunately for you...the Mahora you once knew...is NO MORE." the girls said before maniacally laughing. Negi and Asuna groaned, watching their friends drawing nearer and nearer.

**__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Foes Before Friends

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 2: Foes Before Friends_**

Negi and Asuna looked on around them, standing together with their friends as Nodoka and Ayaka were approaching closer and closer by the second. Asuna groaned.

"Great. Ayaka got even MORE insane after we left. What else is new?" Asuna thought, eyeing Ayaka's red eyes. Nodoka laughed insanely.

"Geh. I don't get it. If these girls ain't our friends we left, then...who ARE they?" Kotaro asked. Negi groaned.

"I don't know Kotaro. But one thing is for sure. They're not getting us." Negi said. Suddenly, he drove his staff firmly into the ground between his legs and looked to the others.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves!" Negi called. Everyone nodded and stood their ground firmly as Negi clasped his hands together. Muttering a spell as quick as he could, he summoned a spiraling wind around his hands before throwing it towards the ground. The wind exploded around him, blowing Ayaka and Nodoka back a clean foot of distance.

"GAH!" Nodoka screamed.

"CURSES!" Ayaka exclaimed, crashing into a nearby tree. Negi quickly glanced at the girls before the group started making a bee line for the school itself. However, along the way, Negi was being watched by all the other female students.

"Hey! What are they staring at?" Nim asked. Satomi glanced on, spotting the same red glare in their eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong. Everyone's acting like total zombies! I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the entire school has been switched with these red eyed freaks!" Satomi shouted. Negi groaned, watching a group of students suddenly standing before him with their arms out. Asuna suddenly drew her sword and leaped ahead of them.

"Hey! We're in a hurry here! Outta our way!" Asuna shouted, slamming her blade to the ground. The impact caused a blast of magical energy, blasting the students back. But suddenly, Asuna was nearly attacked by flaming balls being thrown at her from a nearby tree. She looked up and saw Yuna dressed in a gym teacher's jacket. She had the same red eyes as Nodoka, including the same laugh.

"What? Yuna too?" Asuna asked. Yuna summoned more flaming balls atop her palms and threw them towards Asuna. But Kotaro intervened and quickly kicked both back, knocking Yuna out of the tree and onto the ground.

"Yeah! You're outta here! Ha! I loved dodgeball." Kotaro said with a sneer. As the other students were starting to crowd in around Negi, Chamo was frantically looking around his shoulder. He suddenly screamed.

"Chamo? What...What is it?" Negi asked. Chamo pointed towards one of the figures surrounding them, catching Negi and Anya's attention. They gasped, realizing the enemy drawing near was Nekane Springfield.

"No! Not Nekane too!" Negi exclaimed. Nekane suddenly lunged for Negi, locking hands with him as he fought to push her back.

"Nekane! What...What's going on here?" Negi asked. Nekane cackled, pushing Negi back.

"Negi! So good to see you again! Unfortunately, you're a bit late! This land now belongs to our new mistress, Queen Doomaka! And you shall soon submit too!" Nekane exclaimed. Negi gasped, hearing the attacker's name.

"W...Wait. Queen Doomaka? No. Not here." Negi thought.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

As Negi continued to struggle against Nekane, the name of "Queen Doomaka" rang through his mind like a church bell. He knew her quite well from a letter he was given once by the dean before he left to train.

_:::_

_"What? Someone is coming here? To the academy?" Negi asked, standing before the dean in his office with Asuna and Takahata. The dean sighed._

_"Yes. Unfortunately, Mr. Springfield, someone of great terror and might is targeting our school. And she goes by one name, Queen Doomaka, the goddess of death, darkness and destruction." the dean said. Asuna and Negi gasped._

_"The goddess...?" Negi stuttered._

_"Of death and destruction? And her name...is Queen Doomaka? Oh no. Don't tell me she's some kinda Negative Plane version of Ayaka!" Asuna exclaimed. Takahata glanced at Asuna._

_"We don't know exactly what Doomaka looks like, but we've heard rumors about her for a good long time. According to the rumors, she's not of the Negative Plane. She resides in an entirely different dimension." Takahata explained. The dean fished around in his desk and took out a letter, handing it to Negi._

_"This is the message we were sent. It says that in a year from now, Doomaka will amass her forces and come to Mahora...all to avenge the dark forces you thwarted Negi. She wants you." the dean said. Negi gasped._

_"M...Me? Why me?" Negi asked. Takahata sighed._

_"From what we heard, apparently, Negor is her son. And because you defeated him, she's been very upset with you. She says you have been holding the advance of darkness for far too long and must be put out." Takahata said. Negi and Asuna gasped, their eyes widening from fright._

_"W..Wh..Whoa! HOLD ON! You're telling us that Negor, the SAME Negor that almost killed Negi, is the son of some kind of twisted, psychotic goddess? No way!" Asuna exclaimed. The dean tapped his fingers against each other._

_"What shall you do professor? If what Doomaka tells us is true, she means business and will not stop until your life is taken." the dean said. Negi looked over the letter again, then glanced at Asuna. He remembered everything he went through ever since coming to Mahora, believing Doomaka having watched them all. He tightened his fist and faced the dean and Takahata._

_"If she wants me, then she'll have to fight me before she ever takes my life...or anyone else's life for that matter. If she'll come in a year, then...that's how long I need...to get stronger." Negi said. And after that moment, Negi would begin his year long training with his friends._

_:::_

Negi groaned, struggling to keep Nekane back as much as he could. Anya gasped as she watched the two of them struggling against one another.

"No! Nekane! Stop! This is madness! Madness!" Anya exclaimed. Nekane laughed, eyeing Anya from the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry Anya. Once I am done with Negi, I'll come for YOU next!" Nekane cried. But suddenly, eyes flooded with tears, Anya slapped Nekane clear across the face.

"No! STOP IT!" Anya screamed. Suddenly, the slap across her face caused Anya to strike at Nekane's magical earrings. A bright flash surrounded her face and broke an invisible red hazy aura around her. With the aura gone, her red eyes and fangs disappeared and she returned to normal.

"H...Huh? Whuh? Anya? Ne...Negi?" Nekane muttered. Anya and Negi gasped.

"Nekane? Is...Is that you?" Negi asked. Nekane groaned, lightly shaking her head in a daze. She looked around at the other girls and gasped.

"Oh no. It's already happened. Quick! Come with me!" Nekane shouted. She shoved aside some of the students with her magic and led Negi and the others out and away from them, darting back for the school. Once they were through the front doors, Asuna and Kotaro slammed the doors as tightly as possible.

"They'll be here soon. Come. We should go to the dean's office." Nekane explained. Negi and the others nodded, beginning to follow Nekane towards the office. They noticed the inside of the school was a complete wreck. The lockers had been smashed and bent into, the flooring was slightly torn at and the lights were dimming on and off.

"The academy...it's a mess." Asuna muttered, seeing her school in ruin. Anya nodded in agreement. Gregor and Nim were both dead silent.

"Man...I never thought I'd see the school like this at all. It's amazing that its even still standing." Gregor muttered.

"Nekane? How long ago did Doomaka come? Is she still here?" Negi asked. Nekane lightly glanced back.

"Unfortunately, the queen came sometime ago...about a week before. She's casted a dark magic over the school Negi...a dark magic that corrupts any human soul with any bit of darkness in their hearts. I was able to repel it at first with my magic, but eventually, she got to me...as well as most of your students." Nekane explained. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"You mean...that Nodoka, Ayaka and Yuna we thought...were fake are...really...oh! They are gonna be SORE with us once this is over!" Asuna groaned, slapping herself in the face.

"Hold on. You said MOST of Class 2-A, right? Well, Asuna, Anya and I are part of the class...so is Kotaro. Who else is resisting Doomaka's magic?" Satomi asked. Nekane stopped and turned to the others.

"You'll know when we get to the dean's office. That's where they're hiding out. The dean casted a magic barrier around the inside of the office. Only those who aren't under Doomaka's magic can enter and exit." Nekane said. Negi and the others glanced at each other, wondering who among their friends was still on their side.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Eventually following Nekane all the way there, Negi and the others arrived at the dean's office. Anya was first to notice a strange bluish glow on the doors, believing it to be the dean's magic. Nekane slowly opened the door and asked if they could come in. Inside, the dean watched as the door was even being opened. That was a sign that no one was under the control of Doomaka's spell.

"Come in." he said. Nekane opened the door further and let everyone in before closing the door behind them. Negi and Asuna looked around in the dean's office. They found, besides the dean, Makie, Yue, Konoka, Evangeline, Jennifer, Julie and Professor Takahata. The girls were mostly young adults, the same as Nodoka and Ayaka.

"Negi! Thank goodness you're back!" Makie exclaimed. Konoka started to cry as she rushed over and hugged Negi and Asuna.

"Negi! Asuna! You're here! You guys finally came back!" Konoka cried. Asuna looked on at Konoka, quickly hugging her back.

"Konoka! You're...You're...oh. I'm so glad to see you all right." Asuna said. Evangeline huffed.

"You do know that the magic Doomaka casted only affects those with bits of darkness in their hearts. Of course it wouldn't work on her. That girl hasn't an evil bone in her body." Evangeline said. The others quietly glanced over at Evangeline.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too granny." Kotaro said. Evangeline growled, daring him to call her that again. Takahata walked over to Negi and shook his hand.

"Negi, welcome back. You couldn't have come at a more perfect time." Takahata said. Negi nodded.

"Sorry we couldn't have gotten here sooner. Maybe I could've prevented Doomaka's magic from affecting the others." Negi said. Takahata shook his head and waved his hand.

"It's all right Negi. You couldn't help it. We had no idea she would've came so soon. But now that you're here...maybe we can finally get this crazy red mist out of here. If its not here, everyone who was affected should return to normal." Takahata said. Nearby, Negi noticed Yue starting to lightly cry.

"Yue? What's wrong?" Negi asked. Yue glanced up at Negi.

"When...everyone was trying to avoid the red mist Doomaka casted, I was able to...escape it. But...Nodoka...she...she's..." Yue said, starting to cry again. Asuna sighed, telling Yue they knew and that they met Nodoka a while ago.

"Evangeline was able to get us here safely. But...I'm worried about Chachamaru. What if she's not so fortunate?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline huffed.

"She's a robot you fool. She can't succumb to the mist like everyone else did." Evangeline said. Jennifer and Julie both nodded. Negi faced the dean.

"It seems as if Doomaka has already started the battle. How will you respond professor?" the dean asked. Negi groaned, clutching his hand into a fist.

"I'm going to protect Mahora Academy...no matter what happens! This is our home and Doomaka cannot have it!" Negi shouted, summoning forth his staff again. The others all nodded, glad to see Negi hadn't changed since leaving for training.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**  



	3. Ch 3: Negi to the Rescue

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 3: Negi to the Rescue_**

The mind controlled students continued to linger outside the school, having eventually made their way back inside the school hallways. All were on the lookout for Negi and any of his friends. Most of the girls from Class 2-A, including Nodoka, Ayaka and Yuna were seen rummaging through the torn halls of Mahora.

"Negi...come out, come out...wherever you are..." Nodoka snickered. As she was passing down a hallway nearby, Negi slowly peeked out the doors to the dean's office. He veered up and down the hall, not seeing any signs of anyone else.

"Okay. I think its safe." Negi whispered. The door slowly creeked open and everyone followed Negi out into the halls except for the dean, Jennifer and Julie staying behind in his office. Makie and Konoka also stayed behind as well, agreeing to watch out for any signs of possessed students. Takahata slowly closed the doors after.

"All right Professor Takahata. Where are we going from here?" Asuna asked.

"The disturbance was felt coming from the cafeteria at first. We should start there." Takahata said. But as everyone gave a nod, they started to hear something. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming their way.

"Uh oh. I think we'll be having company soon." Kotaro said. Jennifer and Julie stood nervously by Evangeline, wondering who of their friends they would have to fight off next. Suddenly, a bullet was fired from the darkened end of the hall, nearly nicking Negi's foot.

"Gah! Wh..What the?" Negi exclaimed. Asuna looked ahead and gasped, seeing a red eyed Mana, carrying a large rifle over her right shoulder. She eyed the group with a sneer.

"Hello professor...long time no see, eh?" Mana asked. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Crap! It's Mana!" Asuna thought. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath coming from behind. They turned and looked, seeing Setsuna stepping forward with the same facial features as Mana. She pointed her blade towards Konoka.

"Oh no. Not...Not you too Setsuna." Konoka shuddered. Setsuna and Mana looked on, smiling at the trapped Negi before them.

"Professor Negi...it's about time you came back. Looks like you were just a wee bit late though. This place doesn't belong to you now. This is now Queen Doomaka's territory." Setsuna said. Negi groaned.

"No it's not! And I know you two know that! Come on now! Snap out of this!" Negi cried. Mana chuckled.

"Sorry Negi...not gonna work." Mana said, taking aim at Negi's head. Suddenly, Chamo lunged off Negi and landed on Mana's face, temporarily surprising her. He clamped onto her face and hung on tight as she struggled to throw him off.

"Keep your oversized pistol AWAY from my pal Negi!" Chamo shouted. Mana growled and ripped Chamo off before she was kicked in the face by Asuna. But as Setsuna gasped and tried to retailiate, she found herself grabbed by Kotaro from behind.

"I don't think so toots." Kotaro said, quickly leaning back and slamming Setsuna head first into the ground. Konoka gasped.

"Setsuna!" she exclaimed. Asuna quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hurry Konoka! Let's go!" Asuna shouted. Konoka squealed, unable to leave the mind controlled Setsuna behind. But remembering what they had to do, she sighed and looked away, tailing shortly behind everyone else as they fled. Mana growled and tried to attack again. But her bullets were deflected by Gregor, swiftly knocking her down with a knee to her back before charging after the others.

"Don't think you can run Springfield! This school belongs to me now! Everything you once had here is...MINE!" Mana shrieked. Mana laughed psychotically as they continued down the hallway. But as they rounded the corner, their path was blocked once more by Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka. They cackled wickedly at the sight of them.

"Oh you've GOTTA be kidding me." Satomi said. Evangeline huffed, never figuring the three "imbeciles" were evil. Sakurako hissed and lunged for Negi, but she was blocked by Anya launching fireballs towards her, scaring her back.

"Anya! Don't kill them! We're just trying to clear a path!" Takahata shouted.

"What? She wasn't going to listen to modern reasoning!" Anya exclaimed. Kakizaki and Madoka were on the charge next, but Evangeline stepped in and waved her hand. She quickly casted an ice spell, sending a chilling blast at them. Upon impact, Evangeline froze all three girls in ice.

"Don't worry. They'll thaw out later. Now's not the time to worry however." Evangeline said. But as they were about to continue, they saw Chizuru charging next from the back. She howled and came towards Kotaro and Negi, flashing a large pair of fangs.

"DAH! Chizuru too?" Kotaro shouted. But as Chizuru lunged at him, he grabbed her and threw her aside, causing her to strike against the wall. She was quick to regain her balance and lunged at Kotaro again, intervened by Negi shielding him with his staff.

"I'm sorry Chizuru! But...back OFF!" Negi shouted, blowing her away with a sudden wind spell. She was sent crashing again into the wall, this time knocked out. Suddenly, Sakurako broke free of her ice prison and leaped at Negi. But she was stopped by Takahata striking her out in one hit to the face.

"Come on! Let's go before we have to fight anyone else!" Asuna shouted. The group charged on ahead, led by Negi gripping tightly to his staff. It all seemed quiet as they reached the end of the halls and were approaching the cafeteria. But upon arrival, there was a large group of female students blocking the way. Evangeline groaned.

"Out of the way you half wits!" Evangeline shouted. She and Negi chanted a spell and scattered a large cloud of purple dust over them. One breath of it caused the girls to fall asleep.

"Thank you Evangeline." Negi said. Evangeline huffed before following them into the cafeteria. Negi and Asuna busted down the doors, readying their weapons for whatever they would see next.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Inside the cafeteria, a large horrifying creature was seen plopped down in the center of the room. It appeared as a large bulbous worm spewing red mist out of pours in its back. It squealed loudly at the sight of Negi and others.

"EWWW! THAT is what's spewing the red mist? Gross!" Asuna exclaimed. Satomi almost gagged at the mere sight of it. Negi started walking towards it, staff at the ready.

"So...you're the monstrosity that Queen Doomaka sent to overtake this school. But now, your reign of terror ends now." Negi said, pointing his staff at the creature. But suddenly, something was heard whistling towards them. Negi looked up and gasped, jumping away before whatever it was landed inbetween them and the worm. It was Chachamaru, dressed in her black dress. Her eyes glowed red.

"H..Huh? Chachamaru?" Satomi asked. Chachamaru suddenly snarled, flashing two giant blades from around her wrists. Satomi and Evangeline gasped.

"Okay. I did NOT give her that upgrade." Satomi said. Evangeline growled.

"Chachamaru, you dummy. You let that gelatinous freak get the better of you." Evangeline thought "I'm just glad the girls aren't here to see you now." The worm suddenly squealed.

"Stay away from me. You shall not stop my lady's hopes of taking over this pitiful dimension. None of you will." Chachamaru said. Negi gasped.

"Wait. So the voices of everyone we've been hearing...it was this thing? It's been speaking to us through everyone its controlling." Asuna thought. Evangeline groaned, unable to believe that Chachamaru was playing puppet to the monster. Negi growled.

"You coward! Let Chachamaru go!" Negi exclaimed. Chachamaru chuckled.

"Sorry. But according to my lady's orders, I was to destroy Negi Springfield and all of his friends. So now...I must do my job...and kill you with your own friends." Chachamaru said. She suddenly came on the charge and swung her blades at Negi. But he ducked and quickly socked her in the jaw.

"Chachamaru! Stop this!" Negi exclaimed. Chachamaru flipped over and came on the charge again. Everyone hurried to dodge her next attacks, but her blade was able to partially scratch Negi. She also swung a kick towards Evangeline, striking the witch clean across the face.

"Oh boy." Kotaro muttered. Evangeline snarled, watching Chachamaru flying high above them.

"D'oh! Chachamaru! If you weren't mind controlled right now, I'd dismantle you for that!" Evangeline shouted. She started firing ice shards towards her, but they were shattered with a mere swing of her blades. Evangeline growled.

"Boy! Kill this abomination now...before this brain dead twit makes me more mad!" Evangeline shouted. Negi nodded and charged for the worm as Evangeline flew at Chachamaru. The two collided and smashed into the corner of the roof. Asuna drew her sword and followed Negi.

"Stay away." Chachamaru said. She suddenly pushed Evangeline aside and open fired at Negi and Asuna with a barrage of missiles. But suddenly, Doctor Nim intervened by countering with his own rockets. The result caused a giant smoke cloud to envelope the room.

"Negi! Now!" Nim exclaimed. Asuna and Negi lunged for the creature with weapons drawn back. Negi called forth a wave of light arrows as Asuna swung her sword. A loud shriek was heard as slime splattered out. When the smoke cleared, Negi and Asuna's attacks both struck hard against the worm's body, piercing it.

"Did you get it?" Kotaro asked. The worm started squealing, gasping for breath as it rolled around in a pool of its own oozing slime.

"GAH! No! No! This can't be...! Lady Doomaka! Forgive me!" it shrieked. As it continued to wriggle and thrive, Negi walked over to the worm's face and aimed his hand at it. He began bending the elements around him, forming the orb.

"I told you...this ends now, vile creature." Negi said. He then drove it as hard as he could into its face, obliterating the head and its entire body in one clean shot.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

A while after, the red mist that once engulfed Mahora had disappeared and the worm's hold on everyone vanished, returning them to normal. All of Class 2-A gathered together outside, all in a daze from what happened or from the beating they took from Negi and the others.

"Oh man. I feel...so woozy." Sakurako groaned.

"Why do I feel like a chill is rushing down my back? BRRRR!" Kakizaki shuddered. Soon as all the girls gathered together outside, Negi and the others stepped outside as well. The girls all glanced at Negi and gasped, seeing their teacher again.

"Hello everyone. Good to see you all again." Negi said, waving with a chuckle. All was silent as everyone merely watched Asuna and Negi. Chachamaru hung onto Evangeline's shoulder, having broken her trance earlier.

"Negi? No way..." Misora muttered. The dean, Jennifer and Julie stepped outside, looking on as the girls suddenly started to cheer, rushing towards Negi.

"Negi! You're back!" Fuka exclaimed.

"Hooray! Negi's back!" Haruna exclaimed. Everyone in Class 2-A soon began a group hug around Negi, joined also by Konoka and Makie. The atmosphere was enveloped in laughter as Negi was now properly reunited with his students.

"Haruna, Kakizaki, everyone...it's so great to see you again." Negi said. Jennifer and Julie chuckled, watching everyone's facial expressions.

"They sure are a wonderful class, aren't they?" Takahata asked, approaching the dean's side. The dean nods.

"A year away from their teacher and they're in tears upon his return. It only proves how much they love him." the dean said. Takahata smiled, only wishing that Nagi could be here to watch this. Just then, Nekane felt something nearby and looked up at a nearby tree. She saw what appeared to be an older Nagi Springfield watching.

"Hmm. It looks like you were too late coming back." Nekane said. Nagi smirked.

"Perhaps this time. But I doubt Doomaka is going to be happy about this...nor is she finished with Negi." Nagi said.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 4: The Vile Woman's Visit

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 4: The Vile Woman's Visit_**

In a completely different dimension, within the confides of a cryptic stone castle floating within a realm of nothing but pitch black darkness, Negi and his class was being observed from a crystal ball floating in the center of what appeared to be a throne room. And sitting on the throne was a woman with long flowing black hair, pale white skin and blood red eyes, wearing a black dress with a cryptic eye piece around her neck and what appeared to be a set of miniature demonic wings extending from her back.

"Look at them...so happy and sweet. Ugh. How I hate the lives of humans. So much gushiness..." she said. Nearby, a horde of demons were seen laughing and agreeing with her, calling her "mommy" just as the worm did. And amongst the demons, a group of six were seen watching Negi closely. Amongst them was a young man with longer red hair with black at the tips. He had the same eyes as his mother.

"Springfield...you ruined everything for me...you just earned yourself an eternity in hell once I claw you to death with my bare hands!" he thought with a snarl. The woman glanced over at the man.

"Oh my baby Negor. I can't possibly imagine what that rancid little Springfield did to you." she thought. The very memory of seeing Negor being defeated by Negi sent shivers down her spine.

"Ha. You really got your butt handed to you Negor. After so many years of building that reputation, it all comes crashing down by one little boy." one of the others said. Negor growled.

"Yeah! I thought you were all mighty and invincible! Ha ha! Guess not!" another laughed before Negor socked him hard in the face. Negor growled and flashed his fangs.

"You little brats better watch it! I'm still strong enough to claw all your eyes out!" Negor roared. Suddenly, the woman quickly teleported herself behind Negor, resting her hand on him.

"Mom..." they said. Negor glared back at her.

"Calm yourself my little baby. You're with mommy now. No need to think about the past anymore. And you all...shame on you for bringing up such a painful topic." she said. The others looked away and sighed.

"Sorry momma." they said. Doomaka smiled and put her arm around Negor's neck.

"Negor, my little sweetheart, I know you want revenge. But you have to remember that mommy's here to help this time. With my help, Springfield...is history." Doomaka said, poofing up a black rose in her hand before it automatically wilted afterwards. Negor slipped his head out from her arm and walked off with a huff.

"Sorry to say this, but I prefer to kill Springfield myself. That little twerp is gonna get what's coming to him soon enough. So let me say that I don't want ANYONE to help or interfere." Negor said "Understand?" Doomaka smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course. Now you should get some rest Negor. Soon enough, your revenge can begin again." Doomaka said, turning away as Negor huffed and walked off by himself.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Meanwhile, all was peaceful once more at Mahora Academy. The damage done by Doomaka had already been cleaned up and everyone was back in their original lives, deciding to ignore completely about what had happen. In the cafeteria, most of Class 2-A, including Negi and Asuna, sat down with them to greet their old friends.

"Wow Asuna. I can't believe you and Negi have been gone for a whole year. Heh. With you back, it feels like it never happened, ya know?" Makie asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I missed you guys so much." Asuna said. All the girls laughed, glad to hear Asuna felt the same way.

"So tell us, what's it been like with Negi and the others? ALONE for a whole year?" Haruna asked "Come on Asuna. Spill the beans!" Asuna started to blush, slightly pushing Haruna away.

"Heh heh heh. W...Well, let's say it's been...interesting. But...I'm a lot stronger than I was before. That's for sure." Asuna said. Haruna smirked.

"Yeah. Sure. But that does NOT answer my question. Come on Asuna! Spill!" Haruna exclaimed. But quick as Haruna leaned in, Yue pinched her ear and yanked her back.

"Don't you ever learn?" Yue asked. Nearby, Nodoka was sitting at a separate table with Negi. The two were sharing a cup of coffee together.

"Uhh...Negi? S...Sorry for what happened earlier. I...I didn't mean to..." Nodoka stuttered before hearing Negi chuckle.

"It's all right Nodoka. Think nothing of it. It wasn't your fault. But I'm just glad you and everyone else is back to normal." Negi said. Nodoka smiled and lightly giggled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you." she said. Negi and Nodoka lightly chuckled as Kotaro was catching up with Natsumi.

"Well, Kotaro...you look...well." Natsumi said. Kotaro idly glanced at her.

"Huh? That's it? That's ALL you have to say? Sheesh. We were apart for a year and the first thing you say is "I look WELL"?" Kotaro asked. Natsumi stuttered, groaning and slapping Kotaro across the face.

"H..Hey! It's been very...LONELY without you! So...I don't know what to say right off the bat! ALL RIGHT?" Natsumi shouted. She suddenly blushed and covered her mouth, causing Kotaro to snicker.

"Ha! There's the Natsumi I remember. Nice to see you're the same too." Kotaro said. Natsumi lightly squealed, looking away from Kotaro. Just then, Negi felt someone resting their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Professor Takahata.

"Oh. Takahata. I almost forgot about you." Negi said. Takahata chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Negi. You've certainly matured. I heard from the others about how you beat that monster of Doomaka's. And...actually...that's what I came to talk to you, and Asuna, about." Takahata said. His words caught Asuna's ears, intriguing both of them into agreeing to listen to him.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Negi and Asuna followed Takahata back to the dean's office, sitting down near his desk. The dean lightly stroked his beard.

"Negi and Asuna...thank you again for saving Mahora from that awful pickle Doomaka put us in. But...I'm afraid that was NOT the end of Doomaka." the dean said. Negi and Asuna looked on.

"Yeah. We figured as much. No way would someone who wants Negi would just do something like this and call it quits." Asuna said. Takahata nodded.

"We have no idea as to when she will strike next. But we're pretty sure it'll be fairly soon. So I hope you are ready for whatever she might throw next. Doomaka is out for your head Negi." Takahata said. Negi nodded.

"I know. And I won't let her kill me or harm anyone at this school...not again." Negi said, pausing back to seeing everyone upon arriving earlier. Asuna glanced at Negi.

"Yeah. Don't forget Negi. You're not alone if Doomaka ever shows her ugly mug here again. With everyone here at your side, that ugly old hag is gonna wish she never tangled with us." Asuna said. Just then, as Asuna finished her sentence, a sudden dark pressure was felt radiating from nearby. Negi and the others gasped, sensing how dark it was.

"Wh...What the?" Negi gasped. Takahata looked on.

"Th...This is what we felt just before that worm showed up! It's...It's got to be Doomaka!" Takahata exclaimed. Asuna gasped, suddenly seeing the evil woman levitating outside the dean's office, right behind him.

"Well, she wasted NO time in showing her face." Asuna said, pointing her out to everyone else. Once she had everyone's attention, Doomaka smirked and tauntingly dared Negi to come outside, bending her finger before flying off.

"Looks like she wants to have a word with you Negi. Be careful." the dean said. Negi nodded and hurried out with Takahata and Asuna. They rushed out through the front doors of the school, finding Doomaka floating before them, arms crossed with the same smile on her face.

"So...you're Queen Doomaka, huh?" Asuna asked. Doomaka smirked.

"Yes. I am she. And I can already tell...you are Asuna Kagurazaka, Negi's BELOVED partner." Doomaka said. Asuna lightly groaned. Nearby, some of the other students looked on in shock at Doomaka, including some of Class 2-A.

"Huh? Wh...What the? Is it me...or does that chick look...sort of like Ayaka?" Yuna asked. Makie gulped, hoping she didn't. Doomaka lightly chuckled as she floated over to Negi, stopping once they were side by side. She leaned in close to Negi's ear.

"Good work with that worm of mine. But just so you know, this is NOT over." she whispered. Negi looked on with a firm glare.

"Yeah. I figured as much. No way would someone as heartless as you would give up after that." Negi said. Doomaka lightly chuckled and faced Negi.

"Heartless? Oh...that hurts boy. Especially coming from someone as "heartless" as you. Just think, not only did you almost kill my boy...but you've been forcing all these poor, sweet, innocent girls into doing your fighting for as long as you've been here. Talk about being TRULY heartless." Doomaka said. Negi and Asuna groaned.

"Hey! I chose to help Negi! And I'm sure every one of our friends would say they'd rather help Negi than watch him fight and die!" Asuna shouted. Doomaka chuckled. But just then, in a sudden flash, the adult sized Evangeline appeared behind Doomaka. Neither said a word, not even glancing at each other.

"Hmph. I wonder what would take you so long to show yourself..."queen of darkness and death"." Evangeline said. Doomaka smirked and slowly glanced behind her.

"Well, well...Evangeline McDowell. I almost forgot about you. The once mistress of evil, the most vile of vampires...now nothing but one of Springfield's "cuddly band of goody two shoes". How the mighty have fallen." Doomaka said. Evangeline smirked, starting to form ice magic in the palm of her hand.

"You're one to judge people too quickly. Who says that sticking around Springfield made me any weaker?" Evangeline asked. Doomaka could already sense Evangeline's magic and suddenly snapped her fingers. Shortly after, Evangeline gasped as a sudden surge of dark energy was felt weighing her down, causing her to lose her balance in the air. It was so heavy that her magic was shattered and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Evangeline!" Takahata exclaimed, rushing to her side as Doomaka chuckled and floated away. Takahata took a good look at Evangeline's face, seeing her eyes widened as much as possible. She was clutching her throat, gasping for air.

"You forget Evangeline. I'm also what you might call...a "harvester of death". If I had used anymore of my power than I did...you'd be DEAD." Doomaka chuckled with a sneer. Negi and Asuna snarled, turning their attention to the woman.

"D...Damn you..." Evangeline snarled, still at a lost for breath. Doomaka smirked and began to float away.

"Know this, Negi Springfield, in a few days from now, my children will be ready to set this world of yours ablaze in terror. Soon will be the start...of the rampage of my Children of Hades!" Doomaka exclaimed, disappearing with a loud, malicious cackle. Negi groaned.

"Perfect..." Negi thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Ch 5: Creeping Darkness

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 5: Creeping Darkness_**

It was late that very same day at Mahora Academy. The sun was beginning to set as Negi and Asuna retired to their old place, the dormitory room where they first stayed together. As Negi opened the door, they paused to take a good long look around.

"Wow. Our old dorm room. Remember all the fun times we had in here Negi?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, following her inside. He glanced over at the bunk beds across the room, imagining a young teen Konoka and Asuna laying down to rest.

"Yes. I certainly do. I remember that the first day I came here, you IMMEDIATELY wanted me out of your life. Heh heh." Negi chuckled. But his chuckle soon stopped when Asuna glared at him.

"Excuse me? What was that Springfield? Don't make me have to regret putting up with you." Asuna said. Negi nervously chuckled, waving his hand.

"No. No. I didn't mean anything like that. It's just...sort of funny...how the two of us have grown since meeting one another." Negi said. Asuna lightly gasped, turning away before reaching into her pants pocket. She took out a folded picture and opened it up, seeing her, Negi and Konoka years ago when Negi first came. She lightly smiled.

"Yeah. It really is funny...how we've changed." Asuna thought.

_:::_

_She flashed back, remembering one night when she and Negi were alone while Konoka was out with Setsuna. They sat together and watched television while Chamo napped on the table. It was roughly a few weeks after Negi and Asuna first defeated Gragon._

_"You know something Negi? Despite all the crazy and stupid things we've gotten ourselves into, we make quite the team, don't we?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded._

_"Yes. I couldn't be happier to have such a trusted partner like you Asuna." Negi said. Asuna started to blush, fidgiting and twitching as she looked away._

_"Oh...Oh REALLY? Heh. Ya don't say." Asuna said. Negi nodded._

_"Yes. I do say. I knew we may have gotten off to a poor start, but...I feel like working alongside you has opened my eyes to all sorts of different possibilities. Thank you...for being my partner Asuna." Negi said. Asuna lightly chuckled, glancing at Negi._

_"Heh. All right. And...thanks Negi. Thanks for...being a cool little twerp." Asuna thought._

_:::_

Asuna sat down on the bed as Negi walked over to the window and opened it. A small cloud of dust blew out once it was opened, showing that no one has used this dorm room since Negi and Asuna had left.

"This place...it feels so nostalgic here. There's no way I will EVER let Doomaka destroy this world. I have too many memories here...as does everyone else." Negi thought, clenching his fist. He briefly thought back to what Doomaka said before leaving, mentioning her "Children of Hades". Negi quietly glanced back at a relaxing Asuna, spying his staff at the far side of the room.

"I WILL stop you Doomaka. This is one battle you surely will not win." Negi thought.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

At the same time, deep within Queen Doomaka's otherworld castle, a lone figure is treading the halls all alone. It was Negor, walking around by himself. But as he strolled alone, someone was watching nearby from a railing. Negor stopped once he sensed her presence.

"Come out from over there Pride. I know you've been stalking me since earlier." Negor said. A young girl's voice chuckled as the girl watching him flew to his side. Pride was a small young girl with large bat wings sticking from her back, short messy cut black hair around her ears and the same eyes as Doomaka. She wore a spiky frilled black dress with white gloves around her hands and small child sized boots.

"You knew I was watching already? Aww! That's why playing hide and seek with you is no fun Negor!" Pride whined. Negor huffed and continued walking on as Pride watched.

"You're not going after Negi, are you?" she asked. Negor paused and huffed.

"Why should you bother asking? I told you that I wanted to settle the score with him...and I'd do it alone. So that was a wasted question." Negor said. Suddenly, as he continued to walk on, Pride snapped her fingers and summoned two giant demonic stuffed toy bears in front of Negor.

"You know you can't go anywhere without mommy's permission. Besides, you ALSO know that you never really win at my games anyway." she said. Negor groaned and flashed his claws, quickly slashing both demon bears down in one swing. They cried in agony and vanished.

"Heh?" Pride gasped. Negor glared back at her, showing his eyes turned to slits as he eyed her.

"Try that again...and I WON'T hesitate to slice that big mouth of yours off." Negor snarled. His claws receded and he started off again. Pride groaned.

"Oh Negor. You big stinker. You're not fun at all." Pride said, watching as he continued off. Once Negor was outside the castle, he took a long look at the pitch black sky above him. He started to focus his power, surrounding himself in a dark aura before his large demon wings expanded from his back. Along with his wings, his teeth grew into fangs. He became a half sized version of the form Negi defeated.

"Negi Springfield...I'm coming for you. And this time...things WILL end differently. And as for Akusa, my old "partner"..." Negor muttered "You might as well DIE too." He maniacally laughed and took off towards the sky, flapping his wings violently before he raced off like a streaking bullet.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

The next day, all seemed peaceful once again at Mahora Academy. The sun was shining clearly over the sky and the blue sky was dotted by white clouds. In the beds, Asuna slept in her old top bunk as Negi had taken the lower level. Chamo snoozed on Negi's lap as Asuna's old alarm clock continued to tick. But just then, it went off, awakening the sleepy Asuna.

"Hmmm? Heh? Oh...Oh. That's right. My...alarm clock." Asuna yawned, turning it off. She glanced at it and smiled.

"Wow. It's been a while. I guess...I forgot what it sounded like to wake up to an alarm clock." Asuna mumbled. She slowly leaned over, glancing down at the sleeping Negi.

"Heh. He's kinda cute when he's asleep. Maybe I should let him be. We went through quite an ordeal yesterday." Asuna said. She slowly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to spruce up. By the time Negi began to stir, Asuna was out in the room eating breakfast.

"Huh? Oh. Good morning Asuna." Negi said, slipping his glasses on. Asuna smirked and waved, saying she left some breakfast for him on the counter.

"How long have you been awake for?" Negi asked. Asuna paused and thought back to what her clock said.

"Ehh...I dunno. Maybe an hour?" Asuna asked. Just then, there was a knock at the door. But before Negi got up to open it, the door was flown open as Ayaka came walking in with a bright and happy smile on her face.

"Good morning professor!" Ayaka exclaimed with joy. Negi looked on in confusion as Asuna groaned.

"GREAT. "Trouble" rears her ugly head and it's not even noon." Asuna groaned quietly. Ayaka glared over at Asuna.

"Good morning to you too Asuna. Oh, and don't think I didn't hear that little remark you just said about me." Ayaka said. Asuna smirked.

"Who says I didn't want you to hear that? What? Just because Negi's back, you can start acting like your old hyper energetic self again?" Asuna asked. Ayaka scoffed.

"What? Wh...What makes you think my cheerful personality has anything to do with the fact that Negi is back? Hmm?" Ayaka asked. Asuna sighed and walked over towards him.

"What makes me think so? Well, first off, you didn't seem to be too "happy" in those letters that the dean sent us during our training. And two, I know you ALL TOO WELL Ayaka Yukihiro." Asuna said. Ayaka groaned.

"Now you see here Asuna! I...!" Ayaka shouted before being grabbed and turned around by Asuna.

"No. YOU see here Ayaka. Negi and I just got back from a year's worth of training. And I don't think the first thing we wanna see on our first day back is YOU being all "cozy" with us. So...good day to you." Asuna said, shoving Ayaka out the door and closing it behind her. Asuna sighed afterwards.

"It's good to see that you and Ayaka get along still Asuna." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. She and I fit together like peanut butter and sardines. Heh. NOT likely!" Asuna chuckled. Suddenly, the door squeezed open and there was Ayaka.

"What? YOU again?" Asuna asked, pushing back.

"Listen Asuna! I...I only came here because...Konoka's grandpa...I mean, the dean, wanted me to...tell you...something!" Ayaka exclaimed, fussing against Asuna. Negi gasped.

"Wait. Asuna, let her in. This might be important." Negi said. Asuna glanced on at Negi, not even fighting to hold Ayaka back anymore as Ayaka was still struggling. She shrugged and stepped aside, letting Ayaka force her way in and stumble over her two feet.

"All right blondie. Let's hear it." Asuna said. The three sat down together as Ayaka started explaining what the dean wanted. When she was done, her words made Negi and Asuna gasp.

"Wh..What? Negor? He's back? He's in OUR side of the world?" Asuna asked. Ayaka nodded.

"Yeah. According to the dean, Takahata was out with Evangeline last night when he felt, like, a dark sonic boom of power in the atmosphere. He felt it could only have been one person...Negor." Ayaka said. Negi and Asuna quickly glanced at one another.

"Do...Do you think Doomaka sent him here? What if...What if having him here starts bringing those gigantic monsters from last time into the picture too?" Asuna asked. Negi groaned.

"We have to find Negor. If he wants payback, I'll make sure he gets the rematch he wants. Asuna? We'd better tell the others." Negi said. Asuna quickly nodded.

"Right." she said.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Ch 6: A Rival's Calling Card

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 6: A Rival's Calling Card_**

Negi and Asuna quickly raced across the school grounds, hurrying to gather their friends together to explain Negor's sudden return. They managed to get together Kotaro, Akusa and Anya out in the courtyard in only half an hour and passed on the word.

"Wh...What? That nut is back again? You're serious?" Kotaro asked. Anya groaned.

"Great. Just when I thought we might never have to see him again." Anya grumbled. Akusa remained quiet, remembering the last time she saw Negor before Shadrux took him back to the Negative Plane. He seemed to have such pain in his eyes as he glared back at her and Negi.

"Negor..." she muttered. The others glanced at her, seeing the uneasiness on her face.

"Akusa? You okay?" Kotaro asked. Negi approached her side and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Akusa? We're probably going to have to fight Negor again. It seems he's back for his revenge, just like he said. And no doubt he's gonna come after us. Are you going to be all right? Fighting him again?" Negi asked. Asuna looked on as Akusa sighed.

"Y...Yeah. But...if I can...I'm going to try and...talk with him again. See if I can't...get him to forget working for that witch Doomaka and come join us." Akusa said "I...I don't wanna have to kill him." The others sighed.

"Akusa? That might have to be the case. The dude's WAY beyond help." Kotaro said. Akusa sighed.

"I know. But still...I have to try." Akusa said. Negi nodded.

"All right. If we can, we'll try and save him...for your sake Akusa." Negi said. Akusa lightly began shedding tears, smiling as she thanked Negi.

"Okay. Now we should probably start to plan our first move...such as where in this planet Negor is." Negi said. Kotaro asked how that would work, making Negi smile.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Meanwhile, almost half way around the world, Negor had just landed in the outskirts of a tribal village in Brazil. He tucked back his wings and glanced around.

"Hmph. I forgot how pitiful this planet appeared to be." Negor said. But suddenly, a black haze began to form behind Negor. He turned around to see Queen Doomaka's top forming behind him.

"Negor? What in the world do you think you're doing all the way from home?" she asked. Negor huffed.

"I wasn't about to sit around and wait for my chance to get even with Springfield...not when I know I have the power NOW to crush him." Negor said, clutching his hand into a fist. Doomaka clicked her tongue as she floated over towards Negor.

"Now now baby. Its not wise to suddenly abandon everyone you care about just to get revenge. Its not healthy..." she explained. But Negor huffed and stepped forward.

"Look. The only reason I came to you was so I could get enough power to tear Negi limb from limb. I just figured now was the perfect time for me to strike. So...don't count me in as apart of your...master plan." he said. Doomaka lightly gasped.

"Oh. But I thought you loved mummsy." she said. Negor huffed and continued walking off.

"Beat it you old hag. Our time together is up." Negor said, not even looking back at her. As Negor continued to walk, he glanced down at his clawed hand, imagining Negi's face over it before tightening into a fist.

"Just you wait Springfield. This time, things WILL be different." Negor thought. As he walked into the village, most of the villagers stopped to stare at him.

"Huh? Who do you suppose that is?" a man asked.

"Beats me. Never saw him at all around these parts. Perhaps he's a tourist?" a woman commented. Negor continued walking through the village, scaring some of the locals when he glared at them. He soon felt that everyone's eyes were on him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Heh? What are you all looking at? HUH? Never seen a guy with jet black skin before? Huh?" Negor asked "You ought to recognize me! Me and my partner once dashed through here a few years ago!" But everyone else merely glanced at one another and shrugged, egging on Negor's anger.

"Oh...this is rich. None of you remember, huh?" Negor asked. He suddenly snarled, his eyes flashing red and his wings suddenly growing back out. The locals gasped, backing away in fear at the sight of Negor's transformation.

"Tell me. Does THIS ring a bell?" Negor exclaimed. He suddenly flew to the sky and aimed his palms down towards the city below.

"Incoming!" Negor laughed, firing a black sphere towards the village. The villagers scream and fled, avoiding Negor's attack as it exploded upon hitting the ground. Negor continued firing down upon the village, scaring everyone around like terrified ants. And as he continued, he just laughed more and more.

"Yes. That's right everyone! Run! This ought to get Springfield here in no time!" Negor laughed.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

A short while later, Negi and his group were suddenly seen teleporting in the area nearby the village.

"Wow. So you did get that lock on teleportation spell down." Asuna said. Negi nodded, learning how to get the finishing touches from Takahata and Evangeline a while ago. But suddenly, they looked on at the destruction and pillars of smoke coming from the village.

"L...Look. That village is..." Akusa muttered. Anya sighed.

"Yeah. That's Negor all right." Anya said.

"Looks like the little psycopath didn't wait long to start causing mischief. Probably used this village as a calling card for ya Negi." Kotaro said. Negi growled and clutched his hand tightly.

"Negor...what you are doing is unforgivable. Attacking innocent lives just to draw me out for a fight. How despicable can you get?" Negi thought. Just then, they saw what looked like a giant, large winged bat hovering over the village. Negi squinted his eyes for a better look and discovered it was really Negor.

"It's him! There he is!" Negi shouted. He quickly summoned his staff and climbed aboard, shortly followed by Asuna sitting behind him. The two raced off as the others quickly tailed behind them, running at their own paces across the ground. Anya joined in as well, flying on her staff shortly behind Negi. Negor laughed as he continued to pelt the village below with more and more of his exploding black spheres.

"Ha ha ha! I almost forgot how much fun it was to watch you mortals squirm! I feel like my old self again! Dah ha ha ha ha! Negor is BACK!" he exclaimed. But suddenly, he sensed something coming towards him and turned around, struck in the gut by the tip of Negi's staff and knocked back a bit in the air as Negi zoomed by.

"Negor! Stop this right now!" Negi exclaimed, turning around towards Negor. However, Negor quickly turned around and saw Negi, flashing his claws out.

"Ah! Springfield! Glad you could finally make it! Now let's END THIS!" Negor exclaimed, charging at him with arms drawn back. But just as he drew close and swung, Asuna drew her blade and shielded Negi, allowing him to counter with a blast of light arrows directly at Negor. The impact blew him outside the village skies, long enough for Negi to fly in close and let Asuna leap off and grab Negor.

"You're going downtown Negor! And I mean the HARD way!" Asuna exclaimed. She quickly grabbed tightly to Negor as she piledrived him face first into the ground. The others hurried to rejoin as Asuna leaped off upon impact. But as the smoke started to clear, Negor rose up and wiped the dirt from his face.

"Heh. Well, well, well...the WHOLE gang back together again. The same gang that caused me to lose all creditability as the Negative Plane's greatest threat!" Negor laughed. He suddenly glared at Akusa, seeing his former partner amongst Negi's group.

"Negor! Stop this! All of this is sheer madness! Stop this right now before someone you care about really gets hurt!" Akusa shouted. But Negor laughed.

"Someone I REALLY care about? News flash! NO ONE cares about me! You think its fun to be laughed at for all those years as a kid? Huh? Being told to just brush it off and not fight back? Well, now that I have this kind of power...NO ONE will laugh at me again!" Negor exclaimed. Akusa groaned.

"Negor! Listen to me! Being with Negi and his friends had really turned my life around. It made me see that what you're doing now, all this bloodshed and insane slaughter, is just not you. Where's the Negor I first met? The Negor I cared so much about?" Akusa asked. Negor growled, flashing his red eyes and down on all fours.

"The Negor YOU knew is long gone. Ever since then...ever since that FATEFUL day, when YOU brought me down Negi Springfield...all I could think about...was tearing you limb from limb!" Negor growled. Negi groaned, gripping his wand tightly and facing Negor.

"Then I think its time. Its time I put you out of your misery Negor. But know this. Once I defeat you, I'm going after your mother as well. Queen Doomaka's plans must not succeed!" Negi shouted. Negor chuckled.

"Like I really care what you do to that old bat. Then again, I don't think you're gonna get your chance when I'm done with you! This is going to be your final resting place you four eyed punk." Negor sneered with a demonic grin. Everyone quickly drew their weapons and stood at the ready by Negi's side.

"Yeah right! Long as Negi's got us at his back, there's no way we're letting him die on us now!" Kotaro shouted. Anya nodded.

"That's right! Negi is our friend and I certainly won't abandon him...even if it was my only chance to save my own hide!" Anya exclaimed. Negor snickered and growled, starting to form a bright red aura around him.

"Well, Negi, looks like your little "helpers" aren't about to let us have a one on one fight. Very well. If you're so eager to protect him...then you all can DIE alongside him!" Negor exclaimed. He suddenly screamed and came on the charge towards Negi and the others.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Ch 7: Resurrection from Hell

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 7: Resurrection from Hell_**

The battle between Negi and Negor began as their battle automatically started fireworks outside the village. Negor was seen soaring through the sky as he and Negi were locked hand in hand after a quick burst of magical blasts. Negi was riding on his staff with just his feet standing on the edge.

"Negor! All this insanity ends today! You will NOT wreak anymore havoc!" Negi exclaimed. Negor laughed.

"Oh believe me. My havoc wreaking is just beginning. Once I'm done with you, there'll be untold havoc on this miserable rock!" Negor exclaimed, maniacally laughing afterwards. He suddenly slipped free of Negi and swung his claws, clawing through Negi's clothes.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, gripping his shirt as Negor laughed. But suddenly, Negi snarled and swung a punch, jabbing Negor across the face. Negi then released his shirt and started wailing away at Negor, swinging punch after punch to his face. The others watched below as Anya and Kotaro were advising the village inhabitants to flee the area.

"Negi!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Negor! Stop! Right now!" Akusa cried. Negi continued pounding Negor before he shoved himself away.

"All right! Enough of that!" Negor shouted. But Negi yelled and clasped both hands together. His hands started to glow as he chanted a spell.

"Take THIS!" Negi exclaimed, firing a blast of light from inbetween his hands. Negor gasped as the blast struck clean home and sent him soaring down to the ground, crashing hard into the village. The others gasped as they watched Negi came down and landed. But just as he did, Negor's hand emerged and grabbed his leg.

"Now it's MY turn!" Negor exclaimed, swinging a claw at Negi's face. Though he ducked away, he still managed to leave a scratch before getting back up and kicking Negi in the stomach. Negor laughed and lunged at the backing Negi, starting to swing punches at him.

"Ha! Let's see how YOU like being a punching bag twerp!" Negor cried, swinging more and more punches. However, he did not notice Akusa charging towards the two of them.

"Akusa! Wait! Look out!" Asuna called. Akusa yelled and aimed at Negor, swinging a punch of her own at his face. Negor did not see the swing coming as it socked him clean in the face, splurting a small bit of blood from his mouth. The blow knocked Negor away momentarily, letting Negi regain his stance. Negor groaned and rubbed his cheek, staring at Akusa.

"Why...you...little...!" Negor snarled. Akusa groaned, rubbing the hand she swung with.

"Negor, maybe now you'll listen. This is sheer madness what you're doing. You don't have to do this anymore. We can work something out. TRUST us!" Akusa shouted. Negor sneered, wiping his cheek once last time.

"Heh heh. I still can't believe it. You actually hit me. After all that talk of wanting to "help" me, you actually sock me in the face." Negor said. Akusa gasped as he lunged at her and beared his claws.

"But NO ONE, especially YOU, gets away with striking ME off guard!" Negor yelled, slashing at Akusa with both claws before round house kicking her in the head. Asuna gasped, watching as she crashed to the ground.

"Akusa!" Asuna exclaimed. Negor sneered as Kotaro suddenly came charging at him. He came at him with a fast kick and socked him upward.

"You're REALLY asking for it! Ya know that ya little psycho?" Kotaro exclaimed. Negor snarled and looked down at Negi and the others.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

"All right. I've had enough of getting my face punched at like its a punching bag! How about...I show you all THIS?" Negor exclaimed, raising both arms up as a giant black sphere was created in his palms. The others gasped.

"HA! I picked this trick up during our time apart Springfield! I'd like to see you and that little trinket from before stop me NOW!" Negor exclaimed "Especially when this technique matches yours evenly!" The sphere above suddenly shrunk down to the size of Negi's spiraling orb. It hovered just above the palm of his left hand as he sneered and looked at Negi.

"Negor..." Negi muttered. He handed Asuna his staff as he raised his hand and started gathering in light particles around him, forming a glowing white sphere in his right hand.

"Ah yes. There it is. Heh. Okay then. Time to see whose little trinket will win!" Negor called, diving at Negi. Negi groaned and took one giant leap towards Negor.

"Negi! Wait!" Anya cried. The two locked eyes with one another as they drew their hands back with the glowing spheres. As they were but inches away from one another, the two fired their attacks at each other.

"This...ends...NOW!" they cried. But suddenly, as Negi's white sphere and Negor's black sphere collided, the two attacks suddenly blended together, causing a surging gray orb with black and white crackling sparks surging around it.

"Huh? Wh...What the...?" they both exclaimed. And before they knew it, the orb expanded, engulfing both Negi and Negor within it. Asuna gasped.

"NO! Negi!" Asuna exclaimed. Akusa gasped, looking up in fear.

"Negor! Negi!" she cried. The orb stopped once Negi and Negor were both inside of it. It then simply floated above the village with black and white rings orbiting it.

_:::  
Inside the sphere, Negi and Negor merely floated before one another, completely wiped clean of the bruises and stains caused by their fight._

_"Wh...What is this? What's going on?" Negor exclaimed. Negi looked around, seeing nothing but black and white overlapping each other._

_"I don't know. But I think it had something to do with our two attacks connecting. It feels like we created something entirely new, some kind of...chaos energy." Negi muttered. But just as his eyes looked back to Negor, he gasped. Without Negor really seeing what was going on, Negi saw a giant black hazy demonic figure looming over him. It had a gruesome face as its lower body seemed connected to Negor's shadow._

_"Wh..What is THAT? Is that...Negor's anger?" Negi thought. As their eyes locked back on one another, a giant bright light flashed between the two of them._

_"Ge...Geh! NOW what?" Negor exclaimed. The light continued growing until it surrounded the two of them and knocked them both out._

_:::_

When Negi came to from the giant flash of light, he was strangely back in Mahora Academy, lying on his back in the dean's private quarters. He looked around and saw Asuna, Nekane and Anya looking down at him.

"Look. He's coming to." Asuna said. Anya sighed and swatted herself in the face.

"Thank goodness. For a second, I thought for sure that little idiot was knocked out for good." Anya said. Negi sat up and looked around, spotting the dean, Takahata, Evangeline and Chachamaru nearby as well.

"Huh? Dean? Takahata? How...How'd I get here?" Negi asked. Evangeline huffed.

"Your friends carried you here. That's how...with a TINY bit of help from yours truly." Evangeline said. Negi glanced to Chachamaru.

"To be accurate professor, you have been unconscious for nearly half the day." Chachamaru said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since you and Negor tried attacking each other at the same time, some weird gray ball swallowed the two of you up and spit you back out. But...weirdly...Negor was spit out somewhere else. You wound up back in the village." Asuna continued. Anya nodded, adding on that Akusa seemed very pleased that both of them had survived.

"But...how can you be sure Negor HAD survived?" Nekane asked. Anya scoffed, saying there was no way something like that could've done in the little psycho. Negi looked out the nearby window, seeing a star filled sky covering the grounds outside.

"Negor? What just happened?" Negi thought.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Far away, deep within the heart of Doomaka's other dimensional palace, the evil witch walked inside of a large cathedral like chamber where a large glowing platform was seen hovering in the middle of a ring of unholy devices. Deep below it was a bubbling pit of dark green hazy ooze.

"Hmm. I let this one rest enough. Perhaps it is time to see how close we are to the resurrection." Doomaka muttered. With a snap of her fingers, large clouds of black dust scurried in, taking the form of small demon creatures. They hurried to the devices, starting to type away and watch as lights glowed.

"Hee hee hee. Everything is all in place mommy. You can begin the resurrection now." a demon cackled. Doomaka grinned and faced the floating platform. She rose both hands as she started to recite a demonic chant. Her words echoed in a deep, menacing tone around the room as her hands glowed black and the same dark dust was seen gathering together on the platform.

"Oh! It's working! It's WORKING!" another shrieked. Doomaka continued with the chant, seemingly engulfed by the demonic aura growing around her. On the platform, the dust became a small twister as it began forming something from the base of the platform. What was first formed appeared to be a pair of demon styled boots, growing up to be a pair of legs.

"Ooh! Mommy! Mommy! Look!" the same demon called. Doomaka smirked as she released herself from the dark aura. She watched as the dark dust formed more of the body. It grew up towards a torso, dressed in a dark black sorceror's gown crossed with a infernal knight's armor. Once it formed a pair of demonic hands, they both tightened as the dust formed a head, covered with long flowing black hair and pointed ears coming from the head.

"Ah. At last...my latest servant...brought back from the dead once again." Doomaka muttered. The head on the body had dark purple skin as its eyes opened, showing blood red pupils and black slit eyes. Doomaka smiled.

"Welcome back to the world of the living...Warlock Gragon." she said. True to her words, the demonic figure that now stood before Doomaka was the evil villain Gragon, Negi's powerful adversary from far back in his history. Gragon looked down at Doomaka.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Ch 8: Interdimensional Chaos

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 8: Inter-Dimensional Chaos_**

A few days have passed after Negi and Negor's close fiasco in Brazil. And for a while since then, all seemed very quiet and calm on the battlefront. However, Doomaka's terror did not put itself on hold on another dimensional plane. Without Negi's knowledge, Doomaka had already began sending terrifying monsters to overtake and seize control of different dimensions. In one dimension, she already had most of the inhabitants screaming in fear of her monsters.

"GEAH! Run for your lives! They're coming!" a man exclaimed. On the horizon before them, the dimension inhabitants looked in fear as they saw the giant, colossal monsters Negi and others first met during their first meeting with Negor. The lead monster gave a loud, blood curdling roar.

"Doomaka's forces! We can't stop them! Run!" a woman exclaimed. More of the monsters were seen coming towards them. In the far back, two giant ones fired bolts of lightning straight towards the people. But as the lightning was fired, something quickly darted in front of their target and summoned a giant rock slab, taking the hit instead. The monsters stopped when they saw who stood before them now.

"Wh...What the?" a man thought. The fleeing citizens turned to see a young white haired adult standing calmly before Doomaka's advancing forces. He was dressed in a dark grey jacket and vest, bearing a large black cape around his shoulders. He looked on at the approaching monsters.

"So...it looks like they wasted no time in coming here. Very well. If this is what Doomaka wants, I have no choice but to remind her...my dimension is not up for grabs." he said, flashing his arm towards the beasts.

"Know this vile Maelstroms! You and your mistress shall NOT set another foot towards these people! Do you hear me? Know my face behemoths! For you are in the presence of this dimensions guardian! Fate Averruncus!" the man cried. As the monsters roared, Fate clasped both hands together and suddenly fired a giant surge of light towards the lead beast, actually striking it hard enough to knock it over. The citizens behind him cheered.

"Yes! Fate's here! Go get 'em kid!" a middle aged man cried. But as Fate merely glanced back and smiled, Doomaka's evil laugh was heard echoing around everyone. The monsters stopped in their tracks as the vile witch appeared.

"Well done boy. I never imagined someone like you could actually pose a CHALLENGE to my pets. To think, the Fate Averruncus of this dimension is actually its BIG HERO. Heh. If only the Springfield from MY dimension could meet you. Not like the Springfield here that I've completely crushed." Doomaka said with a evil sneer. Fate groaned.

"Don't think I've forgotten what havoc you've already done here Doomaka! So here! Allow me to return the favor!" Fate exclaimed, summoning slabs of rock around him and launching them at her. Doomaka smirked and flashed an electric shell around her, shattering the rocks upon impact. She countered with a dark bolt of lightning through the smoke, striking Fate down in a single shot.

"No! Fate!" a woman shrieked. Doomaka laughed as she blew the smoke away.

"Hmph. You might have been a problem for my pets...but you're small fry to me. And here you were saying you'd "avenge" your friend. You're not worth my time." Doomaka said. But as she turned away, Fate suddenly created a surging pressure of water from beneath him, projecting him towards her.

"That's what YOU think witch!" Fate exclaimed. Doomaka gasped and looked back, only to be punched clean across the face by Fate.

"Now take THIS!" Fate shouted, following up by firing magical daggers at her shortly after. The onslaught surprised Doomaka and sent her crashing to the ground. Fate landed down on the ground safely, hearing everyone's cheer behind him. But he knew it was not over as Doomaka herself stood again.

"Well, guess I was wrong. You ARE worth my attention after all." Doomaka said with an evil stare. Fate groaned as he took a fighting stance, prepared to face Doomaka face to face.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Meanwhile, across dimensions back to Mahora Academy, Negi was seen out training in the courtyard with Anya. Both were locked in a magical battle between one another as nearby, Kotaro and Chamo watched.

"Sheesh. How long have those two gone at it? I'm getting bored here." Kotaro said. Chamo chuckled, looking up at him.

"Yeah right. You're only bored since its not YOU squaring off with ol' Negi. Am I right?" Chamo asked. Kotaro smirked and looked down at Chamo.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kotaro said. On the practice field, Anya was on her last breath as she collapsed to her knees.

"Okay. Okay. I need a break. Time out. Time out." Anya said, signaling a time out. Negi smirked and told Anya she could relax. After that, Anya completely broke down and fell on her back. Negi looked over to Kotaro.

"Hey! Kotaro! I still feel like going. You want a turn?" Negi asked. Chamo laughed as Kotaro stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"Heh heh heh. What took ya so long to ask? I ALWAYS want a shot at you Negi. After all, that's why we're part rivals, aren't we?" Kotaro chuckled. But as he started approaching him, someone intervened and stuck her arm out in front of Kotaro, stopping him. It was Asuna.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys. But Negi needs a break." Asuna said. Negi seemed confused as he and Kotaro both looked on at Asuna. Kotaro huffed.

"What gives you the right to say when Negi's had enough?" Kotaro asked. Asuna growled, giving Kotaro a bit of a scowl.

"Since I'M his partner! That's what gives me the right!" Asuna shouted "Negi's been overworking himself ever since that fight with Negor. I've been trying like crazy to give the idiot a break." Negi lightly chuckled.

"Asuna...I know you're worried. But I tell you. I'm fine." Negi said. But Asuna approached Negi and pinched his ear.

"Oh really? I watched you this morning. Shortly after you got up for breakfast, you passed out for a good hour. You NEED more rest." Asuna said, sounding firm in her words. She then grabbed Negi's arm and dragged him off, leaving Kotaro and Chamo alone with Anya.

"Wha? Oh! Come on Asuna!" Kotaro shouted "What am I supposed to do?" He then glanced at the exhausted Anya and grew a smirk.

"Whatever you want...NO!" Anya shouted. Kotaro groaned, stomping his foot on Chamo's tail, by accident, in frustration.

"DANG IT!" Kotaro exclaimed.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Later that day, as the moon was beginning to set over Mahora Academy, Negi was seen retiring early to his bed as Asuna watched with the same scowl on her face.

"Come on Asuna. You don't have to watch me all the time. I'm going to bed now, aren't I?" Negi asked. Asuna huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm making SURE you get a decent nights sleep. Honestly Negi. I'm glad that you're getting stronger and can fend for yourself better than before...but...ugh. Sometimes I wonder if your maturity has changed at all." Asuna said. Negi glanced at her, asking what made her think so.

"Well, for starters, you totally charge into a fight without us half the time, you keep trying to get more and more training in when, to ME, you look ready to collapse...not to mention you sometimes act like that little brat you were before." Asuna said. She walked over to Negi and looked firmly into his eyes.

"Aren't we partners Negi? You CAN'T keep pushing everything forward like this. You've got to take it easy and slow down. We'll stop Doomaka. But at this point, it doesn't feel like a race against the clock. So...just slow down, okay?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly gasped as a sense of pause was between Negi and Asuna. Negi sighed.

"I get it. I'm...I'm sorry for not noticing. I guess...I just want to have things like they were when I first came to Mahora...calm and peaceful with a tiny touch of insanity...the "Class 2-A" kind." Negi said. Asuna smirked.

"Good night Negi." she said. Negi nodded and wished her a good night's sleep too. After that, a peaceful night followed as Negi and Asuna drifted quietly off to sleep. The next morning soon came as Negi and Asuna were up and about together, already dressed and ready for a calm and slow paced day.

"So...you sleep any better last night?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, saying he felt completely recharged. Asuna chuckled, glad the early night rest helped. The two were soon out and about on the campus grounds, greeting the other students as they passed by. They soon found their way past Konoka and Setsuna.

"Good morning you two! How'd you sleep?" Konoka asked. Negi smiled, telling Konoka they had a perfect night's rest.

"That's good. You WERE looking a tad droopy these past few days. I was afraid you weren't getting enough sleep." Setsuna commented. Negi lightly chuckled, as did Asuna, telling them how Asuna said the same exact thing. But as the old friends got together and talked with one another for a while, Negi suddenly sensed something coming at them and glanced to the right.

"Hmm? Negi? What's up?" Asuna asked. Negi only continued to look on at the empty courtyard beside him when suddenly, a strange black portal flashed open and something leaped from it, landing on its feet. Konoka and Asuna lightly gasped, surprised by what appeared.

"N..Negi! What is it? Is this someone we should...?" Setsuna asked, preparing to fight. But Negi waved his hand, saying this was more of a "friend" than a "foe". And sure enough, the mysterious newcomer was Admiral Shadrux, having grown slightly taller since he last saw Negi.

"Shadrux? Wow. Long time no see." Asuna said. Shadrux smiled as he glanced on at Negi and Asuna.

"Negi...Asuna. Hello again. Its nice to see my friends from the other side again." Shadrux said, offering Negi a hand shake, to which he happily accepted.

"Oh yeah. Negi and Asuna told us about you. So...what brings you here admiral?" Konoka asked. Shadrux chuckled.

"Actually...you're now looking at Colonel Shadrux. Ever since our last little escapade with Negor, I got a promotion from the higher ups for our actions." Shadrux said "I'd like to thank you again for your assistance then." Asuna chuckled, saying it was no big deal. Negi nodded in agreement.

"But...I bet you know as well...that Negor has escaped, right?" Negi asked, quickly bringing up the question. Shadrux's smile firmed out, giving a nod.

"Yes. We haven't been able to pinpoint the rascal for quite some time since his escape. However, that's not why I'm here." Shadrux said. Negi and the others gasped.

"Huh? Then...why ARE you here?" Setsuna asked. Shadrux looked back at the portal he left open.

"Recently, I've been keeping in close touch with the other dimensions that are harboring yours and the Negative Plane. And...let's just say...they haven't been doing that great." Shadrux explained. Negi groaned.

"Let me guess. Does it have anything to do with Queen Doomaka or her forces?" Negi asked. Shadrux nodded.

"Here. I want to show you two something." Shadrux said. He led Negi and Asuna through the portal he came through and, when they exited, they found themselves in the same dimension as where the good Fate was fighting Doomaka. It was not a pretty sight for Negi and Asuna when they arrived.

"Oh no." Asuna muttered. Negi looked on, seeing the ravenged remains of what appeared to be a city. Doomaka and her Maelstroms had already laid waste to most of this dimension and were on the brink of claiming it for her territory. Negi groaned and made a fist.

"Doomaka...just how far is she going with this?" Negi thought. Just then, a sudden explosion in the distance caught Negi and Asuna's attention, watching magical blasts being fired left and right in a violent fashion. Asuna gasped.

"Wait. Negi? Do you think...one of the ones fighting over there is...?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, giving a slight growl.

"It's Doomaka all right. I can sense her dark energy from here. We'd better lend a hand." Negi said. He turned to Asuna, asking for her aide. Asuna nodded and stood at Negi's side as he called his staff. The two climbed on and flew towards the battlesite as Shadrux whistled. From the portal came a small hover cycle as he quickly jumped on and followed Negi and Asuna.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	9. Ch 9: Dimension Rescue

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 9: Dimension Rescue_**

Still within the opposite dimension, the alternate Fate was being blasted left and right by attacks from the assaulting Doomaka. Her recent blast sent him soaring across the ground before crashing. Doomaka laughed at the sight of Fate.

"All right. I think you've humored me enough for one day. Now stand aside you other dimension trash." Doomaka said. Fate groaned, slowly getting back up. His body was covered with bruises and scrapes, evidence of Doomaka's overwhelming power. He growled and clapped both hands together.

"Never! This is MY home! And you will NEVER have it!" Fate cried. He focused all of his magical energy around him, causing the ground to quake as large boulders rose up around him. Doomaka merely watched with a dull glance as Fate focused at her.

"You will not...advance any farther! You...You...SHE-DEVIL!" Fate exclaimed, launching both boulders towards her. But as they came soaring, Doomaka huffed and swung her right arm. In a flash, the boulders were shattered by large purple explosions, sending a wave of magic enduced pebbles back at Fate, striking at him with vicious intent.

"No! Fate!" a woman cried. Fate groaned, bracing himself with each hit. Doomaka huffed.

"This is getting tiresome. Now out of my way before I decide to show little mercy and take your head." Doomaka said. She raised her hand and summoned a glowing black sphere over her head. It was three times the size of a bowling ball, giving off a malefic red glow around it. Fate looked up at it and gasped.

"C...Crap! Too...worn down. Can't...dodge that." Fate thought. Doomaka looked on at the sense of defeat in Fate's eyes and grinned.

"Actually...I grow bored with holding back. Here's an example for EVERYONE! No one defies me and lives to tell the tale!" Doomaka called. She reared back, preparing to throw her sphere. But suddenly, two glowing orbs were fired from the distance, soaring directly at and striking Doomaka in the chest. The sudden attack caught her off guard, causing her to scream as she was blasted back a good distance. Everyone gasped.

"What...What was THAT?" a man gasped. All eyes turned to the sky as Negi and Asuna were seen soaring onto the battlefield, riding Negi's staff, with Shadrux close behind. Fate looked up and gasped.

"N...Negi?" he thought. Negi quickly brought him and Asuna to the ground before jumping off and drawing their weapons as Doomaka looked on. Shadrux hopped off his scooter before drawing his rocket launcher.

"Drat. I should've known causing so much ruckus would eventually draw out that four eyed troll." Doomaka thought. Negi caught glance at Doomaka and growled, looking around at the destruction caused by her and the Maelstroms.

"Doomaka...you heartless monster. Look at what you and your minions have caused! Have you no pity for anyone?" Negi exclaimed "Your senseless destruction is leaving thousands without home and separating families!" Doomaka huffed.

"They deserve to grovel at my feet. All worlds in the known universe belong to ME. I am the goddess of death and destruction. It's only natural that I have a say in who calls the shots in these dimensions." Doomaka said. Asuna groaned, grinding her teeth.

"You're sick! Sick and TWISTED, ya know that? Just what gives YOU the right to cause all of this destruction? Not ONE of these dimensions belong to you!" Asuna exclaimed. Doomaka smirked.

"Oh really? Well, complain all you want. I've already set my focus on becoming the new queen of all dimensions. And there isn't a thing you groveling WORMS can do." she said, suddenly vanishing with a wicked cackle. The Maelstroms soon followed by suddenly vanishing. Negi groaned, trying to attack her but missed.

"Doomaka! Come back here and fight!" Negi exclaimed. But suddenly, he felt something grab his feet. Negi looked down and saw the injured Fate.

"Negi? Is...Is...that really you?" Fate panted. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"Fate? Fate Averruncus?" Asuna gasped.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

A while after learning everything that happened, Negi could easily see that this dimension was no longer safe to inhabit, fearing that Doomaka and the Maelstroms would soon return. He sat down with Asuna and Shadrux alongside the injured Fate.

"Wait. Hold on. Negi, are you sure about this? You're talking about moving all of these people to OUR dimension?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"Asuna, just look. Doomaka has made this place uninhabitable. People are suffering because of all the chaos she's caused. Its not safe to be here anymore." Negi said. Fate coughed, rubbing his side as he tried to lean forward.

"I...I should've guessed you would...say something absurd like that. You may be...from another dimension, but you're just like the Negi Springfield from my world." Fate said. Shadrux paused to think, wondering how they were going to convince everyone to evacuate this dimension and go to Negi's dimension.

"Negi does have a point. Without any proper help or aide, this dimension is just a sitting duck for when that psycho witch strikes back. So, if we're gonna try and evacuate these folks, now should be the time." Shadrux said "I'll contact the boys back in the Negative Plane and get the dimensional channels open. That's how I managed to come to you two." Asuna glanced around, looking at the determined faces on the boys.

"Fate? Are you sure about this? What if your people don't want to leave?" Asuna asked "This is like...telling everyone to abandon their homes." Fate sighed.

"Asuna...we do not have homes anymore. I believe...this may be the only chance they have...at survival. Even I...can't hold Doomaka's forces off by myself...much longer." Fate said, stating that he has slowly begun turning ill since plagues and disease riddled their world. Asuna sighed.

"All right then. Negi? Let's go and round everyone up. We've got a lot of people to herd out and probably not a lot of time. No telling when that old hag's gonna come back." Asuna said. Negi nodded, unaware that their conversation was being watched by the evil Doomaka, observing them inside of the crystal ball.

"So...an old hag am I? Hmph. That's not nice to call someone...scrawny little shrimp." Doomaka said. She sighed and snapped her fingers, suddenly calling three of the Children of Hades to her feet. One of them was Pride. The other two were named Envy and Glutton. Envy was a slender, buff built teenage boy with spiky black hair, pale white skin and wore nothing but an open black vest and dark pants. Glutton was a rather fat young woman with three pigtails in her hair and a pair of tiny devil wings on her back.

"What do you request mother?" they asked. Doomaka smirked and turned their attention to the crystal ball, showing Negi and Asuna to them.

"See these two my children? They think they can stop my conquest of the other dimensions. Not to mention the carrot topped worm just called me an "old hag"." Doomaka explained. The three of them gasped.

"What? Why that no good little...!" Glutton shouted, speaking in a deep tone for a girl. Pride huffed.

"They think they can just talk bad about our momma? Not on OUR watch." Pride said. Envy smirked, turning his gaze to Doomaka.

"Allow US mother. I'll GLADLY tear those potty mouthed worms limb from limb. I haven't had a decent playtime in ten thousand years!" Envy shouted. Doomaka smirked, rising from her throne and approached Envy, lightly scratching his chin.

"Go for it. Tear those "naughty" children to shreds my babies." she whispered. Envy, Glutton and Pride laughed, drawing their wings and suddenly taking off out through a large opening in the roof, flying towards Negi and Asuna's location. Doomaka smirked and looked back at the crystal's image of Negi.

"Watch out Springfield. You're in for it now." she said, giving a small cackle.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Back in the other dimension, Shadrux had already called ahead and opened a large dimensional portal, big enough to transport everyone in this dimension. Fate stood by Negi's side as he and Asuna had already gathered everyone together.

"Everyone! Listen to us! You don't have much time until Doomaka or her goons come back! Now we're going to keep the dimension portal open long enough for all of you to evacuate into our dimension. You'll be much safer there than you will here." Asuna explained. The other people began to murmur between themselves.

"But...what about our home?" a woman asked.

"Its nothing at the moment. We can't stay here. That psycho lady could come back any second. I'd rather be safe than thinking about when life's gonna end." a man said. Asuna and Negi watched as some seemed eager to go but half seemed bound to stay. Fate groaned as he leaned against Negi.

"Everyone. Please. I know this is our home. But if we just stay here and wait, Doomaka will only make our lives more miserable. Pretty soon, there may not...be a home to protect." Fate explained. The people stopped and looked on at Fate, quickly understanding what the injured protector meant. They then all turned their attention to Negi.

"All right...Mr. Springfield. We'll...We'll go with you. But please...bring down that horrible woman." a man said. Negi nodded.

"Don't worry. We plan to. I will NEVER let that twisted woman cause anymore destruction." Negi said. But just then, a gang of cackling laughs were heard from the skies above. Everyone quickly looked up and saw Pride, Envy and Glutton.

"Ha! Yeah right! You know what you little maggots would do against mother? You'd be torn limb from limb. You'd be like STUPID little worms trying to take on a mighty hawk!" Envy laughed.

"And now...so our mom doesn't have to...WE'LL gladly be sending all of you to the darkest depths of oblivion!" Pride exclaimed. The three laughed as Negi and Asuna groaned, wavering over how to deal with their latest visitors.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	10. Ch 10: Dance of the Hades Children

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 10: Dance of the Hades Children_**

Just as Negi and the others were preparing to slip the inhabitants of Fate's world from Doomaka's watch, three of her children suddenly appeared and started to attack the group. People fled in terror as each was chasing them in a playful fashion.

"Hee hee hee! Shame on you for thinking you could just escape! Mommy won't let you!" Pride laughed, swinging black fireballs at the terrified people below. Glutton laughed too, scaring everyone by summoning demons and sending them flying every which way. Negi, Fate and Asuna snarled.

"Great! Just when we were about to...! DAH! We were so CLOSE!" Asuna shouted. Negi suddenly handed Fate to Asuna and called his staff before charging.

"Hey! Wh-What? Negi! Wait!" Asuna called. But Negi's charge was cut off when Envy suddenly landed firmly in front of him. He smirked and wagged his finger.

"Not so fast there "Negi Springfield". My siblings are just having FUN. So if you wanna join in the "fun", you'll have to get through ME first." Envy snickered. Negi snarled.

"You! Leave these people alone! What Doomaka is doing is just...twisted! You are NOT rulers of any dimension!" Negi exclaimed. Envy laughed, suddenly taking to the sky and forming a dark sphere between his hands.

"Sure! Keep thinking that...while I blow your HEAD off!" Envy laughed, throwing it directly for Negi. But suddenly, Asuna jumped in the way, drawing her sword and deflecting the attack with one mighty swing.

"Ehh?" Envy gasped. Asuna glared back at Negi.

"Negi! You idiot! You can't just go charging in there! Did you forget you had a PARTNER?" Asuna shouted. Negi groaned.

"But...Asuna! Look at what these monsters are doing to these people! I...I can't...I can't take just watching all this!" Negi shouted. Asuna sighed.

"I know Negi. But at least wait a bit first. I felt like charging in there alongside ya. After all, we're partners." Asuna said. Negi and Asuna quietly looked on at each other as Envy simply watched. But suddenly, Fate got back on his feet and glared up at Envy.

"Hey you! Catch!" Fate called. Envy quickly turned towards Fate, greeted by a giant boulder hurdled at his face. It struck dead on and sent him spiraling through the air. But when he gained his balance again, Envy growled. He had a giant stripe of dirt running up the middle of his face.

"Why...you...! How DARE you get my face dirty!" Envy shouted, firing a giant black beam towards him. Fate gasped and hurried to avoid it, caught by the explosion blowing him off his feet. Envy then came diving towards him.

"Forget Springfield! You're MINE!" Envy cried. But as Envy flew in close, Fate quickly flipped onto his feet and round house kicked Envy across his face.

"Negi! Asuna! Take care of the other two! This one's mine!" Fate called, staring at the downed Envy. Negi and Asuna nodded, quickly charging after Pride and Glutton. Asuna gripped her sword hilt tightly before lunging up towards the flying Glutton.

"Go get her Asuna!" Negi called. When Asuna was directly behind her, Glutton turned around and gasped.

"Hey FATTY!" Asuna shouted. With one mighty swing, she struck Glutton and brought her crashing down to the ground with a heavy impact.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Meanwhile, Shadrux was rounding up the demons summoned by Glutton, firing a barrage of missiles at them.

"That's right ya little swines! Fear me!" Shadrux exclaimed, launching another round at them. The wave exploded on contact, wiping the demons to ash. He then heard Fate yelling in agony. He quickly turned and saw him getting socked in the face by Envy.

"Whoa! Hang on kid! I'm coming!" Shadrux called. Envy laughed with each blow he dealt to Fate.

"Yeah! Let's see how YOU like getting whacked in the face ya little dimensional WORM!" Envy called. But suddenly, as he dealt another punch to Fate, he didn't notice Shadrux taking aim and firing a barrage of missiles at him. He quickly turned and gasped as they were now inches from him.

"Fate! Heads up!" Shadrux called. Fate groaned and ducked down as the missiles collided into Envy, exploding in a fiery eruption just inches above Fate. As the smoke cleared, the blasts had singed parts of Envy's clothes as he shielded himself with his arms.

"Dang. I thought that would've done more damage. These brats are just as bad as Negor." Shadrux thought. From behind his arms, they could hear Envy snarling in a demonic voice as, meanwhile, Asuna was squaring off face to face with Glutton. She swung her claws in a vicious fashion, trying to get to Asuna. But Asuna had her sword raised in defense, being able to withstand her attack.

"Sheesh! I don't know what's worse Glutton! Your fat gut or your UGLY face!" Asuna cried. But that only angered Glutton further.

"Why you little...! You think just cause you a skinny toothpick that you're PRETTIER than Glutton?" Glutton exclaimed, halting her attack. Asuna smirked and slipped her sword at her side, taunting Glutton as she put her hands around her waist.

"Yeah. I KNOW I'm prettier than you. Even a certain "ditz" I know could vouch for it." Asuna said. Glutton growled as her eyes glowed red.

"You...You...You...You LIE!" Glutton roared. She suddenly leaped up into the air and took a deep inhale, sucking in a lot of air before she puffed up like a giant balloon. But as soon as she did, spikes seemed to stick out from her body. Asuna gasped.

"Let see how pretty you are with HOLES all over you!" Glutton laughed, now in a deeper voice. She came dive bombing at Asuna, quickly drawing her sword over her as Glutton's impact drove her into the ground. Negi was chasing after Pride, firing waves of light arrows at her while riding his staff. But each time he did, Pride called forth a dark toy bear in the way, shielding herself. She laughed each time Negi's attack was blocked.

"Ha ha ha ha! What a JOKE! Your attacks are TOO SLOW!" Pride laughed. Negi groaned, preparing a different spell.

"Oh really? Let's see you laugh at THIS!" Negi called. Pride gasped as Negi conjured a giant gust of wind and blasted it towards her. She called another stuffed bear to shield her, but the wind was too strong and started to send Pride spiraling backwards through the air. Negi came on the charge as she was spiraling in midair.

"Hey! No fair! That wasn't even an attack!" Pride called. But suddenly, she saw Negi now right above her.

"That's right. But THIS is!" Negi shouted. He quickly elbowed Pride's toy, causing it to break into nothing as he quickly flipped around on his staff, striking Pride in the chest with a twister kick. She screamed as she was soaring down towards the ground. But Pride quickly flipped over and stopped herself in midair.

"Why you...! Quit cheating!" Pride called. Both hands started to glow black as she locked them together, firing black shards directly towards Negi. But Negi summoned a giant windstorm around him, acting like a shield for the attack. Pride groaned.

"All right. I see your game. But TWO can play your game." Pride said. She came darting straight for Negi, suddenly vanishing when Negi locked eyes with her. He gasped.

"Where...Where did she go?" Negi gasped. From behind, a gang of Pride appeared and snickered, drawing Negi's attention before they all connected with a blast of dark energy at close range. The blasts sent Negi flying off his staff and crashing to the ground. Nearby, Asuna was still shielding herself from Glutton. But suddenly, as Glutton landed right in front of her, she took a giant chomp into Asuna's sword, riping out a bite sized chunk of it.

"Wha...? HEY! What kind of sicko are you?" Asuna exclaimed. Glutton laughed as she chewed the sword chunk, spitting lightning fast nail like bullets from her mouth. They came speeding past Asuna, cutting her all over her body. Glutton laughed, watching blood trickling from her cuts.

"And now...hee hee hee hee hee!" Glutton laughed, taking another jump in the air. Asuna gasped, looking up at Glutton coming down at her. But before she could crash into Asuna, Glutton was attacked by Shadrux firing a barrage of missiles directly at her face. Asuna quickly turned to Shadrux, seeing Envy headlocked by Fate behind him.

"They're too strong! We've gotta move! NOW!" Shadrux called. Asuna nodded and whistled to Negi, currently locked hand to hand with Pride.

"Tell me something Negi Springfield. How does it feel...knowing that you just struck a girl? Didn't you learn ANY manners from Mahora?" Pride chuckled. Negi groaned, trying to break free to join Asuna. But suddenly, as they were facing each other face to face, Negi grinned, partially surprising Pride.

"Yes. I am a gentlemen after all. However, to a misbehaving child like yourself...I'm willing to overlook the fact that you're a girl to stop you! Just like I'm going to stop Doomaka!" Negi shouted. Pride gasped as Negi slipped a hand free, creating a spiraling orb of wind in his palm and drove it straight in Pride's face. It imploded in her face, sending Pride soaring across the ground as Negi hurried to gather Fate's people together.

"Now everyone! Hurry!" Negi called. The people nodded and hurried through the portal as Shadrux leaded everyone safely through it. Fate looked down at the head locked Envy.

"We'll have to settle this another time. But, know this. Leave my people ALONE!" Fate shouted. He quickly pushed Envy away before firing another boulder from behind, sending him crashing into Glutton. Everyone then hurried to race through the portal as it was slowly breaking apart. By the time Envy and the others were back on their feet, Negi and the others were already gone.

"Hey! Did...Did you see that? Those little trolls got away!" Envy shouted. Glutton groaned, deflating herself into her regular size.

"No fair! I was finally getting back at that pimp mouthed vixen!" Glutton shouted. Nearby, Pride groaned as she had dirt marks on her body and her hair dangled in her face.

"Negi Springfield...don't you THINK this is over. No one can beat me...not even you. Trust me. Mother, or I, WILL get the better of you in the end..." Pride thought, pulling the hair back from her face. And in a flash, all three vanished in a black flash.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Back in Doomaka's fortress, the three partially injured approached Doomaka's throne. They kneeled before her, looking away in anguish.

"We're...We're sorry mommy. They got away." Pride said, trying to hide her shame. Doomaka looked at all three of them, having observed the fight earlier in her crystal ball. But as they watched her rise, feeling they would be scolded, Doomaka simply chuckled and patted each one of them.

"Oh my children. Do not worry. I know I wanted you to shred Negi and his friends limb from limb. But...if it is any consolation, you all did an excellent job in letting those mortals know your true strength." Doomaka said. The three gasped as they suddenly eyed their mom.

"R...Really? Th...Thank you!" they shouted. Doomaka giggled and sent the three of them off to recover. She then approached her crystal ball as Envy sighed with relief.

"Man. I thought mom was gonna blow a blood vessel when she found out. I totally LOVE her!" Envy laughed. But as Glutton agreed, Pride was seen flying off on her own, landing in a nearby cave above. She tucked herself against the wall as she looked at the bruises left by Negi. She then thought back to the last words she had heard, both from Negor and from Negi.

_" Why should you bother asking? I told you that I wanted to settle the score with him...and I'd do it alone. So that was a wasted question. " _

_" To a misbehaving child like yourself...I'm willing to overlook the fact that you're a girl to stop you! Just like I'm going to stop Doomaka! "_

Pride groaned.

"They think they can look down on me. Negor...he talked about getting back at Negi for last time. He looked down on me. And now...Negi...he...he looked down on me too because he had some crazy fantasy that he was going to "beat" mommy." Pride said. Her eyes suddenly glowed red as she glanced across the cavern.

"Well...let's see how they BOTH like it when it's ME looking down on them. No one...makes me look like a dolt. Not Negor...Not Negi...not ANYONE!" Pride seethed. Her body lightly glowed red as the thought of Negor and Negi flowed in her head.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	11. Ch 11: Guest from Another World

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 11: Guest from Another World_**

At Mahora Academy, Fate was settling into the new surroundings he found himself in since fleeing his dimension with Negi and Asuna. They brought their other dimension friend to see the dean, who happened to be in his office at the time with Professor Takahata.

"Ah. I see. So you are NOT the Fate of our world." Konoe said with intrigue. Negi and Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. In his dimension, he's the big shot hero. But...its been taken over by Doomaka and...there's pretty much nothing left to protect." Asuna explained. Fate sighed, remembering how his dimension was before Doomaka had come and how it looked now. Negi glanced over at Fate.

"If only there was more I could've done. I was no match for that...for that she-devil." Fate groaned, shaking his hand in frustration. But as he thought of only vengeance against Doomaka, Negi patted Fate's shoulder.

"Its okay Fate. We'll make sure that witch pays for everything she's done. We won't let her get away with it." Negi said. Asuna and Takahata nodded.

"Yes. But its only a matter of time until she strikes here again. Its a good idea that you brought over the survivors to Mahora City, but we cannot say for sure when Doomaka will target us next." Takahata said. Asuna turned to her professor and flashed her pactio card.

"Don't worry professor. If that ugly old hag decides to come after us next, we'll make sure she gets what's coming to her." Asuna said.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

In another part of Mahora, Akusa was quietly sitting by herself on a flight of stairs by the school grounds. She watched as she saw a pair of butterflies flying past her, thinking of Negor's face the minute she watched them fly apart.

"Negor...what am I gonna do about you? Will you ever listen?" Akusa thought. From nearby, Shade was seen passing by with a set of books under her arm. She seemed to be bright and cheery, humming quietly to herself before stopping to see Akusa lightly sniffling.

"Huh? Akusa?" Shade thought. She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, quickly gaining her attention.

"Oh. Hi Shade. What's up?" Akusa asked as Shade sat next to her. Shade set the books at her side before scooching a bit closer to Akusa.

"Well, that's what I want to ask you. You seem kind of down. What's the problem?" Shade asked. Akusa gasped, lightly blushing a bit before looking away. She nervously chuckled, trying to tell Shade that there was nothing wrong with her. But when she looked back, she saw Shade leaning in closer.

"No. Something seems wrong. You wouldn't hide yourself if nothing was wrong. You can trust me." Shade said. Akusa lightly glanced at Shade before giving a sigh and turning back.

"It's...It's about Negor. I'm really...I'm really worried about him. It seems like all that time with Doomaka...has made him more of a monster than before. I couldn't reason with him to forget this vengeance plot of his." Akusa said. Shade seemed a little surprised, thinking back to how she tried to reason with Gragon to stop him from trying to destroy space and time.

"Yeah. I know how that feels. I couldn't stop my father...er, Doom's puppet...from continuing on with his plans. He hated this world so much that he craved its destruction." Shade said. Akusa and Shade looked at one another, quickly falling silent as they looked on at each other.

"Heh heh. Guess that sorts of makes us "similar" in some way. We both had someone we cared about and tried to convince them to stop their evil ways." Shade said "But...my father had to be defeated in order to stop him." Akusa lightly gasped and looked away.

"I...I hope that doesn't have to happen to Negor. He...He MUST have some goodness in him." Akusa said. She felt Shade patting her shoulder with her hand.

"I bet he does. Just keep at it. I might not have been able to save my father from his doom. But I just know YOU can save Negor before he's too deep in the dark to save." Shade said. Akusa lightly smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks Shade." she said. Shade smiled, glad they could have the chance to talk.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Inside Library Island, Negi and Asuna sat down with Fate in the library lobby, trying to plot out Doomaka's recent activity.

"Just what IS Doomaka hoping to accomplish by laying waste to all these dimensions? I know she wants to be the ruler of them all. But...she must have some more LOGICAL reason for doing all of this. But...what?" Asuna groaned. Chamo sat at Negi's side.

"Well, all I can say is that is one freakin' psycho chick. Heh. I'd hate to get on her BAD side." Chamo said. Negi glanced to Chamo and then to the others.

"No matter what her real objective is...we cannot simply let her have her way. We have to stop her, no matter what." Negi said. But Fate then pointed out that to get anywhere close to Doomaka, they'd have to try and get past her close bodyguards, the Children of Hades.

"The Children of...? Wait. Is that where those crazy nuts Pride, Envy and Glutton came from? If THOSE are her elite bodyguards...we'll have a bit of a problem there. Fighting Glutton was NO cake walk." Asuna said. Chamo nodded, especially hearing she had taken a giant chomp out of her sword.

"If her minions are that strong, I dare to think what it must truly be like to face her head to head at full power. I faced her before and I was almost killed. And I don't believe she was even using her REAL power." Fate said. Negi sighed, rubbing his face.

"What are we going to do? There must be SOMEWAY to stop her." Negi said. Just then, Negi felt a hand being gently rested on his shoulder. He turned around and looked, seeing a blue skinned young woman standing behind him. She had lush blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Perhaps I can help?" she asked. Negi and Asuna gasped, suddenly recognizing her.

"P...Princess Zefro! Hey! What are you doing here?" Asuna laughed. Zefro giggled, happy to see the two of them again after so long. She took a seat at Negi's side.

"The dean had sent a message to me as of late. I came to offer my assistance to your dilemma." Zefro said. Fate turned to Negi and Asuna, asking how they knew her.

"Oh. Princess Zefro is someone we met a long time ago during this big party we had once. She's the princess of a race of people called the Zeroians." Asuna explained. Zefro nodded.

"But now...we too are suffering from that villain Doomaka. She's already attacked our dimension while she is trying to overthrow our government and become ruler." Zefro said. Negi and the others gasped, angering Negi inside with the news.

"No. Not Princess Zefro's people too." Negi thought. Chamo scurried over to Princess Zefro, asking if she had any kind of idea why she was there.

"Well, we have some kind of idea as to what she might be after. Here. Look at this." Zefro said, reaching into her cloak and taking out some kind of book. She set it down on the table and flipped open its pages. The book suddenly flashed as the projection of two large glass shards were seen floating over the book. They were both diamond shaped while one was yellow with a glowing white light within. The other was a black shard with a hazy red light glowing within.

"What are those?" Asuna asked.

"These...are the very fragments that hold our reality in check. They are the Shards of Heaven and Hell." Zefro explained "Each one holds a very powerful magic that is mightier than any other in known existance." Negi gasped.

"Wait. I...I heard tales of that back home in Wales. Supposedly, the two shards are the very essence of light and darkness in this world." Negi said. Zefro nodded.

"Correct. However, in her hands, the shards would spell Doomaka's complete and utter domination of all reality. If she got her hands on them, her power would be far too great for anyone and she could utterly twist the very reality of time and space to however she pleases." Zefro said. Fate gasped.

"Then...is THAT why she is attacking the other dimensions? Trying to find the two shards?" Fate asked. Zefro lightly nodded, slowly closing the book.

"We don't know if that is for sure, but it is the only strong hunch we can go on for right now. It would make sense that Doomaka would be after them. The shards are supposedly lost in the dimensions, both are never in the same one." Zefro said. Asuna and Negi turned to one another.

"No wonder Doomaka wants us out of the way. WE'RE probably the only ones who can keep her from getting her grubby mitts on the shards." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Yes. That gives us more of a reason to stop her. Too many people have suffered due to her selfish desires." Negi said. Fate turned to Zefro, asking if she may have any leads as to the location of either shard. The princess paused to think.

"Well, I HAVE heard rumors from the people in our dimension that a large dark crystal was found sometime ago. But as of yet, no one has been able to find it." Zefro said. Negi looked firmly on, believing this crystal to be the "Hell Shard".

"That must be it. Princess? If we could, could you take us to your universe? We have to check this out. If its the Hell Shard, we've got to get it before Doomaka does." Asuna asked. Zefro nodded.

"Of course. I can speak with my father and the royal court. In no time at all, I can guarantee you'll be allowed in." Zefro said. In everyone's head, they all were in agreement with one another, seeing this as a plan they could work on. With the idea of Doomaka's scheme in their head, this could be the start of their real efforts to stop the vile witch.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	12. Ch 12: Zeroian Chaos

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 12: Zeroian Chaos_**

We find ourselves in a different dimension, one completely different from that of Mahora Academy or of Fate's dimension. It appears to be a vast, beautiful kingdom situated inside a large floating bubble like dome over the city skies. In the square of this vast kingdom, Negi and friends suddenly appear in the blink of an eye, joining Princess Zefro at her side. With Negi is Asuna, Kotaro, Anya, Gregor, Shade and Setsuna.

"So...this is your dimension?" Kotaro asked. Zefro nodded.

"Yes. This is the world of the Zeroians." she said "Its name is Angelical Valley." The others looked on in amazement, stunned by the visual beauty of Zefro's home. The buildings were sparkling clean, the people were in such high spirits and there was much lush plants and trees decorating the rims of the city. Negi looked down at the shimmering gold roads beneath his feet.

"Whoa! Is this...Is this really GOLD?" Asuna exclaimed. Zefro turned with a nod.

"Yes it is. Our ancient ancestors used to pave gold walkways. We do our best to preserve its original beauty." she explained. Kotaro seemed to snicker as he saw his face reflected in the gold below. But Anya was quick to catch on.

"Kotaro? I know that look on your face. Don't get any funny ideas." Anya said. Kotaro glared over at Anya, asking what possible idea she thought was floating through his head.

"What kind of idea? DUH! You were thinking of stealing some of this gold! You rat!" Anya exclaimed. Zefro, deciding to ignore Anya and Kotaro's arguement, began leading everyone down the street towards the palace. As they walked, Negi and Asuna looked around at everyone's smiling and bright faces. Each of the inhabitants was the same as Princess Zefro, light blue skin and elf like ears.

"Hey...princess? If your dimension is being attacked by the likes of Doomaka and her goons, why does everyone seem so happy?" Asuna asked. Fate glanced on.

"Indeed. I imagined this place to show signs of destruction and poverty. But...it seems so peaceful here that..." Fate added. Zefro glanced over her shoulder and sighed.

"The evil one has attacked our city several times...but only during night fall. Our magic is too strong for any of her minions to attack during broad daylight. But at night, our magic slowly weakens. We have kept all of this chaos a secret from the people. The last thing I want is for everyone to be worrying." Zefro said. Negi lightly gasped.

"Hmm. Well, I can see how telling everyone a psychotic goddess of death is out to make this place hers. That would make anyone a bit worried." Gregor said. But Shade commented that the people would have to know eventually. Zefro nodded, wanting to keep it a secret until such time came.

"Wow. You really care for your people princess." Shade said. Zefro nodded, saying she loved everyone so very much.

"The people of my dimension are blessed with such kindness and passion for one another that I cannot let Doomaka turn this place into the cornerstone of hell. If I would have to, I'd face that witch alone if it meant my people would be safe." Zefro said. Negi and Asuna lightly gasped, amazed to hear her strong devotion to her people. As they momentarily stopped along the road, they saw a large pearl white castle in the far distance. The princess slowly turned around and faced everyone.

"This is it. This is the home of the Zeroian royal family...my home." she said.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Inside the palace, Zefro led Negi and the others into the throne room, where they found the king, Zefro's father, residing in his throne. He beared similarities to his daughter, but he was dressed from head to toe in royal garnments and beared a bright golden crown atop his long white hair.

"Ah. Zefro, my daughter...you have returned." he said. Zefro politely bowed to her father.

"Yes father. I have returned. And I have brought with me the help I promised. The ones to help us rid Doomaka's looming shadow." she said. The king looked on as Negi and Asuna bowed to him.

"Your majesty, I am Negi Springfield. And this is my trusted partner, Asuna Kagurzaka. My friends and I have come at the request of Zefro to help rid your dimension of the wicked Doomaka." Negi said. Asuna followed by introducing herself, as did the others shortly after.

"So you are the famous Negi Springfield. I have heard talk about you boy. You have saved your dimension, and others in the process, from great evils such as the plaguing scourge known as Gragon." he said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy getting the best of him. But...heh. We did. That's why WE'RE here now and HE is probably rummaging around in the underworld." Asuna chuckled. Zefro lightly smiled, as did the king.

"We wish to help you out in anyway we can your majesty. Our world is being threatened by the likes of the evil Doomaka also. I think it would be in everyone's best interest to work together in this time of crisis." Shade explained. Fate agreed, offering his service as well while he was relatively new to Negi's team.

"Yes. I agree. That heartless welch has done her fair amount of damage to our city...all in pursuit of this ridiculous power she claims we have. The supposed "Hell Shard"." the king said. Those very words firmed Negi's gaze as he looked up at the king.

"Actually, in such related terms, we have also come looking for the shard as well. It supposedly is what's holding the very fabric of reality in check. With your permission, we wish to search your city for the shard and bring it back with us before Doomaka can have it." Negi said. The king looked on at Negi, seeing the firm glare in his eyes.

"That blasted thing is what's holding all reality together? Hmph. I imagined it was only a myth. But from what I have heard from the common folk, it may be real. Someone said they actually found a black jewel somewhere near the edge of the city." he said. He paused for a moment to ponder, seen stroking his chin.

"Father?" Zefro asked. The king remained quiet until he rested his hands on his lap.

"Negi Springfield, as king of Angelical Valley, you are welcomed to search for this "Hell Shard". If it is real, we cannot allow that horrible vexen to get her hands on it. I will ask that when you find it, you must take it with you to your dimension. I fear that the longer it remains here, the more restless Doomaka may become in trying to obtain it." he said. Negi and Asuna smiled, glancing at one another before bowing to the king.

"Of course your majesty. You can count on us. We WON'T let Doomaka have this or any other dimension. Thank you." Asuna said. The king smiled, knowing he could count on Negi and his friends.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

Once they left the palace, Zefro led Negi and the others back out to the streets. From where she stood, the princess pointed out to a large forest on the very edge of the kingdom. The trees appeared to be lush with green leaves and pearl white bark.

"That is supposedly where the people have found that strange shard. If the Hell Shard is there, that's where we must search." Zefro explained. Kotaro looked out at the forest.

"All the way out there huh? Heh. All right then. Negi?" Kotaro asked. Negi nodded and summoned his staff. He climbed aboard along with Asuna and Anya. They took off towards the woods as Kotaro started following behind, leaping across the rooftops as Gregor and Shade flew behind Negi. Zefro was given a lift aboard Gregor's back.

"Hey princess? If I can ask, what's the name of that forest?" Asuna asked.

"That is the Purietca Forest. It is all that remains of what was once a lush forest where the kingdom stands now. We preserve those trees as a sign of peace between us and the fauna of this place." Zefro explained. Negi looked firmly on at the forest below.

"All right everyone! I think we're closing in on the...what the?" Negi shouted, suddenly spotting something outside the city. From out of nowhere, a giant black battleship, lined to the nose with razor sharp spikes and blades, suddenly came charging full speed for the barricade.

"What is that?" Gregor exclaimed. Zefro gasped.

"I...I don't know! That is not one of Doomaka's forces! I've never seen it before!" Zefro cried. The battleship came charging straight for the city, smashing clean through the barrier like it was made of fragile glass. The people below started to scream and panic at the sight of it piercing the barrier.

"Gah! What is that thing? A black warship?" a woman exclaimed. Only the nose of the ship was able to break its way through the shield. And from the deck of the battleship, hordes of flying demons were suddenly seen soaring out into the city. Zefro gasped.

"No! This can't be happening!" Zefro exclaimed. Negi quickly began chanting a spell, gripping one hand tightly to his staff. Asuna called forth her sword as Anya drew her wand.

"If that's not Doomaka, then...WHO is it?" Anya asked. Asuna wish she knew as well. The demons continued soaring into the city until Negi finally finished his spell, causing a giant tornado of wind to surround them, sucking in the demon horde and flinging them against the barricade. Once they touched it, they were eradicated into dust.

"Now I see why Doomaka doesn't attack this place during the day! That barricade just fried those monsters!" Shade called. Suddenly, Negi and Asuna looked down towards the deck of the ship and saw someone standing there, giving orders to the remaining demons.

"There! That must be the captain!" Asuna cried. Negi nodded, glancing back at the others who also gave a nod.

"Come on! We've got to stop him before those demons come back!" Negi cried. They all came diving towards the deck of the ship, making a clean dash for the captain. But suddenly, the captain turned around and spotted them. He gave a grin and raised one hand, firing a giant black beam directly at them. They gasped and ducked away, just barely avoiding the blast.

"HOLY COW! Did you see the size of that thing?" Anya screamed. Negi groaned, trying to get a clean look at the captain on deck. All he could make out was black demonic armor coating his upper body and legs. A long red cape blew behind him.

"Come on. I think we should land down below. That was way too close, even for the princess." Gregor said, looking back at Zefro. Negi and the others nodded, not wanting to put Zefro in danger. They landed on the outskirts of the forest as the captain suddenly began taking steps towards the edge of the ship. All eyes remained fixated on the ship's nose, waiting to see the captain.

"You think...Could it be one of Doomaka's elites? Like those Children of Hades?" Asuna asked. Negi groaned, unable to tell when he looked on from aboard his staff. Suddenly, a malefic laugh was heard echoing the skies of the city. The very sound of it spooked Gregor and paralyzed Shade with fear.

"No way. Th-Th-That voice!" Gregor thought. Shade was literally shaking in her shoes, slowly trying to back away in fear.

"It...It can't be! Not him!" Shade gasped. Negi and Asuna looked up at the ship's nose, gasping at the sight of the battleship's captain, the revived Gragon.

"Negi Springfield...its been too long." he said, flashing a pair of giant, blood red sabers from the palms of his hands.

"G...Gragon?" Negi gasped. Asuna's eyes were riddled with shock, fearing the sight of Gragon.

"B-But...is it him...OR Lord Death?" Asuna muttered.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	13. Ch 13: Duel in Familiar Darkness

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 13: Duel in Familiar Darkness_**

Gragon glared down at Negi and his friends by the forest's edge. He smirked as his red sabers crackled and sparked from his palms. He then caught a glimpse of Shade and Gregor, both shocked to see their "father" back in the living world again.

"No way. It can't be..." Gregor muttered. Shade was petrified with fear at the sight of Gragon standing before them all.

"Hmph. And who are these little rats? It appears you have made some new friends while I was gone...Springfield." Gragon said. Shade and Gregor gasped.

"What? Hey! News flash genius! We're your KIDS!" Gregor exclaimed. Gragon angrily glared at them, suddenly silencing Gregor.

"My "kids"? Must've been that fool Death's work. He took my place and made...ugh...THEM." Gragon huffed. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Uhh...Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Yes?" Negi replied. Asuna gulped as she looked up at Gragon.

"I have the funny feeling...this is the SAME Gragon we beat the first time...not another of Death's little puppets." Asuna said. Shade looked on motionless at Gragon, surprised to truly know that he was not her real father.

"But...no! This cannot be real! It must be a lie!" Shade thought. Zefro looked on as Gragon smirked and suddenly jumped down, landing in front of Negi and friends.

"If you are going to ask how it is I came to be, thank a lady named Doomaka. But...while we may share the same plans for universal domination, I work alone." Gragon said. Negi and Asuna gasped as he quickly pointed a saber at Zefro's face.

"Now then...princess. How about that Hell Shard? One of two shards that holds the very reality of this world in check?" Gragon asked. Zefro gasped as Asuna growled.

"So...you want it too, huh? Well, you're not getting it Gragon! So butt off!" Asuna shouted, intervening with her sword. Gragon glared at her and huffed.

"Do not get in my way Kagurazaka. You and Springfield may have beaten me that last time, but this time...I will not lose if you choose to get in my way. I am FAR stronger than before. Allow me to demonstrate!" Gragon shouted, swinging a saber at her. She gasped and drew her sword in defense, feeling it almost knocked from her hands.

"Wh-Whoa! This guy's no joke when he says he got stronger!" Asuna thought. Negi suddenly noticed that part of Gragon's saber actually burned through the edge of Asuna's sword.

"Asuna! Look out!" Negi cried. Gragon smirked and prepared to swing his other saber, but Kotaro lunged into the fray and punched Gragon in the face. He groaned and skid backwards.

"Hmph. Ah yes. The flea bitten mutt. I forgot you." Gragon said. Gregor suddenly rushed towards Gragon, drawing his sword and preparing to attack. But Gragon spotted him and blocked with his sabers. The two were in a stalemate as they glared on in each other's eyes.

"You...think you can call me a rat to my face? Ha! Not likely! I might have been made from part of your personality...but I THINK I deserve some credit for being an android blend of YOU and Asuna!" Gregor shouted. Gragon growled and broke Gregor's attack before kicking him effortlessly away. Shade watched as he went skidding across the ground before deciding to attack herself. She activated her pactio and charged, flashing her sabers from her palms. However, her sabers were bright pink in terms to Gragon's red. The two clashed sabers up close.

"What? You now? Hmph! Will you rejects ever learn not to meddle in my affairs? I want Springfield...not you!" Gragon shouted. Shade growled.

"I am not a reject! And even if you are not my father, I will not let you get away with insulting me like that!" Shade cried. Suddenly, Gragon noticed Negi coming on the charge behind Shade. He passed his staff to Asuna before forming the spiraling light sphere in his palm.

"Shade! Look out!" Negi cried. Shade glanced back and quickly leaped away, leaving Gragon open to Negi slamming his attack into his chest. The explosion sent him flying backwards, crashing and knocking over a lane of trees before crashing into one.

"Fine Gragon! You want your rematch so badly? Then let's get this over with!" Negi shouted. Everyone watched on as silence filled the air shortly after. But sooner than expected, Gragon's power was felt shaking the ground before he came charging out from the woods, floating over Negi.

"Ha ha! So the little mage has learned some new tricks as well! Heh heh. I'm going to ENJOY tearing you apart Springfield. Then...the Hell Shard and all of its powers...will be MINE." he snarled. Gregor quickly stood up again, joining Negi's side as Gragon flashed his sabers again.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

The forest soon became a battleground as Negi, Asuna, Gregor and Shade were fighting together against Gragon. Fate waited on the ground, keeping Zefro safe behind a rock wall he conjured up. Negi and the vile warlock came at each other with close hand to hand attacks. He was able to quickly use bursts of magic from his hands to counter Gragon's saber swings, shielding him from the attacks. Shade then lunged at Gragon from behind.

"Take THIS!" she cried. Gragon glanced over his shoulder and quickly shielded himself with a saber. Gregor came on the charge next, clashing his sword with Gragon's other saber. The warlock soon found himself trapped between Shade and Gregor. He snarled and started channeling a dark aura around him.

"ENOUGH!" Gragon cried, blasting Shade and Gregor back. Suddenly, more red sabers were seen floating around his waist as the two in his hands now floated above his palms.

"You arrogant little worms! This will end your meddling!" Gragon exclaimed. He suddenly came charging at break neck speeds, completely passing through Gregor and Shade's attempts to shield themselves, slashing at them from all sides with his sabers. Asuna gasped, forced to watch from aboard Negi's staff.

"No! Shade! Gregor!" Asuna cried. Gragon continued slashing his way through the two until one final powerful attack came at them, slashing them down the center and sending them crashing to the ground. Zefro gasped.

"Oh no!" she thought. But as Gragon smirked, now rid of the interferance, he left himself open for Negi to come charging straight at him.

"Gragon! Leave my friends ALONE!" Negi exclaimed, firing a blast of light arrows towards him. Gragon completely forgot about Negi and left himself wide open for the attack to connect. And during the smoke from the explosion, Asuna lunged off Negi's staff and drew her sword, preparing to strike. Gragon spotted her and gasped.

"This is for Shade and Gregor! Let's see how YOU like getting CHOPPED!" Asuna shouted. With one mighty swing, she slashed clean down Gragon's armor, sending the warlock spiraling towards the ground with a heavy impact. Asuna landed perfectly on her two feet as Negi landed behind. Feeling the battle to be momentarily over, Zefro hurried to Shade and Gregor's sides.

"Are you two all right? Speak to me!" she cried, seeing both of them unconscious from the assaults. But Gregor's eyes slowly opened, as did the weary Shade.

"Ugh...that...totally caught me off guard." Gregor groaned, clutching his head. Shade slowly rose up, weary from the thrashing she took.

"What happened? I...I didn't see him coming." Shade muttered. They glanced over to Negi and Asuna, watching as the smoke cleared from Gragon's impact. But suddenly, red laser bullets were seen fired from the shadows in the smoke.

"WHOA! DUCK!" Asuna exclaimed, diving to the floor along with Negi. They looked back, expecting to see Gragon as the smoke cleared. But suddenly, they discovered there were several others standing alongside Gragon as he rose back up. They appeared to be members of Class 2-A, but with dark skin and demonic red eyes. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Wait a second. Those...Those guys with him. Don't they look...?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, disgusted that he was now seeing the parasite states of his class from their first encounter with Gragon.

"Its just as you think it is Asuna. Those ARE the girls from the class, but they're those malicious parasites." Negi said. Gragon chuckled, slowly standing back up alongside his minions.

"Yes. I'm surprised you remember them Springfield. How long has it been since you've seen their faces?" Gragon asked "I was able to resurrect them a short while after Doomaka brought me back. They now make up the ranks of my most elite members." Negi and Asuna groaned as he smirked.

"Oh yes. Gregor, was it? I think I should let you know something as well. These may not be your "brethren" as you would say, but maybe THEY are!" Gragon called, pointing back to his ship. Gregor looked up and gasped, seeing white robed figures suddenly lining the edge of the ship's deck. But he recognized them right away, the recovered body of Lord Death's army of androids.

"No. It...couldn't be!" Gregor thought. All of their bodies seemed de-activated, shown that Gragon had not yet turned them back on.

"Who would've guessed that my ORIGINAL army could be paired with my foolish clone's army? Heh heh heh. I'll say this here and now! I am BACK and STRONGER than ever before! Your time is UP Springfield!" Gragon laughed. Negi groaned, looking between the parasites of 2-A and the de-activated androids.

"Negi! What are we gonna do?" Asuna asked. But suddenly, from the deck of Gragon's ship, a large explosion went off, sending bits of the deck flying to the ground.

"Wh-What in the world?" Gragon exclaimed. All eyes turned to the ship as something was seen slinking out from the smoke. It appeared to be a demonic young man, bearing similar facial features to one of the Children of Hades. He had a blood red medieval vest over his top, wearing torn up black pants. He carried two sharp edged sickles in his hands as he flashed long red hair down his back. A pair of torn devil wings extended from his back.

"HEY! MAN! I was waiting down there TOO LONG! Listening to you guys ranting on! Now...its MY turn for some fun!" the demon laughed, sounding twisted and malicious in his voice. Zefro gasped.

"Its...Its HIM! He is the one that leads the attacks Doomaka has sent our way before!" Zefro cried. Negi and Asuna gasped, counting he was one of the Children of Hades.

"Hey! Who are you? What were you doing aboard my ship?" Gragon exclaimed. The demonic man looked down at Gragon and huffed.

"Hee hee hee! You can call me Lust, the most VIOLENT of the Children of Hades. And I was on board this oversized rust bucket to capture and take you back to mom for classified reasons!" he laughed. Gragon growled.

"I already told that old bat! I work alone! I will NOT share my conquering of the universe with that wretched hag!" Gragon shouted. But Lust laughed in a high voice and leaped down to the ground.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. See...you're coming with ME now...even if I have to KILL you and drag your corpse back! Mom can always just revive you again and again and again! HA! Your life is in HER hands NOW!" Lust laughed. He slowly approached Gragon, lightly licking the edge of his dagger as Gragon groaned. But suddenly, Lust hit something and fell flat to the ground. Negi looked and gasped, seeing a coursing black shard radiating from under Lust's foot.

"That's it! The Hell Shard!" Zefro cried. The others gasped, as did Gragon.

"All our fighting earlier must've slowly unearthed it. Hurry Negi! Grab it!" Shade called. Negi nodded and suddenly made a break for the shard. But Gragon had the same idea, racing over to it as well. Lust slowly got back up and ended up knocked down again by Gragon, leaving Negi wide open to grab the shard.

"Yes! I've got it!" Negi exclaimed. Gragon snarled as he pushed up from Lust and lunged at Negi, drawing his sabers.

"The Shard! Give it to ME!" Gragon exclaimed. But Negi quickly threw it to Asuna as he speed chanted another spell, blasting Gragon back with a powerful blast of wind from his hand. Lust was also caught in the crossfire, sent crashing into a tree by the wind. As Gragon and Lust were blown back far enough, Negi returned to his friends and they quickly joined together as Negi began chanting a spell.

"All right everyone! We're going home!" Asuna shouted. But Gragon was quick to get back up, spotting Negi and the others. He came charging with lasers drawn back.

"Give me...that SHARD!" Gragon roared. He prepared to slash at Negi with his sabers, but when he did, the spell was complete and Negi's group suddenly vanished, taking the shard with them. Now only Gragon stood alone on the battlefield as his minions looked on.

"Master...?" one asked. Gragon groaned, dusting his armor off before turning back to the others. He looked away with a look of disgust, waving his hand.

"Come. We have no business in this dimension anymore. Return to the ship." Gragon said. And in a flash, he and his minions returned to the ship in a flash, pulling itself from the barrier and warping out of the dimension. But Lust was left alone on the ground, slowly getting back up against the tree. He snarled before he slashed the tree with his dagger, cutting it clear down in one swing.

"CURSES! I didn't get to kill anyone!" Lust snarled "But no matter! I'll find them. Oh yes. I will find...AND kill them! Just you wait and see." He cackled maliciously before vanishing in a flash.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	14. Ch 14: Asuna's Lessons in Ladyhood

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 14: Asuna's Lessons in Ladyhood_**

In the halls of Mahora, Negi and friends have successfully returned home from their visit to the Angelical Valley, bringing the Hell Shard with them. Negi had Satomi set it inside a special chamber, keeping its powers concealed until they understood it more. We join Negi and the others inside Satomi's lab as she observes the radiating Hell Shard inside a thick metal case.

"How intriguing! I never knew something like this is what's holding our reality in check." Satomi said "And if they both work together to maintain the balance, what would happen if you brought both together?" Negi chuckled.

"Hopefully...it will give us the power to finally beat Doomaka." Negi said. Chamo nodded, saying the witch was nothing but trouble for them since they got back. Nearby, Asuna gave a hefty sigh as she was leaning against a counter.

"Yeah. That psycho's been really ruining our peaceful life ever since we got back to the academy. And what's worse...I feel like Negi and me have been...slowly losing our old "fun times" together." Asuna thought, glancing at the back of his head. She sighed, thinking back to the fun they had when they were out on their year training. They would sometimes sit together around a campfire, telling stories and thinking back to how their lives were at Mahora. The more she thought of her happy times, the more she sighed.

"Negi? I know saving the world is really important right now. But...what about a little fun inbetween?" Asuna thought. Nearby, Asuna did not realize she was being watched by Chachamaru, sitting in the corner of the room.

"Asuna? Is something the matter?" Chachamaru asked, catching her friend's attention. She walked over to Chachamaru and leaned against the wall, giving a heavy sigh as Negi and Satomi were still talking.

"Its Negi. I feel like our social lives have been...I dunno...drifting apart since the whole ordeal with Doomaka and the chaos she's causing started." Asuna explained. Chachamaru looked on at Asuna's face as she looked on at Negi.

"Hmm. Perhaps you and Professor Springfield need a day to yourselves to reconnect with one another." Chachamaru said. Asuna wished she knew how with the way Negi has been. Just then, she noticed the door to Satomi's lab opening slightly and a had wagging out.

"Asuna! Psst!" a voice whispered. Asuna could recognize it as Anya's right away. She walked over to the door and stepped out into the hall where she found Anya waiting for her.

"Huh? Anya? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked. Anya crossed her arms and leaned up against the door.

"Asuna? I heard what you were talking about in there. I was just passing by to talk with Negi when I heard you. And...I think I know how to help." Anya said. Asuna lightly gasped, slightly blushing.

"You do? How?" Asuna asked. Anya started pacing across the floor in front of Asuna, wagging her finger as she talked.

"Well, its obvious to ME that you like Negi. And I'm gonna say it. Since I've grown up and matured, I don't mind you and Negi being together. But it seemed to me that Negi is slowly forgetting about maintaining his social life while he's trying to save the world." Anya explained "So I think...you two should take the day off tomorrow and...I dunno...have a date or something." Asuna gasped.

"Wh..What? Me and Negi? Uh...I...I dunno. I mean...we're two completely different people. I mean...we got along when we were younger. But...now? I don't know. Heck. You even used to rant on about how "less of a lady" I was." Asuna said. Anya smirked, glancing at her over her shoulder.

"Hmm. You do make a point. Well, maybe you could learn some etiquette or something. You know? Try and be on Negi's level. After all, he's probably said thousands of times what a "refined gentlemen" he is. Right?" Anya asked. Asuna paused to think, remembering hearing him commenting on what a gentlemen should and shouldn't do.

"Yeah. You're right. Okay then. Anya? Could you or Nekane...I dunno...help me out in that department? I want Negi to relax for once." Asuna asked. Anya nodded, giving a wink and promising to help out anyway possible. The two girls grinned and shook hands.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

The next day, as Negi woke and got dressed, he looked around their room and had yet to see Asuna since he woke.

"Huh. I wonder where Asuna must be. I haven't seen her all morning." Negi thought. Chamo hopped onto the table as Negi poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Negster. Where's old carrot top Asuna? Usually she's up by now...but this is ridiculous!" Chamo shouted. Negi shrugged, wishing he knew as well. Just then, before Negi took a sip, he heard a knock at the door. When he went to open it, he was surprised to see Asuna standing there. She was dressed differently than usual. She had a nice pink top with a large red heart sewn on the front. She also wore light blue jeans and a gold heart pendant around her neck. Her hair fully hung down to her lower back.

"Oh. Hello Asuna. You seem to have woken up bright and early. What's the occasion?" Negi asked. Asuna lightly chuckled and looked away.

"Well Negi, I...I've been thinking that...you know...the two of us haven't had any decent time together since we came back to the academy. And, well, I was hoping the two of us...might take today off maybe?" Asuna asked. From nearby, Anya watched Asuna from a corner in the hall.

"I hope this works. I'm not going to let all that training from Nekane and me go to waste." Anya thought. Negi looked on at Asuna, seeing her face still blushing a tad. She lightly took Negi's hand and gave a suggestive tug at his arm.

"Asuna..." Negi muttered. He suddenly felt Chamo leap onto his shoulder.

"Come on Negi. Even heroes deserve a break. It doesn't always have to be serious business with you. Am I right?" Chamo asked. Negi glanced at Chamo and then at Asuna again. He remained silent before he smiled at Asuna.

"All right then Asuna. What did you have in mind?" Negi asked. Asuna lightly chuckled, glad to hear Negi's acceptance. He stepped out into the hall with her and, after putting his arm around hers, they walked off together. Anya watched with a smile.

"Yes. All seems to be going well so far." Anya thought. As the two continued on, Anya decided to follow Asuna and watch how the date went. As she did, she passed by Konoka, just coming up another hall with Ayaka.

"Hmm? Oh hey there Anya. What are you doing?" Konoka asked. Anya turned to Konoka and chuckled.

"Just watching a date between Negi and Asuna...seeing how my etiquette lessons go." Anya said. Ayaka suddenly gasped and exclaimed with displeasure after hearing Anya.

"Wh-What? You...You're SERIOUSLY letting MY Professor Negi go off on a date with that...that...THAT barbarian? Ugh! If you think SHE can be a lady, you're sadly mistaken!" Ayaka exclaimed. Anya groaned, reminding Ayaka that she wasn't acting "lady like" herself.

"No matter! I refuse to let this happen! Professor Springfield might have been with that girl for a year now, but she will NOT steal him from me! The class rep always gets what she wants!" Ayaka exclaimed. She then started after Asuna and Negi as Anya groaned.

"Oh boy. There she goes again." Konoka said.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

As apart of their date, the first stop Negi and Asuna had together was to have breakfast together at a local restaurant that Asuna had in mind. It was a quaint place with pretty tables, decorated regularly with a red table cover over them and a pretty flower vase set in the center.

"This was a nice idea Asuna. I don't think we've gone out for breakfast before." Negi said. Asuna smiled, glad to hear Negi was enjoying it. Nearby, Anya was watching from another table, peeking her head out occasionally from behind her menu. She watched Asuna crossing her feet and sitting up straight in her seat as they were asked their order by the waitress.

"All right. It looks like things are going fine." Anya thought. But just then, she saw something that made it suddenly worse. She watched as Ayaka, disguised as another waitress, was coming right over to their table. She groaned and swatted herself in the face.

"Uhh...hello there y'all. I'll be your waitress today. Might I take your order?" Ayaka asked, making her voice more high pitched. Asuna quickly saw through Ayaka's disguise and growled, secretly wanting to sock Ayaka for sneaking out. But one glare from Anya forced her to calm down.

"No. We're fine. We already told our order to some other waitress. Thank you anyway." Asuna said, seething between her teeth. Negi curiously watched on as Asuna quietly tried to give Ayaka a hint to go away, still trying to be lady like. When she finally got the hint and left, Negi looked across the table at Asuna.

"Asuna? Are you all right? That was Ayaka. I could tell. Why didn't you say anything?" Negi asked. Asuna sighed.

"It's...okay Negi. A lady like myself doesn't need fret about...unimportant matters like...that." Asuna said. She chuckled and looked away, resting her hands on the table. Negi continued to watch as Asuna struggled to maintain her manners despite having Ayaka constantly peeking her head in and trying to interrupt. When their drinks came out, Asuna picked hers up before extending her pinky as she held onto the glass with both hands.

"Is it me...or is Asuna acting funny?" Negi thought. It continued on as Negi watched Asuna showing off so many signs of etiquette like ignoring Ayaka, drinking with her pinky extended, keeping her positive side on all the times, continuing to smile and remaining a picturesque young lady.

"Uhh...Asuna? Can I ask you something? Are you...feeling all right?" Negi asked. Asuna lightly chuckled.

"What? Of course I am. What are you talking about?" Asuna asked. Negi paused for a moment before commenting on how Asuna was slowly starting to turn into the class rep. Inside her mind, Asuna gasped as did Anya.

"Oh crap! Now that Negi mentions it, I totally forgot! I didn't want to make her into THAT kind of lady! That's why I like her a lot more than Ayaka! I really hope she doesn't hate me for this." Anya thought. Asuna remained completely silent, staring stupidly at Negi. They remained silent until Asuna sighed.

"Well, actually, Negi? I sort of got etiquette lessons from Anya and Nekane yesterday. I...I just thought that maybe, just once, you'd like to have a date with...I dunno...a girl whose more like you...a gentlemen." Asuna said. Negi lightly chuckled.

"Asuna...you didn't have to do that. I like you the way you are. So you're not a "perfect" young lady. You are who you are...the Asuna I've known for so long." Negi said. Asuna lightly gasped, blushing a bit.

"Wow. That's...That's something I expected from little Negi. But...I feel sort of embarrassed hearing that from THIS one." Asuna thought. Negi chuckled, asking if she was having fun being a "lady". Asuna lightly chuckled, saying it was a bit of a pain having her feet crossed like this. Negi smiled, encouraging Asuna to just relax and be herself again.

"Phew. Thanks Negi." Asuna said. Just then, Ayaka came back in the same disguise as earlier. She was back to make sure she could separate the two of them. But this time, Asuna glared at her with a sly grin, causing her to gasp.

"Tell me Ayaka...did you REALLY think that was gonna fool anyone?" Asuna asked. Ayaka gulped as suddenly, Asuna stood up and grabbed her by her shirt collar, dragging her off.

"ASUNA! Wait one minute! Unhand me RIGHT NOW! I...Gack! You're choking me!" Ayaka exclaimed. Anya sighed.

"Oh well. If Negi's fine with a barbaric girl like her, then so am I." Anya thought, lightly shaking her head.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	15. Ch 15: Den of the Witch

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 15: The Den of the Witch_**

At Mahora Academy, Negi was seen with Princess Zefro as they looked on at the Hell Shard in Satomi's lab. Zefro commented on how that with this shard, they were closer and closer to stopping Doomaka's plans to conquer the other dimensions.

"But...what about the other? Don't we need the Heaven Shard as well?" Negi asked. Zefro nodded.

"Yes. We need that as well. But with this shard in our power, we should be a fair match for any of Doomaka's forces. The question is how to harness its power for our side." Zefro said "The books in my dimension never mentioned that." Negi sighed, wishing he knew too. He glanced to Satomi, monitoring the flow of power from the shard.

"Anything to report Satomi?" Negi asked. Satomi sadly shook her head, saying the shard has really been unactive lately.

"Maybe it takes both shards for them to be really more...active, I guess?" Asuna asked. Zefro nodded, believing their true powers will truly awaken when both shards were together in the same dimension. But that Chamo wondering if the sheer power of both shards in one dimension would cause total chaos.

"Like what?" Zefro asked.

"Well, like...what if those wacky shards go totally evil and try to destroy our dimension or something? I for one do NOT want to see this dimension go up in smoke!" Chamo exclaimed. Fate looked on, thinking back to his destroyed dimension and wondered if Chamo could be onto something.

"No Chamo. That wouldn't happen. According to the ancient history books that I've read, the two shards together can bring about miracles." Zefro said. Chamo huffed, crossing his front paws.

"Really? Well, I still don't buy it. If the likes of Gragon and Doomaka want these shards too, then there has to be a STRONG chance both shards in the same dimension could totally cause calamity and chaos." Chamo said. Asuna groaned, telling Chamo he was totally just scared. Chamo gawked.

"Scared? Nah! I'm not scared! I'm worried for Negster! I don't want him to go out in some kind of giant explosion!" Chamo exclaimed. Negi chuckled.

"Don't worry Chamo. I don't plan to let myself die in a giant explosion. But don't worry. We're taking all the precautions we can with the shards. If anything dangerous appears to come from the two shards being in the same dimension, I will personally do something about it." Negi said. Chamo looked up at Negi, sighing with disgust that Negi did not seem to be as worried as him.

"Heh. Whatever you say bro." Chamo replied. Just then, they heard a knock at the lab door. They looked back to see Chachamaru standing at the doorway.

"Hmm? Oh hey Chachamaru. Any news from Evangeline? Or were you looking for Negi?" Satomi asked. Chachamaru quietly looked across the room, locking eyes onto Negi.

"Actually...I came here because of both. My master believes she has found a trail leading to the other shard and she wanted me to fetch Professor Springfield." Chachamaru said. Negi and the others gasped.

"Really? No way! Ha ha! We'll get both of them in no time at all!" Asuna laughed.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Meanwhile, in the same dimension as where the Heaven Shard was reportedly found by Evangeline, we find the dimension to be in a grim condition. As miniature huts are seen scattered all over a large green plain, thunder clouds clap over head as we notice a tall, poorly constructed stone tower standing atop a cliffside overseeing the plain. As lightning flashes in the skies, we spot a strange cloaked figure looking down at the village below the cliff from a medieval fashioned window. Behind it is a large bubbling cauldron with several potion viles and glass jars scattered around the room.

"Are you SURE it would be here? I don't think anyone in the village has muttered a word of it yet." the cloaked figure asked. The figure looks back, spotting Doomaka's holographic image behind her.

"Yes Trizella. And I'm afraid of what might happen to it if it "fell" into the wrong hands. That's why I asked for your assistance in retrieving it for me. If you can do that, I promise to help you out with your problems." Doomaka said. Beneath the hood, we see a young adult woman with lush green eyes and bits of dark orange hair sticking out underneath. She turned and sighed.

"I doubt someone like you could ever cure me." she said. Doomaka chuckled as she floated over to the cloaked girl's side, resting her hologram hand on her shoulder.

"Please...do trust me. Those who help me are always greatly rewarded. And I promise to reward you quite handsomely if you do this TINY favor for me. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Doomaka asked. The hooded girl looked back at Doomaka, asking what she'd do if she ever got the shard.

"Why...I would use its power to bring the right brand of "justice" on all dimensions, including your own. No longer will everyone fear you and no longer will you have to play out this "act". You'll be free once more." Doomaka said. The girl looked at herself, pulling back her sleeve and spotting a pair of dark purple fingernails. She sighed.

"All right. Looks like I have myself a job to do then." she said. Doomaka chuckled, thanking her for her time before she vanished. She also wished her good luck as she disappeared. With Doomaka gone, the robed woman looked back out her window. And down below, there was a large flash in the small village on the green fields. The woman was a bit spooked at first, but when it dimmed down, she saw the likes of Negi, Asuna, Zefro, Akusa and Kotaro in the village.

"Huh? Where did they come from? Wait. She did say others would come searching for the shard as well. Maybe THESE are the ones she wanted me to keep the shard from." she said. Negi and the others looked around the village square, barely seeing the likes of anyone outside or on the streets.

"Wow. This place is a GHOST TOWN. Evangeline was right when she said something wasn't right here. Where IS everyone?" Kotaro asked. Zefro paused for a moment, closing her eyes and grasping her hands. She began to lightly glow.

"Hmm? What is she...?" Akusa asked. Asuna explained that this was Zefro's way of seeking out where the other shard would be. It was how she was able to confirm that the Hell Shard was in her dimension when no one found it yet.

"Anything princess?" Negi asked. Shortly after channeling her senses, Zefro released from her concentration and turned to the others.

"I could sense it strongly. The other shard is DEFINITELY in this village." Zefro said. But as Negi and the others turned towards the princess with high hopes and excitement, one of the village hut doors slowly opened as a pair of eyes glanced out the crack.

"Who...Who are they?" the pair of eyes wondered. Akusa suddenly sensed they were being watched, turning towards the open doorway. The eyes watching gasped and quickly slammed the door shut. Asuna glanced at Akusa before spotting the hut she was staring at.

"Hmm? You see something Akusa?" Asuna asked. Akusa nodded, pointing out that she thought there were eyes watching from the hut. Asuna glanced at Negi, lightly hinting to him about the hut. Inside, a small pair of strange little gremlins were seen cowarding out of sight. They heard a knock at the door.

"Eep! Oh no! We were seen!" the boy gremlin cried. As the other quickly hid behind a couch, the small boy walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Before him was the likes of Negi and his friends. The gremlin seemed a bit surprised, seeing no intent to harm them by their gaze.

"Uhh...hi there...little fella. Sorry if we spooked you earlier. But...can you help us?" Asuna asked. The gremlin slowly opened the door more, showing his entire body. He had light blue skin with a few warts on his face. He had black messy hair and wore mostly raggy clothes, brown overalls over a tan shirt.

"Are...Are you with the witch? Did Witch Triz send you?" the gremlin asked. Negi and the others paused, questioning who "Witch Triz" was. Asuna turned back to the gremlin and shook her head.

"No. We...We don't even know who she is." Asuna said. The gremlin sighed with relief, introducing himself as Winsler before welcoming Negi and his friends inside.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Inside the hut, the group sat down with the pair of gremlins at their mediocre wood table, about the only other furniture inside besides their couch. Akusa was first to notice the riddled mess their hut was.

"Oh wow. This place is horrible. When was the last time you guys spruced this place up?" Akusa asked. The little gremlins looked to one another and sighed.

"Actually...we can't. We're too afraid to go outside." Winsler said. When Asuna asked why not, Winsler brought the topic of "Witch Triz" again.

"It's Witch Trizella. Ever since she came to town, that horrible woman's put the town under her tyrannical thumb. She's got all of us trapped inside our huts. We're too scared to go outside for her undead hordes stroll the roads each hour. You were lucky enough to come when they were not out." Winsler explained. Close to Winsler's side, the other gremlin was seen sitting by him. It was a small black haired girl, similar facial features to Winsler, but had two pigtails of black hair instead.

"That's horrible. What about your parents? Aren't they around to protect you?" Zefro asked. Winsler shook his head, commenting how at their height, the gremlins in this village were adults already. Zefro suddenly blushed bright red and looked away.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! Please forget I said that." she said, turning away. Asuna and Negi lightly chuckled.

"But...I beg your pardon...did you say earlier that you were looking for a...shard?" Winsler asked. Negi nodded.

"Yes. It should be a bright gold shard with a warm, heavenly feel to it. We got word from our friend that it was in this dimension. Have you seen anything like it?" Negi explained. Winsler gasped, surprised to hear Negi's words.

"No way! You guys are from another dimension?" the girl gremlin asked. Asuna nodded, saying they only came here for the shard. Winsler nodded and suddenly started fishing under the table they sat at. The group watched as Winsler pulled out a medium sized gold shard, glowing bright yellow. Zefro gasped.

"Th-That's it! The Heaven Shard!" Zefro exclaimed. Akusa asked if there was anyway they could have the shard.

"Well, I do not know what this strange shard can do...nor why it is so important to you. But...if I may ask, why do you want it so badly?" Winsler asked. Negi and Asuna looked to one another, nodded and then began explaining their situation with Queen Doomaka and her quest to try and become the ruler of all dimensions.

"Oh my word. That sounds FAR worse than what Witch Trizella is causing for us here. Here. Use this well in your quest. Consider it a gift from us...to thank you for your company." Winsler said, handing the shard to Negi. But Negi did not feel right taking it from them without much to give back to them. Suddenly, there was a strange growling noise outside the hut, causing the gremlings to gasp.

"Oh no! Witch Triz's soldiers are back! Hurry! You must go!" Winsler cried. Akusa hurried to the window, seeing an army of walking ghosts and skeleton gladiators with rusted olympic armor walking the streets.

"Please! Go! You musn't let Witch Trizella catch you!" Winsler shouted, hurrying to help Negi and friends out onto the streets. But the minute they stepped out into view, carrying the Heaven Shard in Negi's arm, the hooded girl in the tower grinned.

"AHA! There it is! She was right!" she exclaimed. The hooded figure suddenly lunged from the window, flying down towards the village with a malicious, witch like cackle. Negi and the others turned their gaze to the sky, gasping at the sight of her.

"Who's that? Is that Witch Trizella?" Asuna exclaimed. The witch laughed and swung her hands, firing blasts of ice towards them. But quick to retaliate, Asuna and Akusa drew their blades, quickly shattering the ice with but one swing. The commotion caught the attention of the other gremlins hiding in their huts as well as Witch Trizella's minions.

"Hey! Didn't you learn any manners? You don't just go attacking complete strangers!" Asuna exclaimed. But Trizella laughed, suddenly reaching into her sleeves and lashing out bright green whips. She cackled and hacked, lashing out towards them.

"Ah! Look out!" Winsler cried. But Negi stepped in this time, conjuring up a fireball in his palm before throwing it towards Trizella. The whips did defend her from the flaming fireball, but it burnt them on impact. Trizella snarled as she glared at Negi and the others.

"Why you...! How DARE you outsiders stand up against me, RULER of this land, the mighty Witch Trizella!" she shrieked. With a snap of her fingers, the ghosts and skeletons suddenly turned to Negi's group, followed shortly by the others watching as zombified monsters rose up from the ground.

"Oh great! It's Halloween all over again!" Asuna shouted. Trizella laughed as her minions had Negi surrounded. But Negi did not seem phazed as he calmly held his staff.

"Nice try you old hag! But these minions of the dead do not scare me!" Negi called. He started muttering a spell as Trizella gave the order to attack. The undead horde started charging at Negi, but he finished his staff and conjured a bright light around himself. With a slam of his staff, a giant light circle shot out, striking the undead horde and turning them all to dust. Trizella gawked in utter shock.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What did you just do? You...reduced my army to dust!" Trizella exclaimed. Negi passed the shard to Asuna, betting the witch wasn't done yet. But Trizella snarled and glared at Asuna, coming at her at break neck speeds.

"Give me that you!" Trizella exclaimed. The two collided, thrown for a loop as they wrestled each other for the Heaven Shard. Negi and the others watched them fighting each other against the ground.

"Get your slimy, filthy, disgusting old fart hands OFF that shard! We need it more than you do you old...!" Asuna exclaimed, throwing Trizella to the ground and pinning her hands down. But the moment she hit the ground, Trizella's hood was thrown off, revealing her entire face. And to everyone's surprise, her face was an exact match of Asuna's, except for the difference of her hair being long and wavy and her eyes were both green. She had big red ribbons in place of Asuna's bells. The two girls stayed motionless, glaring in shock at the other.

"W-Wait a second. Do I know you?" Trizella asked. Asuna scoffed.

"I...I should HOPE not. I'm Asuna Kagurazaka...from another dimension." Asuna said. But Trizella gasped.

"A-Asuna? But...that's MY name too!" she exclaimed. Asuna shrieked from shock, the others merely gawked, as Trizella suddenly sat up and looked directly at Asuna.

"Yes! It's...It's true! You ARE me! My old self! It...It's unbelievable! Oh! You don't know how excited I am to see you at last!" Trizella cried. Asuna looked on, riddled from head to toe with a disturbing sense of fear.

"W-Wait. Are you...saying that...in this dimension...YOU is ME?" Asuna asked. Trizella nodded, smiling from ear to ear at her, bearing small fangs from her mouth.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**  



	16. Ch 16: Betrayal of an Ally

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 16: Betrayal of an Ally_**

Soon after realizing each other were related, Trizella invited Asuna and all the others back to her tower on the outskirts of the village. The outer view of the tower was old and run down, some bricks seemed to be missing. The hinges on her front door was rusted and squeaked as she opened it.

"Well, welcome to my humble aboad." Trizella said, welcoming them in. The inside of the tower, however, was not as pretty as outside. It actually was much worse. There were cobwebs all over the place, rats were seen rummaging around the ground and there was barely any light. The only source of light was candles lit around the corners of the tower.

"Sheesh. What HAPPENED to me?" Asuna thought, looking at Trizella. Kotaro heard a squeak as he walked, looking down to see he stepped on a rat's tail.

"Whoops! Heh. Sorry there little fella." Kotaro said as the rat ran off. Trizella brought the others up a short flight of stairs, bringing them to her magical lab. Asuna walked to her window and peeked out, seeing the entire village below.

"You can see the whole village from here." Asuna said. Negi watched as Trizella took a seat on a worn down stool, looking at the many viles on her table.

"Uhhh...Trizella? If I may ask, if you are Asuna Kagurazaka in this dimension, how did you...become a witch?" Negi asked. Trizella sighed with a grin, betting he would've asked. She turned to the others as their eyes became focused on her.

"Well, a LONG time ago, there was another witch terrorizing this village. Her name was Evangeline McFowell." she said. Asuna seemed a bit surprised, hearing there was another Evangeline out there with a dumber last name.

"Before any of this happened, I was simply the same as one of the gremlins you met in the village. But I accidentally got in trouble with the witch and locked me away in here. A year had passed before I managed to try to escape. The witch attacked, but I was in front of her magical potions and brews when it happened. The explosion somehow casted a giant smoke over the room, somehow fusing her with me. Now I have her body while her magic still lingers in me." Trizella explained. However, when she finally finished, it left Asuna dead speechless.

"D-D-D-D-D-Deh? Evangeline...and ME? FUSED?" Asuna squeaked. She suddenly fainted from shock, scaring everyone else.

"Dah! Asuna! Are you okay?" Negi exclaimed. Kotaro snickered as Akusa looked on.

"Wow. I guess the shock was too much for her. Her other dimension self fused with the one person she finds most annoying." Akusa said. Trizella merely stared on, surprised that this was her other self.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

However, back in Doomaka's dimension, the evil mistress was observing Negi and the others in Trizella's tower with her in her large crystal ball. She seemed very displeased with Trizella for how she was treating her supposed "enemies".

"Bah...I knew going to that pathetic excuse for a witch was not the right way to go. I'll just have to go and take that shard myself. I can't very well let her just GIVE it to them." Doomaka said. Just then, she watched as Envy, Glutton and a third flew to the side of her throne. The third was another member of the Children of Hades, a teenage girl with fangs in her mouth and giant bat wings on her back. She had long wavy black hair, dressed in a white top with a long black skirt and high heeled shoes.

"Mother, it looks like Pride has gone off on her own. She's been attacking several other dimensions, laying waste to them in your name." the girl said. Doomaka smirked.

"Excellent. I am, however, displeased with the fact that she went alone. Why did you not go with her Wrath?" Doomaka asked. Wrath huffed, saying she rather not get involved in any of Pride's work.

"That's just because you don't like her Wrath. But still, she's pretty hot headed sometimes." Envy commented. Doomaka sighed, turning her gaze to the crystal orb in her chamber.

"Hmm? Something wrong mommy?" Glutton asked. She casted her hand towards the orb, showing Trizella making friends with Negi and the others.

"Whuh? Hey, ain't that chick Witch Trizella? I thought you just made her one of your "pawns" to get the Heaven Shard from those twerps. Why is she acting like she's their friend?" Envy asked. Doomaka's hand slowly tightened, making a fist.

"Because, my child, Trizella...has betrayed me." Doomaka said. Wrath sneered, asking what she was gonna do to her. Those words brought a crooked smile to Doomaka's face.

"What else? KILL her, of course." she said. The three Hades Children suddenly gasped, begging mom to let them come with her. Doomaka smirked as she rose from her throne.

"But of course my children. You know mommy doesn't let her kids out on any fun." she said. With a snap of her fingers, the four of them broke apart into black dust, teleporting themselves to Trizella's dimension.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURE ~_**

A while later, Negi and the others found themselves back in the village with Trizella and the other gremlins. Once Trizella explained that it was the witch McFowell fighting to control her that caused the gremlins so much grief, she was welcomed into the village as a member.

"Thank you...everyone. If only I could have called out. But...all that time as a witch made me think there was no other way out. But...remembering myself...helped me come out of my shell." Trizella said, looking to Asuna. Asuna smiled, holding the Heaven Shard in her arms.

"Hey. Its no problem. We help who we have to. That's what we do." Kotaro said. Negi and Asuna looked to one another, seeing they now had both shards.

"Thank you very much for all you've done for us. Now we are off to finally rid the dimensions from that heartless, despicable woman Doomaka." Zefro said. But suddenly, they heard a group of malefic laughs as black bats suddenly filled the air around them. They flew behind everyone, as they quickly turned around, forming into Doomaka and her three children.

"Oh really? You think I'm THAT heartless?" Doomaka said. Trizella gasped, looking face to face with the wicked woman.

"Trizella...you've been a NAUGHTY girl. And you know what I do to those who don't listen to me?" Doomaka said. Trizella watched in fear as Doomaka slowly raised a finger, pointing it directly at Trizella's chest. The tip suddenly began glowing bright red as a deep pitch hum was heard. Negi gasped.

"Trizella! Get down!" Negi cried. Doomaka smirked as she fired a giant red blast at Trizella, blasting her backwards and slamming her into one of the gremlin's huts, tearing it down to the ground. Asuna gasped.

"NO! Trizella!" Asuna exclaimed. She angrily glared back at Doomaka, smirking as she blew smoke off her fingertip.

"Now then...the Heaven Shard, please." Doomaka said, waving her hand. The three children laughed and came flying towards the group, poised and ready to attack. But as they drew in closer, another magic blast was fired from the smoke, causing the three to dart out of the way.

"What the...?" Kotaro thought. They looked back to the smashed hut, seeing Trizella rising back up from the smoke. Her cloak was partially blown to shreds, revealing a black mage's outfit beneath the rips in her cloak. She looked on with a sly smile.

"Don't think...this old woman's going down without a fight...trickster." Trizella said. Doomaka smirked, having a feeling she wasn't dead after just one blast. Her hands glowed bright red as she started firing rapid red darts towards her. But Trizella called a giant ice shield and shielded herself from the assault.

"Children! Let's go!" Doomaka called. Her children laughed again and came on the charge. Envy came straight for Asuna with hand drawn back.

"I'll take THAT now!" Envy shouted. But Asuna quickly tossed the shard into the air, surprising Envy and turning him off guard fast enough for a flip kick to his jaw. She caught it as the shard came back down.

"I don't think so." she said. Glutton inflated herself into her giant ball form and came rolling towards Kotaro. But he smirked and drew his leg back.

"This one's going out of the PARK!" Kotaro exclaimed, swinging a powerful right kick to Glutton, firing her off in another direction. She deflated after striking into a dead tree and knocked it over. Kotaro then lunged at her, jumping clean over to elbow Glutton in the gut. Behind him, Wrath was feverishly kicking away at Negi, blocking her kicks with his staff.

"So...you're the little one they call Negi Springfield! You're not half bad with a staff boy!" Wrath shouted. Negi groaned, wishing he could somehow get on the offensive. Wrath swung another kick, avoiding Negi's staff and striking him in his chest. In the process, Negi lost his staff, leaving him open to a fever pitch of kicks from Wrath.

"Dah! I have to do something! Quick!" Negi thought, crossing his arms. He watched as Wrath's kicks just came faster and faster, but acting on instinct, Negi swung his arms and grabbed hold of Wrath's left leg.

"Hey! Wh-What the?" Wrath exclaimed. Negi then began spinning around, pulling Wrath with him before chucking her at Glutton. Doomaka was blasting multiple blasts towards Trizella, countering by firing ice shards at her. The two attacks continued to shatter one another until Doomaka stopped and so did Trizella.

"Ngh! Such a fiesty little girl you are. But I toy no more. This time...you SHALL die." Doomaka said. She suddenly disappeared in a flash, reappearing to sock Trizella in the stomach. The blow was intense, causing Trizella's eyes to bulge. She coughed and gagged, feeling the full blow.

"D-Damn you...!" Trizella gagged, slowly dropping to her knees. Doomaka smirked and then struck Trizella from behind with a kick to her back, slamming her to the ground. The witch tried to get back up, but Doomaka fired a energy blast, blowing Trizella back. Each time Trizella tried to stand up again, Doomaka would fire an energy blast and send her skidding across the ground. Her last blast sent Trizella grinding down the ground on her face.

"D-Dagh. I...I am sick of this! She's...She's too strong!" Trizella thought. Suddenly, she felt Doomaka warp to her side and stomp down on her back. The attack caused her to yell loudly, catching the attention of Asuna.

"What the..? No! Trizella!" Asuna called. Envy laughed and flew at her, claws drawn back. But Asuna snarled and threw the shard to Zefro, swinging a round house kick at Envy and sent him spiraling directly at Doomaka. The flying Envy flew clean through Doomaka, poofing herself out of the way, and crashed to the ground.

"Trizella! Come on! Let's go!" Asuna called. She rushed over to Trizella, helping her back on her feet as Doomaka appeared again. She glared angrily at Asuna and Trizella, raising her hand and taking aim.

"So...now you use my own children as projectiles, eh? That was the last straw Kagurazaka." she said. Her palm started glowing bright red, sparking electrical crackles as she aimed at Trizella and Asuna. But as a demonic grin came to her face, Negi saw the danger they were in and came to the charge.

"Asuna! Look out!" Negi exclaimed, hurrying in front of the two of them. He drew his staff and started chanting a spell, surrounding the three of them with a giant light circle beneath. Doomaka's attack halted as she looked on.

"Wh-What is that boy doing?" Doomaka thought. Negi kept his eyes firmly locked onto Doomaka as the light circle continued glowing brighter and brighter. He suddenly rasied his staff to the sky, causing a giant flash all over the entire village. It blinded Doomaka and her three children, causing them to look away and shield their eyes. When the light faded away, Negi and his friends, plus Trizella and the Heaven Shard, were all gone.

"Wh-What in the world? Hey mom! They're all GONE!" Envy exclaimed. Doomaka snarled, tightening her fist and flashing her fangs.

"CURSES! That four eyed brat got away with the Heaven Shard! No! I will NOT let this happen! I've spent TOO LONG looking for those shards and now that little punk think he can keep me from both of them? I DOUBT it!" she exclaimed, snarling between her teeth. The others looked on, amazed to see Doomaka so full of rage and anger. She angrily glared to them.

"Children! Gather the demon hordes! This time...no holding back! I delcare WAR on Mahora Academy!" she exclaimed. The gremlins gasped, starting to flee back to their huts as Doomaka angrily glared at them, preparing to fire another blast towards the village.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. Ch 17: The End of a Rival Part 1

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 17: The End of a Rival - Part 1_**

Having finally escaped from Doomaka and obtained the Heaven Shard from their last dimensional visit, Negi and friends soon found themselves in their dimension again, but not anywhere near Mahora Academy. It would seem that Negi's urgent teleportation spell was a bit off its target. They were now deep in the woods near the city.

"Oh great. Great going Negi. Now we've got to hike all the way back to school." Asuna said. Kotaro groaned, not seeing anything but trees.

"It looks like we're in the woods. Doesn't seem like we're that far from the school. Maybe we ought to take a break. We DID just narrowly avoid a close crossfire with that psychotic witch." Kotaro said. Some of the others nodded, soon noticing Trizella laid down on the ground with her head on Zefro's lap.

"If we are taking a break, we should probably do something about her. She took quite a thrashing from what happened earlier." Zefro said. The others looked at Trizella, seeing her clothes partially burnt and ripped and bruises covering her body.

"Don't worry about me. I'll...be fine..." Trizella groaned, coughing afterwards. The others all gathered round and took a seat by Trizella and Zefro.

"Yeah right. Look at you. And here you're supposed to be my other dimension counterpart. Even I am smart to know when to tell others that I don't feel fine." Asuna said. Kotaro nodded, saying it wasn't easy to get Asuna to admit that kind of stuff before. Asuna angrily glared at Kotaro.

"Excuse me. What was that? At least I didn't sleep in class as much as YOU did." Asuna said. Kotaro scoffed before turning away with his arms crossed. The others joined in for a laugh, as did Trizella. She started to smile afterwards.

"Hmm? Look. The "nasty old witch" is smiling." Negi said. Trizella chuckled.

"I...I just feel so happy again. I finally have friends again. I...I can't help but smile." she said. Asuna smiled, glad that Trizella's life changed.

"Heh. Just stick with us Triz. I promise life is only gonna get better from here on out." Asuna said. Akusa nodded, saying she felt her life changed for the better too when she met Negi and the others.

"Okay then everyone. I guess we're stopping to take a break." Negi said. The others cheered and automatically found their own spot nearby to take it easy and rest. Zefro kept Trizella close by, thinking how to treat her bruises.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

But as Negi's friends took their rest, Doomaka was already beginning to advance her forces deep within her other dimension castle. In another part of the castle, she stood out on a cryptic balcony, watching millions of demon soldiers marching below her. Alongside her, floating with their wings expanded, were the Children of Hades.

"Here me now my children! That little worm of a human Negi Springfield has done far too much damage to our plans! Not only has that little monster terrorized the very activity of evil and nearly killed my beloved children, but now he holds BOTH the Heaven and Hell Shards! If he realizes their powers, we might as well turn in our wings!" Doomaka shouted. The demons all booed and hissed, watching as the witch waved her hand and brought up visual displays of Negi's past fights, all the way up to recently.

"Well, I say NO MORE! This human has been a thorn at my side for far too long! And I say NOW is the time to take action! Springfield is weary from our earlier confrontation and his precious "home", Mahora City, is vunerable! Now is the time to ATTACK Mahora Academy!" Doomaka bellowed. Her loyal demons cheered with malicious cackles and laughs. The Children of Hades furthered the riot by throwing in cheers of their own.

"Go my children! Prepare for our departure. I have one last thing to attend to." Doomaka said, instructing Wrath nearby. The five nodded and dove down, beginning to move the demons on ahead. In the next room, completely pitch black except for a glowing crystal sphere in the center, she waved her hand and brought up a display of Gragon. He was waiting outside Doomaka's castle, apparently now having changed sides.

"Gragon. My army is approaching. Rally yours and meet with the Hades Children in ten minutes." she instructed. Gragon nodded and strolled off, not making a sound. She then waved her hand again, finding Negor now alone in Negi's dimension. He appeared to be in the forst near Mahora as well.

"What the? Oh great. YOU again?" Negor asked, catching sense of Doomaka's presence.

"Negor, my baby, how would you like to finally get your chance to KILL that Springfield once and for all?" Doomaka asked. Negor huffed, saying that's exactly what he wanted for so long, spending all the time since they last fought to train.

"What if I could tell you that I KNOW where Springfield is now and that he's RIPE for the picking?" Doomaka asked. Negor smirked, suddenly catching interest.

"Go my child. Springfield is in your vicinity. Ambush the lot of them! No holding back! Take their lives AND the Heaven Shard from them!" Doomaka shouted. Negor smirked.

"I usually don't like taking orders from you "mom". But if you're practically HANDING Springfield to me, whatever you want. I'll take great PLEASURE in clawing that little runt's eyes out!" Negor sneered, cracking his knuckles. Doomaka grinned and ended the conversation. Afterwards, Negor took a deep breath before closing his eyes and focusing on sensing Negi's energy. In what was a "third eye" for Negor, he scanned the entire area around him and found Negi close by. His eyes flashed open, turning blood red.

"Yes! YES! There he is! I've got you NOW Negi Springfield!" Negor shouted. He laughed and sprouted his demon wings, taking flight at break neck speeds. Meanwhile, at the sight of where Negi and the others were, ten minutes had past since they first stopped to take their rest. But they would soon find themselves in great danger. Kotaro's ears suddenly perked as he leaned against a tree.

"Heh? What was that?" Kotaro asked. Negi glanced to Kotaro, asking what he was hearing. Soon, they heard the echoing sound of Negor's laugh echoing in the air. Akusa gasped.

"Oh no! It couldn't be!" Akusa gasped. All eyes turned to the sky as something came crashing down, causing a giant dust cloud to blow through the area. Through the smoke, Negor slowly rose back up and cackled, expanding his wings and flashing his claws.

"Negi Springfield...at last...I have you now." Negor said. Negi gasped.

"Negor? Wh-What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Negi asked. Negor laughed, saying he had a "personal radar" that only beeps when he senses him. Asuna groaned, guessing Anya was right about their last fight.

"Negor! Wait! Please! Don't do this! You're not in Doomaka's leagues anymore! Stop this obsession with Negi and let it go!" Akusa called. Negor growled, glaring at Akusa. She gasped at the sight of his blood red pupils and slit shaped eyes.

"Might as well forget it Akusa. There's no WAY this idiot wants to listen to anything but Negi's screams of pain!" Kotaro shouted. Negor chuckled, soon laughing as his clapped his hands together. Blazing blue fire started to burn on his palms as he slammed them to the ground, summoning a giant flaming circle of blue fire around him, Negi, Asuna and Akusa. The flames pushed back Kotaro and the others.

"Oh no! Negi! Asuna!" Zefro called. Before Negor could see it, Negi threw the Heaven Shard to Zefro, having held onto it earlier. Negor sneered and faced his enemies.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

"Get ready Springfield! No holding back this time and no running away! Only ONE of us walks away from this fight alive!" Negor shouted. Negi groaned and readied his staff as Asuna and Akusa drew their blades. Negor made the first attack, letting out a fierce roar as he mutated partially into his dragon state. He lunged at Negi with claws drawn back and swung, slashing Negi's shirt.

"GAH!" Negi cried. Negor sneered and quickly turned around, hoping for another blow. But Negi fought back with a backwards kick to his face. Akusa then charged next with her sword, swinging it violently at Negor. But with each swing, she constantly missed due to Negor's speed. He laughed and elbowed Akusa in her chest, blowing her to the floor.

"Stay out of this you two! Springfield is MINE! I don't need you two slowing either of us down!" Negor growled. But his words didn't get through as Asuna came on the charge next. Negor growled and leaped back, avoiding Asuna as she kick flipped at him with her sword. She then came at him with fast and powerful sword swings.

"Take this you little psycho!" Asuna called, swinging a straight down slash. It connected and drove Negor straight into the ground. But he snarled and grabbed the sword.

"Why you...!" he snarled, throwing Asuna away by flicking her off the sword. Negi began chanting a spell and fired rapid blasts of light arrows at him. Negor saw them and laughed.

"Oh NO you don't!" Negor shouted. His nails flashed red as he fired bursts of red energy at Negi. The attack countered the arrows, dissolving them on impact. Negi groaned and pressed on with more arrows. Soon, they were too many and they all came crashing into Negor. Negi watched through the smoke, seeing Negor lunging at him and throwing him into the flaming wall.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negi gasped as Negor's claws grabbed hold of his neck, slowly tightening their grip. He laughed as he pushed Negi hard against the flames, burning his back.

"Yes! Yes! This is the end of you Springfield! All those years since you put me down...they were WORTH the wait! Now I'm finally going to see you die before my eyes!" Negor shouted "I will FINALLY regain my title as the most FEARED creature in the entire Negative Plane!" Negi groaned, grabbing hold of Negor's wrist as his shirt was continuing to be burned.

"No Negor! You...You will NOT win! Because...I will never lose to you...in a million years!" Negi exclaimed. Negor watched as, with his other hand, Negi quickly formed a glowing sphere and launched it at his face. Negor's hands were tied as the blast exploded in his face, sending him flying back and crashing into the other side of the flaming barrier. Negi quickly landed on his feet and opened fire with more magic arrows, swarming Negor and pummeling him against the wall.

"Negi! Wait! What are you doing?" Akusa cried. Negi turned to her, still pressing on with his attack.

"Akusa! Its obvious now that Negor will NEVER listen to reason! I'm sorry! But I have to put him down for good this time!" Negi shouted. Akusa gasped, watching the smoke building up as each arrow exploded on contact. From the side, Asuna drew her sword and leaped into the air.

"Here Negi! Allow me to throw THIS in for good measure!" Asuna shouted. She came crashing to the ground, swinging her sword and sent a giant ripple of energy towards Negor. The blast came in contact and exploded in a vicious manner. The blast blew back, almost blowing Negi and the others off their feet. The attacks stopped as they all watched the smoke clear.

"There. That's the end of that." Negi said, stopping to catch his breath. Asuna nodded, hoping this meant the end of Negor. Akusa looked on with worry, fearing that Negor truly was dead. But through all the smoke, they heard a snarling sound. Negi gasped.

"Wh-What? No. It couldn't be..." Negi muttered. As the smoke cleared, they all saw a figure slowly raising up from the ground. Negor had survived the onslaught, limping as he forced himself back on his feet. His arms dangled down as his hair was now a mess.

"What's this? You want more? I thought the hammering we gave you was enough!" Asuna shouted. But Negor remained dead silent, almost collapsing to the ground. Akusa gasped.

"Negor...please...stop this..." she muttered. No one heard a sound from Negor, merely standing there with limp arms. But then, Negi caught a faint sound that sounded like Negor muttering.

_"I...must KILL...Negi Springfield...must...KILL..." _

Negi drew his staff again, watching Negor slowly raising his head. Blood partially trickled down from his mouth, glaring at the three with pure red eyes. His fangs started to grow in size as he snarled in a demonic tone.

"Negi...do not think...you have won just yet. I am...not THROUGH with you yet!" Negor growled. But from Negi's point of view, Negor's mouth did not move. He was just standing there panting.

"I am NOT some stray dog you can just put down so easily! I am a beast! A monster! A living NIGHTMARE from the darkest depths of the underworld! I cannot lose to the likes of your mortal powers!" Negor shouted. The others continued to look on, confused by how Negor could speak without moving his mouth.

"Negor...what are you...?" Akusa asked. Negor growled, suddenly crossing his arms together as his clawed hands gripped his sides. He groaned in agony and pain, dropping to his knees as something was bubbling on his back.

"Whoa! What in the world?" Asuna shouted. Negor snarled and growled, sounding more blood lusting and monstrous by the second.

"I...I am invincible! No way will I let...some weakling like you...get the better of me!" Negor growled. Negi took a step back, worrying about what Negor was doing.

"Your time in this world is over Springfield! Prepare...Prepare...Prepare to pass on to the depths of darkness! Damn you to HELL!" Negor roared, suddenly standing straight up and roaring loudly. A pitch black dark energy surrounded Negor as something took shape above him. The black aura soon flashed glowing gold eyes, glaring at Negi with a malicious laugh.

"Uhhh...Negi? What...the heck...is THAT?" Asuna asked. The aura took shape, forming a demonic black creature with long powerful arms, armed to the fangs with claws and razor sharp teeth. Negor's eyes had turned dark red, no longer showing any signs of mortal life. The monstrous demon roared, sounding twisted and malicious in its tone. Akusa gasped.

"No. Negor...what has she DONE to you?" Akusa thought, staring at the merciless monster and its possessed partner, Negor.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	18. Ch 18: The End of a Rival Part 2

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 18: The End of a Rival - Part 2_**

The monstrous demon loomed over Negor's back, snarling and growling at Negi and the others, ready to kill them. Akusa gasped at the sight of Negor and the strange demon.

"Negor? What happened? Did Doomaka do this to you?" Akusa asked. Negi gasped, remembered seeing the same kind of monster when he and Negor last fought and were pulled in by their own attacks.

"Negi! Look out! Here it comes!" Asuna shouted. Negor roared, unleashing a giant ripple of dark energy from around his legs. And in a flash, he disappeared.

"What?" Negi gasped. Without a sound, Negor suddenly appeared behind Negi and the demon swung its arm alongside him, striking Negi in the back and sent him skidding across the dirt.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negor then round house kicked Asuna in her head, knocking her away before he punched Akusa aside.

"You will DIE today Negi Springfield! You ALL shall!" the demon roared. Negor lunged at Negi next with his claws drawn back. Negi quickly managed to get up, but was slashed at his sides by Negor.

"Geh! He's faster now! But...I don't understand!" Negi thought. Negor sneered and turned around, forming a radiating black sphere in his palm before driving it into Negi's burn. The blast sent him flying back into the barrier as Negor came on the charge. But Negi had enough. He speed chanted a spell and casted a giant wind blast from his hand, blowing Negor far back and slamming into the barrier.

"What IS that thing? Is it Negor...or is it controlling him?" Asuna asked, hurrying to Negi's side. Negor snarled, suddenly glowing dark red. Veins started bulging from his face as he eyed Negi.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Asuna shouted. Negor locked both hands together and gathered dark red energy from his body. It was merging together in front of his hands, forming a radiating glowing orb. Negi gasped.

"Negi! Asuna! Look out!" Akusa shouted. Negor sneered and the demon cackled as it fired a giant beam towards them. Negi gasped and quickly used his wind spell again to put up a barrier, barely protecting them from the full assault from the attack, but the impact was great enough to slam them hard into the flaming wall.

"Sheesh! This guy's on a rampage!" Asuna shouted. Negor roared and lunged at Negi again. He landed just inches from him but started swinging punch after punch, blowing Negi left and right.

"Ha ha ha! Die! Die! DIE!" Negor exclaimed. Negi tried to slip a spell inbetween the blows, but they came too fast for him to get a counter in. The girls watched as Negor thrashed Negi with no end, eventually knocking him to the ground.

"Gah! Negi!" Asuna shouted. Negor laughed and pointed his claws directly at Negi's face as he hurried to flip over. His claws started to surge with black energy, forming a miniature version of his previous attack.

"It all ends NOW Springfield! Finally! I will have my REVENGE!" Negor shouted. But as he laughed maliciously, preparing to blast Negi's head clean off, Akusa came on the charge and swung her fist, connecting with Negor's face.

"Negor! Please! STOP THIS! WAKE UP!" she thought. The blow left Negor distracted long enough for her to swing her sword at the strange demon, slashing clean across its side. It howled in pain as Negor limped back.

"Dah! You annoying little pest!" Negor snarled. Negi saw this as an opportunity and begun muttering a spell. The demon growled and grabbed Akusa by her neck with both giant hands.

"N-Negor! Please...stop this! I don't want to kill you!" Akusa pleaded, slowly sufficating in the demon's grasp. Negor growled and drew its arm back, same as the demon. They both swung a powerful punch, sending Akusa crashing into the barrier and hitting the ground.

"Give it up you worthless reject of a partner! I no longer need you mortal! In fact, you can DIE alongside Springfield!" the demon growled. But suddenly, Negi came rising straight back up and took aim at the floating demon.

"Wh-What the? How did you..." it gasped before Negi launched a glowing orb clean into its chest. The blast threw Negor and the demon back quite a bit. But suddenly, the demon's chest started cracking apart. Cracks of light were seen surging across its body.

"N-No! What did you DO Springfield?" the demon called. Negi closely eyed the demon, telling him that was his light orb at close range. He wanted to see how it would affect someone of pure evil.

"GAH! NO! This can't end like this! I AM NEGOR! LORD OF THE NEGATIVE PLANE! I CANNOT BE DESTROYED BY MORTAL HANDS! WHY?" the demon shrieked, slowly glowing brighter and brighter before it suddenly exploded, sending bits of it flying before they too shattered. With the beast gone, the flame barrier suddenly disappeared.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

With the barrier gone, Negi and the others watched Negor groaning, clutching his face as he started to change backwards. His bulging veins and muscular body started to recede and his hair slowly started changing to light orange, losing its blood red color. His wings were slowly vanishing as well.

"Hey! Look!" Asuna gasped. Negor groaned as he continued to change, his fangs and claws receding. Shortly after, he moved his hands and looked up at Negi. He gasped at the sight of Negor's light blue color eyes.

"Negi Springfield...thank...thank you." Negor muttered. The others seemed surprised, glaring on at the new face on Negor. Even Zefro, Trizella and Kotaro caught a glimpse.

"No way. Is that...Negor?" Kotaro asked. Negor slowly looked around at the others, seeing their eyes all locked on him.

"What? Is...something wrong?" Negor asked. Asuna quickly drew her sword, pointing it at Negor's face.

"Ha ha! Is something wrong? Don't give us that "goody good" act Negor. We know its you!" Asuna shouted. But Negi told Asuna to withdraw her blade, saying something was different.

"Are you...Negor?" Akusa asked, slowly approaching him. Negor looked up at Akusa, saying he did not quite remember her face.

"Uhh...its me. Akusa...your partner?" Akusa replied. Negor looked on at Akusa.

"Oh. That...That must've been when that horrifying creature, Negor, was in control of me." Negor said. The others gasped, looking on in shock at Negor.

"Wait...Wait a minute! You mean...that demon that was floating over you? That was the REAL Negor?" Asuna exclaimed. Negor nodded, saying that fierce monster had been inside of him ever since he was a young boy.

"Then...who are you?" Zefro asked. Negor slowly rose up and dusted himself off before facing Negi and Akusa.

"My real name is Necro Shadrux. My father is Admiral Shadrux." Necro said. Negi smiled, somehow happy to see that Negor was finally no more and even more so that he meets the "real" son of Shadrux.

"So...wait. Negi, does that mean...the other Children of Hades could be demons controlled by Doomaka inside some poor people's bodies?" Asuna asked. Necro nodded, saying its just as she feared. Akusa gasped.

"Each of us, the ones who are being forced to battle alongside that hateful woman, were TRULY born with her as our biological mother. However, when our fathers each tried to keep us away from her, she implanted one of her demons, who she considers her "REAL" children, inside us so we can never betray her." Necro explained. Negi and Asuna looked on in shock. Zefro was surprised too, remembering seeing Envy, Glutton and Wrath earlier.

"I still fear what will happen to them. The longer those demons are in their bodies, the harder it will be to separate the two and spare their human host. The demons are probably bound to the others at this point." Necro said. He suddenly groaned, feeling a sharp pain enter his arm. He grabbed it and dropped to his knees. Akusa gasped and hurried over.

"Necro! Are you okay?" Akusa asked. She looked at his left arm, seeing one of his veins throbbing until it settled down. It seems all the time he spent with Negor, he gained some of the demon's powers.

"Your hand...its just like Negor's. Are you going to be okay?" Asuna asked. Necro nodded, saying the pain was only temporary.

"But this is more important Negi. You...have to get back to Mahora." Necro explained. Negi kneeled to Necro's level, asking what he meant.

"A while ago...just before our battle started...I heard through Negor that Doomaka is ordering a massive invasion on Mahora Academy itself. She's...She's going to level the school until she gets the Hell Shard!" Negor shouted. Negi and Asuna gasped, suddenly bursting with fear in their eyes.

"WHAT? NO!" Negi exclaimed. Necro sighed, saying it probably already begun. Negi shuddered, fearing the worst as everyone he loved and cherished was at Mahora Academy. Suddenly, they all heard a large explosion coming from the direction of the school.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

We wind back the clock, back to when Negi and Necro's final fight had begun. We come to Mahora Academy, still at peace and waiting for Negi and friends to return. Outside in the academy grounds, some of the other female students were out and about on their usual lives. But just then, the skies above started to turn dark.

"Huh? What's this? A thunderstorm?" one of the students asked. Suddenly, lightning started to flash from the clouds. The lightning caught the attention of Takahata, out for a stroll with Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Master, I believe it is going to rain soon. Perhaps I should return to the estate so I do not short out." Chachamaru said. Takahata soon looked out at the other students preparing to head in. But he gasped at what he saw in the distance, being highlighted by the flashing lightning.

"No. She's...She's back." Takahata said. Evangeline glanced out and gasped.

"Oh crap." Evangeline muttered. In the far distance, Evangeline and Takahata had seen it coming. It was a gigantic army of demonic creatures, each armed with weapons such as spears, swords and axes, marching towards the school while being led by Doomaka, Gragon and the Children of Hades. Mixed in amongst the demons was Gragon's own minions, Gregor's lost android siblings and several other characters plus the Maelstroms.

"Master, what should we do?" Chachamaru asked. Takahata groaned.

"Evangeline? You'd better prepare yourself. I'll get the rest of Negi's partners and hurry back." Takahata said. As he rushed off, Evangeline sensed another nearby. She looked to the nearby trees and saw Nagi.

"Looks like she waisted no time. Knew sooner or later that she'd come." Nagi said. Evangeline huffed.

"Yes. And this time she's brought an army worth of grief with her." Evangeline said. The three continued to observe as, sooner than expected, Takahata returned with Class 2-A, Fate, Nekane and Anya, Albireo, Seruhiko, Dean Konoe, Gregor, Nina and several other secret mages of Mahora.

"Whoa! Would you look at the size of that army? It's HUGE!" Yuna exclaimed. Albireo stood alongside Evangeline.

"Well, I guess she's got her panties in a twist. No doubt she wants that little trinket I heard Negi brought with him last time." Albireo said. Evangeline nodded.

"In any case, I think it would be in our "best" interest to make sure she and that shard never meet. Looks like we're in for a full frontal war." Evangeline said. In front, Doomaka was wearing a dark laced dress with red markings stretching from her top down towards her legs. Her large bat wings extended as she quietly approached the school with arms behind her back.

"Dean...what are we gonna do? That army looks WAY too big for us all to fight." Makie asked. Setsuna held her sword hilt as she slowly prepared to bring it out of its sheath.

"Grandpa..." Konoka muttered. Doomaka smirked and raised a hand, preparing to send her demons into attack.

"Listen to me everyone! We must protect Mahora Academy at any cost! This vile demon shall not pass! If we allow her to take the Hell Shard from us, we will have let all the hard work Negi and the others have done to obtain the Heaven Shard be for nothing! We CANNOT let that happen! So now, we must fight together as one family! A family that shares the same love for this school as the rest of us!" Konoemon cried. Doomaka smirked and waved her hand.

"We must protect the school until Negi and friends return with the Heaven Shard! Do not show any mercy! These heartless monsters will stop at NOTHING to do away with us all! So fight with all your heart! Protect Mahora with all your power!" Konoe called. The demons laughed and came flying towards everyone with Gragon's minions shortly behind.

"FOR MAHORA!" they exclaimed. The two sides now came charging at one another, weapons drawn out and spirits blazing. As Negi was already at battle with Negor, the greatest war of Mahora Academy had begun.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	19. Ch 19: Mahora's Crushing Defeat

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 19: Mahora's Great Destruction_**

The grounds of Mahora, once peaceful, calm and serene, had now become an raging war field, lit up by the battle of the mages of Mahora and the forces of Doomaka. The demons came charging at each of the mages, drawing weapons back and preparing to attack. But Nagi came soaring in and thrusted them back with a powerful backblast of magic.

"So...you've finally become fed up with waiting Doomaka. You decide to make your move against Mahora. Well, you are NOT going to make my son's efforts fruitless. Do you hear me? We WILL stop this invasion and my son WILL defeat you!" Nagi thought, leaping off to attack a Maelstrom. Evangeline fired waves of ice shards towards a horde of fiends, piercing them and making them evaporate.

"Looks like what they make up for in numbers, they LACK in power." Evangeline said. Another demon lunged at her from behind, but she effortlessly kicked away with one leg. Down below, Fei Ku and Kaede were in a vicious tag team, pounding away at the charging demons with high speed martial art attacks.

"Come on! You too weak! Show more effort!" Fei Ku called. Suddenly, they heard something roaring and looked up. They saw Kaede's revived android twin lunging onto the field. They dove away as he crashed down. He was a large, muscular figure with dark brown hair, sporting the same white clothes as Gregor.

"Prepare to get SMASHED little girl!" he yelled. Kaede groaned as the giant turned to her and swung both arms at her. She was able to shield the attack, but the sheer force almost sent her skidding backwards.

"Dang it! When did HE come back?" Kaede thought. More of the androids soon started to attack as well, targeting their female counterpart in the midst of the fight. As Evangeline flew through the sky with Chachamaru keeping up, she came cross Maga again.

"Well, it seems that in spite of bringing Gragon back, he had the gaul to bring all of you with him." Evangeline said. Maga quietly started to charge magical energy in his palms.

"Yes. And let's say that this time, you cannot surprise me vampire Evangeline. You shall die today." he said. Evangeline smirked and flew back, preparing an ice blast as Maga open fired. Doomaka was seen flying through her horde of minions, flashing an evil smirk as she neared Mahora.

"Yes! I managed to beat Springfield back. Once I have the Hell Shard in my posession, there will be NOTHING that pest can do to stop me!" she thought. But from out of nowhere, she saw Nagi leaping at her. The two momentarily caught glimpse of one another as Nagi was passing alongside her.

"Well, aren't you quite the "charming" young mistress. Too bad I can't let you go into the school." Nagi said. Doomaka curiously looked on before Nagi suddenly swung a leg, kneeing her in the stomach and firing her away with a close range burst of magic.

"Dagh! I forgot that little runt's father would be here!" Doomaka thought. Suddenly, she saw Nagi vanish and gasped as he was right behind her. She quickly turned around before Nagi elbowed her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ha! Another successful strike! Chalk two up for the ol' professional!" Nagi laughed.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

The war continued to escalate, growing more fierce by the minute. Many of the students inside feared what was happening outside.

"Oh man! Look at it out there! The school turned into a war ground!" one of the girls exclaimed. Suddenly, several students saw a group of demons flying towards the school with large maces on their shoulders.

"Wait. They're not coming after US, are they?" a student asked. The demons laughed and drew their weapons back, smashing clean through the windows and causing the students to scream and flee. But as soon as they landed inside, the demons were caught by Gregor, standing in the hallway with his blade in hand. He saw the demons approaching earlier and hurried back inside.

"Excuse me...but I don't think you belong here. May I see your hall pass?" Gregor asked, raising his glowing red sword. In a giant red flash, a single swing obliterated the demons. Chisame's electronic partners were on the move as well, firing flashes of lightning around at the enemies, providing aide to her friends.

"Sheesh! Just when I thought things would finally calm down in this madhouse! It only gets worse!" Chisame shouted. Ayaka was dealing out swings of her whip, striking back any foes approaching her. She then saw Wrath charging her way.

"Not gonna happen sister! Take THIS!" Ayaka shouted. But as her whip was lashed out, Wrath grabbed it as it wrapped around her wrist.

"Heh. Nice try you little worm!" Wrath exclaimed, yanking Ayaka towards her. But as she drew a fist back, ready to knock her unconscious, gangs of Fuka and Fumika's clones lunged at Wrath, burying her alive as Ayaka withdrew her whip.

"Phew! Thanks girls!" Ayaka called. Wrath snarled, being buried under the clones. Glutton puffed herself up into her balloon like shape and came bouncing through the battlefield, on her way towards an unsuspecting Chizuru and Natsumi. As she was just over them, her spikes popped out.

"GAH! Chizuru! Natsumi! Incoming!" Brianna called. Glutton laughed and came on the dive. But Brianna quickly activated her time freeze, trapping Glutton above them before throwing her away.

"Whoa! That was too close!" Natsumi exclaimed. Through the hordes of monsters, Mana fired clean shots at demons attacking her classmates. Fate lunged into the air, summoning a circle of boulders around him before landing down and firing them around him, blasting away hordes of demons and Gragon's minions. But from behind, Fate was grabbed around his neck. He turned to see a siniter eyed woman with dark green hair and large lensed glasses. The woman was none other than Chigusa Amagasaki, broken free by Doomaka.

"Heh heh heh. Hello there again...or is this our first time, Fate from another universe?" Chigusa asked. But before she could do anything, she was bullet kicked in the face by a diving Chao.

"Take your hands off him you shedevil!" she cried. The kick fired Chigusa into Mint and Saiko. Yue and Nodoka were seen surrounded by hordes of demons. Nodoka held her pactio book as she called out to Yue where to cast her spells and at what time.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

As the war continued on, several of the Maelstroms proved too much for Negi's friends and they were soon wreaking havoc, attacking the school and smashing clean through the building walls. Doomaka flew towards the school.

"Now then! That Hell Shard will be mine!" Doomaka called. But as she arrived on the roof of the building, she found herself trapped in a giant invisible magic barrier, stretching out over the rooftop of the school. She growled once she discovered it.

"Great. Now who in the world casted THIS?" Doomaka asked. She suddenly looked ahead of her, seeing Konoemon, Nagi and Evangeline standing by another's side.

"So...we meet face to face...Doomaka." Konoemon said. Doomaka huffed, glaring on at the old man.

"Hah. Don't tell me YOU were the one who thought he could contain me with a silly magic barrier like this." she said. Evangeline crossed her arms as Konoemon faced Doomaka.

"Yes I am. You are not going any further. If you even hope to escape this barrier, I'm afraid the only way out is through the three of us! Your ambitions end HERE!" Konoemon shouted, taking a fighting stance. Doomaka chuckled as she clenched her hands. Red energy started spiking from her fingertips, forming around her hands to make them appear like radiating blades.

"If that's true, then YOU will have to be the one to kill me. But...I highly doubt that you senile old fool. If this is anyone's final day...it is YOURS." she said, preparing to fight. She sneered as she drew her arms back.

"This is the end!" Doomaka muttered. She suddenly dashed through them at high speeds, slashing at them with both arms. But the dean was fast, countering each by waving his palms. Once she was passed, he started thrusting away at Doomaka from behind, striking her with several palm thrusts and kicks before striking her down the roof.

"Now...have a load of THIS!" Evangeline shouted. She flew up high and summoned ice shards around her. She fired them down towards Doomaka, but the wicked woman quickly got back up and slashed them in half with her saber hands. Nagi then charged next, grabbing Doomaka by the throat and thrusting her against the barrier.

"Might as well give up now witch! Against the three of us, you don't stand a chance." Nagi said. Doomaka smirked.

"Haven't you heard of generations succeeding one another? I am a new generation. You old generations can't hope to win." she said. She clasped her hands together and created a giant surge of black energy, blasting Nagi back with one strike. He went crashing head first into the barrier.

"NAGI!" Evangeline shrieked. She glared at Doomaka and snarled. As her fangs flashed, she started muttering another spell and slowly brought her hands together. A radiant dark orb was seen forming as it was coated in ice.

"You'll pay for that!" Evangeline hissed. She rose the orb above her head as it grew bigger before launcing it directly at her. Doomaka smirked as the attack came soaring at her, crashing down with a mighty implosion.

"Don't think I don't know you survived that! Have some of THIS as well!" Evangeline shouted, firing blasts of ice towards the smoke. They continued hailing down, striking at what should've been Doomaka. But without a sound, the wicked woman appeared behind Evangeline with her palm extended at her. Evangeline gasped and turned around.

"Your techniques are out of date...old hag." she muttered, firing a giant red energy blast directly at her. Evangeline screamed as the blast slammed her into the barrier. But as she began skidding down, Doomaka suddenly fired two radiating red orbs towards her. Evangeline watched as the orbs crashed into her from the sides, exploding on impact and making Evangeline shriek in pain.

"Ha ha ha! You all are WORTHLESS! None of you stack up to me!" Doomaka called. She started to glow a pale dark red aura, summoning a large storm cloud over the school roof. With a wave of her hand, bolts of red lightning came crashing down all around the roof. Evangeline and Konoemon hurried to jump away from the blasts, but found themselves targeted specifically as Doomaka caused more bolts to crash down on them.

"Gah!" Konoemon howled. Doomaka laughed as more lightning came raining down. But suddenly, Konoemon avoided a group of bolts before he lunged directly at her. Doomaka stared on in shock.

"Take THIS!" Konoemon called. He thrusted both palms at Doomaka, firing a giant burst of magic, effectively blasting Doomaka into the roof of the barrier with a loud shriek.

"Doomaka...so long as my old body of mine holds out and so long as I still draw breath, you shall never defeat us! Negi has worked too hard to bring about peace to this world and you seek to destroy it and replace it with savagry and misery!" Konoemon called. Doomaka groaned, pinned in the corner of the barrier.

"But you shall fail here and now! This is for my favorite teacher of this school! To Negi, I shall destroy you!" Konoemon shouted. He started firing bursts of magical blasts directly at her, slamming at her in a vicious onslaught. The blasts and explosions could be seen outside the barrier as some demons stopped to fear the sight of Doomaka being hailed upon. Konoe continued on with the assault, rampaging away at her until he wore himself down and dropped to the ground.

"Geh...I think I pulled a muscle there." he thought. Alongside the wall, Evangeline and Nagi started to slowly rise back up. They glanced at the dean.

"Hey...you all right over there old fogey?" Nagi asked. The dean turned back with a grin. Evangeline groaned.

"Yes. Well, it should all depend. Did you take that witch down?" Evangeline asked. The three looked up at the smoke clouding up the corner of the barrier. But suddenly, without a single sound, the sound of a sword swinging was heard. It cut clean past the dean as everyone saw Doomaka standing behind him with her two arms behind her.

"Wh-What?" Nagi gasped. Nagi and Evangeline then heard the dean coughing and gasping. They looked to him and gasped, seeing a barrage of slash marks covering his body. Blood trickled from his wounds as he grasped onto his arm and dropped to the ground. Evangeline gasped as Doomaka chuckled, walking back to the dean and grabbing him by his neck. With the dean too exhausted to move, the barrier faded and the hordes of demons watched Doomaka walking out to the edge of the roof. Down below, Setsuna and Konoka halted in their assaults to bear witness.

"Oh no! Setsuna! Look!" Konoka cried. Setsuna looked up and gasped.

"Look on you pitiful life forms! This war has ended and your champion has FAILED! Negi Springfield has failed in protecting you all and has left your pititful dean on the edge of death!" Doomaka called. The others gasped, looking up in horror at Konoe in Doomaka's clutches. She chuckled as she drew one hand back and lightly tossed Konoe into the air.

"Now watch! This is what happens when lower lives such as yourself DARE to challenge the wielder of godly might!" Doomaka exclaimed, thrusting her arm forward. Setsuna gasped and quickly turned Konoka's eyes away, hugging her tightly as all heard the dean crying out in agony and pain.

"No! D-Dean!" Ayaka gasped. Konoemon was pierced clean through his chest as the sight of Doomaka's energy coursed through. Doomaka had done it, taking Konoemon's life in an instant. All of his allies watched in horror as the demons riled and cheered with excitement. Doomaka then dropped the dean's corpse towards the ground before rising up into the air and built up a glowing red orb on her fingertip.

"And now...as proof of my victory, I shall take what is mine and DESTROY this pitiful excuse for a "home" before your very eyes!" Doomaka exclaimed. Evangeline and Nagi looked up, watching in fear as Doomaka threw the attack down upon the school. This would be the giant explosion that Negi and friends saw from the forest, proof that Doomaka had won the war.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	20. Ch 20: Fall of Pride

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 20: Fall of Pride_**

Still in the forest, Negi and the others watched the giant explosion far off in the distance. Unknown to them, this was the moment where Doomaka's invasion of Mahora succeeded and the dean's life taken from everyone. Negi and Asuna looked on in horror.

"Negi! That...came from the direction of the school!" Asuna exclaimed.

"No! Don't tell me! Doomaka COULDN'T have gotten there before us!" Negi exclaimed. Kotaro snarled, betting anything she wanted the Hell Shard they left back there.

"But how? How could she have known where we kept it?" Zefro asked. Necro sighed, catching Negi and Asuna's attentions.

"It's Doomaka. She observes everything that happened to you through the use of a crystal ball in her chambers. That's how she knew where to strike." Necro said. Negi gasped, realizing the entire time, Doomaka was watching them and planning ahead.

"No! NO! This can't be happening!" Negi exclaimed. Horrible images started to flash through his mind, watching as Anya and Nekane were engulfed in flames along with the entire academy. Negi started to dart forward, leaving the others behind.

"Negi! Wait up!" Kotaro shouted. The others hurried to chase after Negi. But Zefro had to stop and ask for Akusa's help in carrying the still wounded Trizella.

"What's he in such a big hurry for?" Trizella asked, looking on from Zefro's shoulders.

"Mahora is an important place to Negi. It's technically his "home away from home". He loves and cherishes it so much. To hear that Doomaka MIGHT have destroyed it, that would tear his heart in two." Zefro explained. Trizella lightly gasped, possibly not being able to imagine what that would feel like. Asuna was leading the others as they were struggling to keep up with Negi.

"Negi! Come on! Will ya slow down? Some of us can't run like you ya know!" Asuna shouted. But Negi still looked ahead, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Please! Still be there! Please still be there!" Negi thought, growing more fearful by the second. But as Negi and the others were running, a not so great "guest" was waiting up ahead of them. It was Pride, concealing herself in the shadows of a tree.

"At last...Negi Springfield AND Negor. Together in the same spot. Now I can finally show BOTH not to think of me as weak." Pride thought, flashing her fangs.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Negi and the others kept running down the pathway, hoping to see Mahora Academy within their sights. But from the branches in the nearby trees, Pride suddenly came diving in and forced Negi back with a burst of dark energy. He leaped back quickly, standing by the others.

"What? YOU again?" Asuna asked. Necro gasped.

"I know you. You're Pride, aren't you? One of Doomaka's so called "children"." Necro said. Pride glared at Necro, wondering how "Negor" could've possibly forgot her already.

"This ISN'T Negor anymore. That heartless devil is already dead." Akusa said. Pride gasped.

"Wha-Wha-What? YOU defeated Negor? He's...GONE?" Pride asked, glaring at Negi. But Negi said not a word, angrily glaring at Pride as their eyes remained locked.

"What have you done to Mahora Academy? Where is she? Where is Doomaka?" Negi asked, slowly growing angrier by the second. Pride snapped out of her shock and glared at Negi, smirking with her arms crossed.

"Mahora Academy? Oh, you mean the pile of rubble we just left behind. Let's say that mommy's there, finishing collecting the Hell Shard OBVIOUSLY and leaving your "friends" to sit and suffer in their misery and pain. Boy, is she going to be mad that you actually KILLED Negor." Pride said. Negi growled.

"But...I think the idea that Mahora Academy is now rubble and their so called "dean" is over and done with is enough to make mother pleased." Pride said. Asuna and Kotaro gasped.

"What? No. Dean Konoe is...dead?" Asuna muttered. Kotaro glared on in shock, begging for it not to be true. But this news only riled Negi's anger further, evident by him glaring directly at Pride.

"You...You monsters! How could you DO that to all those innocent people? You destroy Mahora Academy, almost slaughter my family and friends...and you take the life of Dean Konoemon! Now you have gone too far!" Negi exclaimed. Pride cackled, sensing Negi's riled anger and turning to him.

"So what if we have? You'll be reunited with your dean soon enough! Because I'm not letting any of you take another step forward!" Pride exclaimed. Her wings flapped open as she used her dark magic to summon a horde of giant fiendish teddy bears. She sent them charging into the fray, but Negi, fueled by his anger towards what he heard, came charging towards Pride and zipped clean through her army of bears.

"Wh-What the?" Pride gasped. Negi yelled and swung a punch, striking Pride across the face and slamming her into a tree. The bears roared and charged for the others as Asuna drew her sword.

"Sorry teddies! But this girl's old enough NOT to play around with toys!" Asuna shouted. She and Akusa came charging together, swords drawn back, and slashed away at the giant bears. Asuna came slashing clean through one as Akusa was body slammed from behind by another. Kotaro came on the charge next, lunging at one and clawing at its stuffing with his claws. Necro rushed to Negi.

"DOW! Hey! What was that for?" Pride exclaimed. Negi snarled, telling Pride that he will never forgive the likes of Doomaka or her minions for what they have done. Pride huffed, rubbing her cheek.

"Oh really? And where were YOU "hero"? Hmm? You could've SAVED them. You could have stopped this. But were you there? NO." Pride said. Negi growled, beginning to focus a strong surge of magic in his right hand. He called for his staff and started chanting a spell, soon firing a wave of light arrows towards Pride. She gasped and leaped away, running at full speed to avoid the storm of arrows.

"Holy crap! Does this guy get stronger when he's angry?" Pride thought "He's WAY more savage than before!" But suddenly, she was so busy fending off Negi's attack that she did not sense him suddenly appearing from behind and striking her in the face. She was sent soaring down towards the ground as Negi fired more barrages of arrows at her.

"Oh no!" Pride thought, looking on in shock as the arrows came crashing down all around. Asuna slashed down another of Pride's bears before looking to see Negi in fury.

"Whoa! Is that Negi? He's really going at it!" Asuna thought. When the arrow storm ended, Pride was engulfed in a giant cloud of smoke and soot, stirred up by Negi's rampage. He landed down in front of his friends with staff drawn.

"Asuna! Stay focused! Pride's not down yet!" Negi shouted. Asuna nodded, almost a little scared by how serious Negi became. The two watched as the smoke cleared, finding Pride standing with dirt marks covering her body, arms crossed out over her head, and her clothes were partially torn up. She snarled and growled, glaring at Negi.

"Why you...rotten little...! How DARE you attack me before I was ready!" Pride exclaimed. Negi twirled his staff, telling Pride that any opening in a battle was worth taking. Pride growled.

"Well, to me, that's just down right RUDE! You won't get away with this Negi Springfield! Not a second time!" Pride cried. She started glowing pitch black and roared, causing a similar demonic beast to rise from her back. Asuna recognized this from what happened with Negor.

"Negi! That must be Pride's real form!" Asuna called. Pride's eyes went pure red as the demon on her back cackled.

"Now there's no turning back Springfield! Time for you to die!" the demon exclaimed. It hissed and lunged for Negi. But behind his back, he began forming the same spiraling orb of light that he used to defeat Negor. Necro glanced at his hand as Pride drew closer.

"Negi! Now!" Necro shouted. Pride gasped as Negi's arm swung, firing the orb directly at the fiend. It gasped as the light blinded it.

"Wh-What? No! No way! This can't happen!" the demon cried. The demon quickly tried to shield itself with its arms, but the light pierced right through, evaporating its arms and striking clear into its chest. It watched in horror as it body started to break down into dust, spotting Negi.

"D-Degh! No! This isn't fair! I totally got stronger! I was TOTALLY supposed to win! You cheater Springfield! I hope you all burn in the afterlife for THIS!" the demon exclaimed before it evaporated. Pride's body suddenly went lifeless, dropping to the ground as Necro rushed over to her.

"Look. She's starting to change." Necro said. Asuna and the others came over as Negi looked on ahead. Pride was slowly losing the fangs in her mouth as she grew more childish in facial expression. Asuna told Negi to come and look, but by the time she turned, Negi was gone.

"Negi?" Asuna asked.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Negi kept on running, feverishly trying to get to Mahora Academy. He trekked through the forest and managed to come out on the other side. But what he saw was not what he wanted to see. He continued staring on as the others joined him in a short while.

"Hey! Negi? What gives? You totally ditched us back there!" Asuna shouted, looking at Negi. Kotaro carried Pride's unconscious body on his back.

"Well, good news is I don't think this little missy is gonna give us any trouble." Kotaro said. Asuna looked on at Negi, his eyes still viewing out before him. The others glanced at one another.

"Hey, Negi? Are you even LISTENING to me?" Asuna asked. Trizella looked out before them and gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Don't tell me. Is that...Mahora Academy?" Triz asked. Akusa gasped.

"No..." she said. Asuna asked what everyone was staring at. Without a sound, Negi tapped Asuna's shoulder and directed her gaze to ahead of her. She turned and gasped, observing the ruined remains of Mahora Academy.

"No...our academy..." Asuna muttered. Mahora Academy was now completely destroyed, blasted down to the rubble remants of the base bricks. The grass around was torched, evident of the vicious slaughter that took place here. Negi and the others rushed to the remains of the academy, seeing their wounded friends around them.

"Oh...it hurts. It hurts." Makie whimpered, holding her arm as Yuna and the others sat nearby. Asuna saw Kaede and Mana knocked to the ground, lightly moaning. Negi saw Anya leaned up against the trunk of a tree, clutching her side.

"Anya!" Negi gasped, rushing over to her. Anya lightly groaned, slowly looking up at Negi.

"Negi...you came. Its really you..." Anya muttered. Negi looked around, seeing his friends and loved ones beaten to the ground, wounded by Doomaka's raid. He took another look at the ruins of Mahora, even seeing the far away destroyed Mahora Library Island.

"Anya...what happened? Who did this to you?" Negi asked. Anya coughed, looking fadily to Negi.

"It was...that witch. She came...with an army. We tried to...to fight back, but...after she...killed the dean, we just...had our rear ends handed to us. That one move...shut us down. We couldn't...fight back anymore..." Anya muttered. Negi lightly gasped. He then heard the faint sound of tears and whining nearby. He and Asuna looked, seeing the sight of a teary eyed Konoka leaned over the corpse of Konoemon. Setsuna and Professor Takahata were nearby.

"Grandpa...!" Konoka cried. Setsuna lightly put her hand on Konoka's shoulder, letting her cry into her chest as Takahata looked away. Negi slowly approached them, noticed only by Takahata.

"Negi...you..." Takahata muttered. But Negi's eyes were locked on Konoemon's peaceful expression. Tears slowly dripped from his eyes.

"Dean...I...I'm so sorry...I failed." Negi muttered, tears leaking from his eyes.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	21. Ch 21: Severed Ties

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 21: Severed Ties_**

Negi and Asuna quietly walked through the ruined remains of Mahora Academy, their once beautiful home. Because of Doomaka's attack, the school was reduced to rubble and most of their friends and loved ones were seriously injured.

"No. How could this have happened? It...It can't be..." Negi muttered. He saw the wounded trying to be quickly healed by Konoka, hurrying between each of them. But suddenly, Konoka found herself weary as well and dropped to her knees. Asuna gasped.

"Konoka!" she cried, rushing to her side. Konoka lightly groaned and leaned up against Asuna.

"Asuna...? Oh man. What's gonna happen to us?" Konoka asked. Asuna slowly let Konoka lie down, resting her head on her lap.

"Take it easy Konoka. You're not in great shape either. I think you should take it easy for a bit. Let the others heal naturally for a bit." Asuna said. Negi quietly looked on, fighting back the tears in his eyes. He looked away and continued walking. But no matter which way he looked, he saw the likes of Class 2-A in pain. He spotted Necro and Akusa helping Nim back on his feet.

"Duhhh...crazy witch came out of nowhere." Nim groaned, holding tightly to Necro. Negi then saw Takahata with Nagi, sitting down next to the weary Albiero.

"Heh. Some fight we just had...huh? Ugh. I doubt even the old gang could've taken them all." Albiero said. Nagi sighed.

"Yes. But...don't worry. We haven't lost the war yet. I'm sure that's how Negi feels right now also." Nagi said. Takahata glanced nearby and saw Negi's shadow, spotting him as he turned away and walked off.

"Negi?" Takahata thought. Negi approached what used to be the Mahora Dorms, seeing its rubbled remains. Carefully stepping through its remains, he came upon the spot where Asuna and Konoka's dorm room was. He digged through a spot of rubble and found the shattered picture frame featuring him and the girls when he started out.

"All of this madness. Why? Why did the girls have to suffer?" Negi thought. Tears leaked from his eyes onto the frame.

"They didn't deserve any of this..." Negi muttered. He sniffled as he wiped his eyes of tears. But from behind, a dark sense was felt creeping up from the shadows. He looked back and saw Doomaka in the flesh, staring at him with a sly grin on her face.

"What? YOU!" Negi groaned, quickly flashing an angry scowl at her.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Negi and Doomaka quietly stared on at one another, neither not saying a word or lifting a finger. In his heart, Negi was full of anger towards her for what she did to the school.

"You...heartless woman! Is this what you wanted? Huh? Is THIS what you really wanted? To see Mahora Academy reduced to rubble? To see my students in agony and pain? Well, don't think I will let you get away with this! Never!" Negi shouted. Doomaka huffed.

"Heh. I don't see what the big deal is. I personally think this academy got a well deserved renovation. But as for your girls, I hoped they would not have gotten involved." Doomaka said. Negi growled and made a fist.

"You liar!" he shouted, coming at her and swinging a punch. But Doomaka suddenly vanished in black smoke, appearing right behind him.

"Oh come now Negi. Those girls never belonged on a battlefront in the first place. They're just INNOCENT humans who originally had no part in any of this calamity. But...there was that one instant...that teeny tiny little "oopsie" that changed them forever more." she said. Negi groaned, glaring back at her.

"And what instant was that?" Negi asked. Doomaka lightly chuckled as she leaned in close, whispering into his ear.

"It was you..." she whispered. Negi gasped, glancing at her as she lightly floated back.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked. Doomaka smirked.

"Oh come now. Don't tell me that you couldn't figure it out. If it wasn't for them figuring you out, if they NEVER knew their teacher was a wizard...none of them would've been pulled into the fight like this. They only suffer because of YOU." she said. Negi lightly gasped, his eyes widening as he quickly gulped.

"Just imagine what those poor girls were thinking when they joined into a probationary contract. SURE. They thought it would be fun and that they would "help" you. But what they really did was blindly sign themselves up to become targets of whatever dark force you came into contact with next. Your enemy ALWAYS made sure that your "strength in numbers" fell." Doomaka continued. Negi was utterly speechless, feeling the evil witch might actually be right.

"Take me for example. I just attacked this school and harmed every last one of your precious students. I guess they're not "precious" enough to you if you'll let them go charging head first into a fight they could not win and end up on the edge of death. Face it Springfield. All their suffering...is YOUR fault." Doomaka said. Negi shuddered.

"B-But I...I mean...they...I was only trying to...p-p-protect them." Negi shuddered. Doomaka laughed.

"Protect? Hmm. You humans have a funny way of showing care for one another." Doomaka said. She quickly poofed next to Negi.

"If you TRULY care for those girls, you KNOW what you must do." Doomaka said. Negi looked to her with fear, asking what that meant. Doomaka grinned and vanished in a puff of black smoke. But as she did, Negi could hear her whispering:

_"Set them free Negi...break the contracts with your "precious" students..." _

Negi could not believe what he had just heard. From Doomaka's own lips, she told him to terminate the contracts with the other students. He had no idea what to do, not wanting to listen to her while also wanting to keep the girls safe. He looked back at the others, still injured and huddling together with one another. He then saw Asuna sniffling over an exhausted Konoka.

"They really didn't deserve this. I am their teacher...it's my job to protect them." Negi said. He looked off into the distance, seeing a cliffside not too far from where he was. He quietly called for his staff and flew up towards the cliff. No one else saw him except for Evangeline, who had noticed everything from earlier.

"That boy..." she muttered.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

A while later, the girls were all together by the remains of the large tree in the central of campus. Despite the onslaught brought on the school by Doomaka, the tree was strong enough to have survived it all. Ayaka groaned, counting everyone to make sure they were here.

"We...We're all here. Ugh. But I wish we were...in better safe." Ayaka groaned, holding her side. Takahata lightly patted her shoulder, thanking them for fighting their hearts out earlier.

"Heh. It's what we do Professor Takahata. We're...Class 2-A after all." Fuka said, leaning against Fumika. Nagi and Albiero sat nearby, looking on at everyone gathered together. Kotaro was among the others as well, sitting close by on a flight of stairs.

"All right everyone. Now I know we all had a struggling time today. But Mahora Academy is still alive, she lives on in our hearts. And we're going to avenge the dean and the school by bringing down that heartless witch. Right?" Takahata asked. The girls all nodded, some even giving out a cheer.

"Doomaka...she may have won this fight, but the war is FAR from over. And now that we are here on your side, the likes of her defeat are more sure than ever." Necro said. Akusa nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make her PAY for what she did to me all this time!" Pride exclaimed. Trizella looked to "Pride", asking who she really was without her inner demon. Pride turned to her and said her real name was Melany.

"We can't give up now. I'm sure that's what Negi would want us to believe. Doomaka might have the Hell Shard, but we have the Heaven Shard." Zefro said. But nearby, Evangeline huffed, sitting alongside Jennifer, Julie and Chachamaru.

"Like the boy would be believing this right about now." Evangeline said. All eyes turned to her, glaring on at the witch as she spouted her befuddling words.

"What do you mean Evangeline? Of course Negi would want us to keep fighting!" Asuna shouted. Evangeline crossed her arms.

"Not from what I saw earlier. The boy was speaking with Doomaka...and in a rather frightful look on his face afterwards too." she said. The girls all gasped.

"What? Evangeline, why didn't you say something to us? What did she say to him?" Nagi asked. Evangeline mentioned how Doomaka said, for "their" sake, Negi should break his pactio contracts with the girls of Class 2-A. Asuna gasped.

"Wait. She said WHAT?" she exclaimed. Quickly hoping it wasn't true, Asuna drew her pactio card out and looked at it. But to her complete and utter shock, her card was blank white. Negi had done it, he terminated their contract.

"B-B-B-B-B-But this can't! This can't be happening!" Asuna gasped. Everyone else took their pactio cards out as well, shocked to see them all to be white.

"Negi...no." Nodoka muttered. Anya gawked at everyone's cards.

"This is ridiculous! Negi ACTUALLY terminated all of his contracts? Impossible!" Anya exclaimed. Suddenly, Asuna started rushing away, gripping her pactio card tightly as she ran.

"What the...? Asuna!" Takahata exclaimed. But Asuna did not stop. She ran faster, tears flying from her eyes as she had them closed tight as possible. Nodoka watched with worry in her eyes. Nekane looked on as well.

"Asuna..." she muttered. Her bells lightly chimed in her hair. The more she ran, the more she thought back to everything that she and Negi went through, all ending with Doomaka's despicable ploy about breaking his contracts.

"Negi! Don't do this! I don't wanna lose you! Not...Not now!" Asuna thought. As Asuna continued to run, we see Negi alone in the forest around Mahora. He wears a cloak similar to the one that Nagi wore as he held his staff in his hands. Chamo rode on Negi's shoulder.

"Asuna...everyone...forgive me. But...I cannot involve you anymore. You suffered enough. Let ME end this fight...for everyone that's suffered due to my interference." Negi muttered. He started to walk off, not being able to hear Asuna pleading to see him.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	22. Ch 22: Everlasting Bonds

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 22: Everlasting Bonds_**

Asuna continues to run, running with all her might through the grounds of Mahora, struggling to catch up with Negi as he recently terminated his pactio contracts and left to finish the fight with Doomaka alone. Tears literally were pouring from her eyes as she ran.

"Negi! Don't do this! It's a trap! You can't...You can't face her alone!" Asuna exclaimed. She suddenly tripped on a tree root, falling to the ground with her arms shielding her. Despite having the strength to go on, Asuna stopped and started to cry into her arms. As her face rose up, she is seen with a few dirt marks on her face.

"You...You stupid idiot..." she sniffled, slowly getting back up. She wiped her face off before continuing to run. As she did, rain began coming down over the ruined remains of Mahora Academy. It gently brushed against the leaves in the great tree, barely dripping on the girls.

"What? Its raining? Oh great. And us without a roof over our heads." Kakizaki said. Akira looked on at the rain.

"Somehow...it seems like, with everything that's happened now, even mother nature is sad." Akira thought. Kaede lightly extended her hand, catching a few rain drops in her hand. She then slowly brought it back.

"Negi...we're in this together. Don't think Doomaka is right at all." Kaede thought. Nagi quietly rested in the branches of a dead tree, his cloak covering his head. He slowly fished under his cloak and looked at a locket, showing a picture of him, Nekane, Anya and Negi.

"Son...what happens next, I leave it up to you." Nagi muttered. Meanwhile, at the base of the tree, Yue was leaning against the roots with Haruna.

"Man. I can't believe Negi did this. Why would he listen to Doomaka of all people and break the pactios?" Haruna asked. Yue looked on at her blank card.

"I don't know. But...he probably is doing this out of the kindness in his heart. We didn't HAVE to get involved with his battles, but...we did. And this time, we all almost died. That's GOT to take a toll on him." Yue pointed out. Haruna sighed.

"Well, I sure hope that imbecile realizes that he can't take Doomaka on without us. We all came too far to quit now." Haruna said. Suddenly, the two realized there was no third opinion. They looked inbetween them and saw Nodoka was gone.

"Huh? Nodoka?" they asked.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Unknown to the others, Nodoka had slipped away and was following Asuna close behind, hoping to find Negi herself. She watched Asuna running, thinking to everything she and Negi had been through since first becoming partners. She stopped and looked at herself.

"Negi...I don't know what to do. I truly love you. But...apparently...so does Asuna." Nodoka muttered. Rain continued to trickle down as Negi and Chamo were walking out alone further up the road. Chamo looked up at Negi.

"Hey...buddy? Are you all right with this? You really gonna go through with facing that chick alone?" Chamo asked. Negi glanced down at his furry companion and nodded.

"Yes Chamo. The girls have went through enough. And at my level, I should be strong enough to finish the madness Doomaka is causing once and for all." Negi said. He then lightly chuckled, catching the ermine's attention.

"It's...kind of funny Chamo. This is exactly how I first started out...all on my own with you." Negi said. Chamo nodded, saying he'd always be there for him. Negi and Chamo both smiled, glad to still be together. But as they were still walking along, they heard the sound of puddles splashing behind them. Negi stopped dead in his tracks.

"NEGI!" a voice exclaimed. Negi gasped, suddenly picturing Asuna's face. He turned around and found himself tackled into by Asuna, hugged tightly in her arms. Chamo was thrown off as they fell in the mud.

"A-Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna was shedding tears from her eyes as she caught her breath, signs of how hard she ran to catch up to Negi. Nodoka watched behind a tree as Asuna looked angrily down at Negi.

"Negi! You...You stupid IDIOT!" Asuna shouted, slapping Negi across the face. Afterwards, she lost her balance and slipped, caught by Negi.

"Why? Why did you do it Negi? Don't you know we WANT to help you? Don't do this alone! Don't do it!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi's eyes looked on at Asuna as she was crying.

"Asuna...you and everyone else in class. None of you had any part in this fight from the start. It was my own fault. If I didn't let you see me using my powers, I..." Negi explained, but stopped when Asuna glared at him.

"If you didn't have us, you'd be DEAD! Is that you want now Negi? Do you want to die so badly?" Asuna shouted "Because I don't! I don't want you dead! Not now! Not back then! Not EVER!" Negi lightly gasped as Asuna's tears continued to leak from her eyes.

"Negi...I...I love you..." Asuna muttered, causing Nodoka to gasp.

"I knew it. She...She does love him." Nodoka thought. Negi slowly sat back up as Chamo scurried over.

"Wh-What did you say Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her partially muddy arm.

"I said I love you Negi. Come on. Don't make a girl repeat herself...especially when she's crying." Asuna said "After everything we've been through, you've been...the most amazing kid I could ever have met." Negi quietly looked on.

"I was proud to be your partner. I wanted to fight alongside you forever. We always had such memorable times together. Please Negi...don't end it now." Asuna said. The two quietly looked to one another, not muttering a word as Chamo watched. The rain continued to come down, but seemed to have lighten up since earlier. Negi lightly blushed as Asuna did the same.

"Asuna...I...all right." Negi sighed. Asuna started smiling, rubbing the tears from her eyes before they both stood up. Chamo smirked and scurried back a bit.

"All right then! I smell a PERMAMENT pactio coming now bro! This one's for keeps! PACTIO!" Chamo called. Suddenly, the giant pactio circle appeared beneath Asuna and Negi's feet, surrounding them in a veil of light. Asuna slowly approached Negi and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Negi? Promise me you'll never do this again. We're partners...and I want to be there every step you take." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"All right Asuna. I promise." Negi said. Asuna lightly smiled and leaned in close, slowly closing her eyes as she and Negi met with a kiss. They slowly hugged one another as their kiss continued, causing the pactio circle to glow bright.

"YAHOO! Pactio is complete baby!" Chamo exclaimed. But suddenly, Chamo watched as where there should have been one card for Asuna, a whole stream of pactio cards were seen flying around the two of them. The cards turned to light and shot out through the sky, heading back towards Mahora Academy and striking the pactio cards held by the others.

"Huh? What?" Makie said. She looked to her card and saw her pactio picture again. The girls all started to gasp and squeal with joy as Negi and Asuna's pactio somehow revived all the previous contracts Negi made with the rest of his class. Evangeline watched them coming down like a beautiful cluster of shooting stars in the sky.

"Well, guess he didn't go through with it after all. Heh. I knew it." Evangeline said. Nagi watched on as well, smiling at the sight of the girls cries of joy.

"Heh. That a boy Negi." he muttered.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

As the pactio cards returned to normal, Asuna's new card slowly dropped down into her hands. She held it and looked on, seeing a brand new image on it. The card had a solid gold frame around the border as it was jet black going inward. On the front was Asuna in a brand new attire, sporting two giant one hand swords in each hand. Her hair was let out fully and she was seen wearing a dark red jacket covering a black undershirt and long slightly torn blue jeans. On each hand was an armor plated gauntlet.

"Wow. So this is what I look like if I went full partnership...not just a probationary." Asuna said. Negi looked on the card's picture as well.

"Yes. That must be your true inner power, taken form with our permament partnership." Negi said. Asuna and Negi looked at one another, lightly chuckling as Nodoka looked on.

"Negi...you and Asuna..." Nodoka thought. But rather than walk out and reveal herself, Nodoka smiled and looked away.

"You two ARE the perfect team. You belong together." Nodoka said. She looked back at Negi and Asuna.

"Professor Negi...just know that I always love you. And I hope you and Asuna find happiness together." Nodoka said "No more interference from me." She started to head back towards the school as the rain seemed to have stopped completely now. As Asuna slipped her pactio card away, she looked on at Negi.

"Hey Negi? There's something I wanted to tell you. A while back, in the ruins of the school? I...met someone that survived the attack and...well, I told her we would take care of her." Asuna said. Negi looked on curiously, asking who. Asuna chuckled.

"Would you believe...Rose?" Asuna asked. Negi gasped, suddenly picturing the older Rose from her last visit.

"Rose? She was there too?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. I guess...we found out what happened to her family. Thank Doomaka for that." Asuna said. Negi fell silent, amazed to realize that the lives of their future selves had been changed so much due to Doomaka's attacks. Suddenly, Asuna remembered something and fished in her pocked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot this too. Takahata said he found it in what was left of the dean's desk." Asuna said, handing him an envelope. Negi opened the sleeve and pulled out the paper within. It was written in the dean's handwriting. Negi looked on as it read:

_Negi Springfield,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have left this world, whether by old age or death in battle. I am sure my granddaughter Konoka must be hurt the most about losing me. But she is a strong girl. I know she'll be able to move forward again. But I wish to say one thing to you, something that I hoped to tell you in person someday._

_Ever since you came to Mahora Academy during your first year, I knew from the start that you would become an amazing teacher. And I was right. You've grown into a fine, mature gentleman who puts the needs of others before his own. You've come a long way Negi and I was proud to have put all my faith in you during times of disaster._

_So now, I leave this final message to you. Now that I have left this world behind, someone new must step in to take Mahora Academy into a new future. And I believe that person is you. So, I hope you will be happy with this. From this moment on, I leave Mahora Academy in your hands, Dean Springfield._

_- Konoemon Konoe_

Negi lightly gasped.

"Dean...you..." Negi muttered. Asuna read the entire thing as well, watching from Negi's shoulder.

"Heh. That solves another mystery...how the dean left you in charge of Mahora Academy." Asuna said. Negi lightly folded the letter in half again before looking up at the sky above.

"Don't worry Konoemon. I promise...I'll bring Doomaka's reign of tyranny and destruction to an end. And when I do, I look forward to taking your place." Negi thought. But as the two quietly stood together, Negi sensed a strong force nearby. He quickly turned and saw them, Wrath, Envy and Glutton.

"Hey! What gives? What is SHE doing here?" Envy exclaimed "The run't supposed to be without a partner! No fair!" Negi and Asuna groaned, facing the three fiendish children.

"Not you freaks now! You wreck Mahora once and come back to finish Negi? You're the worst!" Asuna shouted. Negi drew his staff, facing the three of them.

"It's all right Asuna. After all, if we finished off Pride and Negor, these small fry will fall just the same." Negi said. The Hades Children gasped.

"Wh-What? You guys got rid of Negor and Pride? That...That's NUTS! Impossible!" Wrath shouted. Envy growled, rattling his fists.

"And here I wanted to show those amateurs that I was the strongest of them! D'oh! You're gonna get it now four eyes! You AND your girly girl!" Envy exclaimed. Negi and Asuna looked to each other and nodded. Asuna drew her pactio card and activated it, transforming into her new form, shocking the fiends.

"Then let's see what you can do. We DARE you." Negi said, holding his staff firmly.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	23. Ch 23: Mahora's Vengeance

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 23: Mahora'_****_s Vengeance_**

The three fiends snarled and came on the charge at Negi and Asuna. Wrath and Envy started with a barrage of punches and kicks from each side of Negi, trying to break through as he quickly countered as fast as they threw them.

"You're gonna get it THIS time twerp! You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into by killing one of our own! You just sealed your own death!" Envy exclaimed. Wrath snarled, growing slowly annoyed by Negi's counters. The fight was slowly being pulled into the air.

"This is for what you did to Pride! Now you're gonna get what's coming to you!" Wrath exclaimed. Negi smirked.

"Really? Then you two better pick up the pace. Or otherwise, THIS will happen!" Negi shouted, suddenly vanishing away. Another kick and punch were swung by the two, striking each other. Meanwhile, Glutton puffed up and came bouncing towards Asuna.

"Me gonna SMASH you!" Glutton cried. But as she came crashing down, Asuna switched a sword back and effortlessly caught her with one arm.

"Wh-Whuh?" Glutton gasped. Asuna smirked and slipped her other sword away before grabbing Glutton with both hands.

"Now its MY turn tubby!" Asuna shouted. With a firm grip, she started spinning around like a top, pulling Glutton for a loop as Envy and Wrath searched for Negi.

"Where is he? Where's that four eyed little...?" Envy growled. But suddenly, they saw something lunging out from a nearby tree. Envy sneered and turned towards the sound.

"THERE you...GAH!" Envy exclaimed, turning towards and being punched in the face by a diving Necro. Asuna seemed surprised, spotting him as she kept spinning.

"Necro?" Asuna thought. Envy snarled, regaining his balance before facing Necro.

"What is HE doing here? He should be dead!" Wrath cried. Necro smirked, crossing his arms as he maintained his altitude with his wings.

"Actually, not quite. The fiend was destroyed but was purged from my body. Now I want to see that spiteful woman you fools call "mother" fall!" Necro shouted. Wrath and Envy growled, their eyes glowing red.

"What did you SAY? Don't you call our mother SPITEFUL you human trash!" Envy shouted. He came diving at Necro with one arm drawn back, but Necro shielded himself from the blow, crossing his demonic hands in front of him.

"Not fast enough!" he shouted, kneeing back into Envy's jaw and following with a twin kick to his gut. Asuna then chucked Glutton with all her might, slamming the giant into both of her allies. They were thrown back, heading towards a hiding Negi. But he came leaping out with his hands drawn back.

"Hey! Wh-What is he...?" Envy gasped, spotting Negi. The mage swung both arms forward, revealing two medium sized glowing orbs in his palms.

"No! This can't be! How did he...?" Wrath cried. Negi roared and slammed both arms into the three fiends. The attacks connected and exploded in a giant burst of radiating light. The three shrieked in terror.

"GEH! GAH! No! This can't happen! All three of us...together! He COULDN'T have beaten all three of us!" Envy exclaimed. He snarled, struggling to fight against the giant explosion. But Negi spotted him trying to escape.

"Not so fast!" Negi exclaimed. He quickly spun his staff, speed chanting a spell before attacking again with streams of light arrows. They punctured his previous attack and hit the dead center, expanding the explosion's strength and engulfed all three.

"DAH! Mother! FORGIVE US!" the three shrieked. The attack completely evaporated them, destroying the demons within and their hijacked bodies.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

The three fiend's defeat could be seen all the way as far as the ruins of Mahora. Everyone watched in shock as they were effortlessly defeated by Negi and Asuna's brand new powers.

"Holy cow! Did you guys see that?" Haruna exclaimed. Kotaro narrowed his eyes to get a better view.

"Whoo! Look at that baby go! I hate to be whoever's on the other end of that!" Kotaro shouted. Natsumi wondered if the attacked could have been Negi. But as the attack faded, they all soon saw what appeared to be Negi on his staff with Asuna riding behind and Necro flapping close by with his wings.

"Wait! Look! There he is!" Akira exclaimed. The girls all cheered loudly as Negi and Asuna rode in, landing before everyone. Ayaka quickly rushed over to hug Negi, but was effortlessly punched down by Asuna.

"Don't even THINK about it blonde and dim! Negi's officially OFF the market." Asuna teased. Several of the girls gasped before Ayaka rose back up with a red face.

"Wh-What did you say Kagurazaka?" she exclaimed. Asuna smirked, crossing her arms and tauntingly glared at her.

"You heard me blondie. Negi and I are officially together. So let's just say that he's not gonna be available to YOU for quite a long time. Possibly...ehhh...forever?" Asuna asked. Ayaka snarled, beginning to glow bright red as steam blew out of her whistle. But before she could do anything, the other girls trampled over her, rushing to Asuna for all the details. As they did, Negi saw Professor Takahata nearby with Nagi. He showed them the dean's letter.

"So...Asuna gave you the letter? I was wondering where I had put it. I forgot I even gave it to her." Takahata said. Negi turned to Nagi, asking what their next move should be.

"Isn't it obvious? Our next move should be to storm Doomaka's front lines and take back the Hell Shard. We cannot allow her to even have ONE of them. If she gains the power from within it, none of us will have a chance." Nagi explained. Takahata nodded.

"Now should be a good time for us to strike back. From what I gather now, you've eliminated more than half of her precious "Children of Hades". And even though Gragon's in the front lines on her side, we have OUR secret weapon...you and your partners." Takahata added. Negi nodded.

"Yes. I hope everyone is willing to fight alongside me still, after I nearly stripped everyone of their powers completely." Negi said. He felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned and saw Asuna.

"Of course we are. We're YOUR partners Negi. We'll help you no matter what happens." Asuna said. Negi looked to the others and saw each girl nodding. Fate also offered his assistance alongside Trizella and Princess Zefro.

"Thank you everyone." Negi said. Evangeline huffed, lightly looking away. But one glance from Nagi had Evangeline blushing a tad.

"Oh come now Evangeline. You're not gonna offer YOUR assistance? I thought you got along really well with the boy." Nagi said. Evangeline grumbled, sighing before saying she'd "lend a hand" alongside Chachamaru, Jennifer and Julie. Negi suddenly felt a tug at his leg. He looked and saw a young girl with orange red colored hair and bright green eyes.

"Uhhh...Professor Negi? Can...Can I help too?" the girl asked. Asuna gasped.

"Uhh...Rose?" Asuna asked. Negi glanced to Asuna, surprised to hear this little girl was actually Rose herself.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

With a plan set to face Doomaka on her home turf, Negi and the others began preparing their battle plans, practicing their restored pactio powers and using the remains of the old Mahora Academy to craft what appeared to be a medium sized battleship. Satomi, Doctor Nim and Chachamaru worked hard on it with aide from Chao.

"All right. With the way things are going now, we'll be able to storm that witch's front door." Asuna said. Negi nodded, looking at the Heaven Shard nearby. He remembered a story he heard from Zefro about how with the Heaven Shard, Negi could use his magic to link a path to both shards, opening a portal to her castle.

"This suffering has lasted long enough. It's time someone brought Doomaka to justice." Negi said. Asuna nodded, not able to wait to see the look on the evil witch's face when they storm her palace. He then heard Satomi calling to him, asking for assistance.

"Coming!" Negi called, rushing over to them. Asuna looked on as Brianna, Shade and Gregor walked over.

"So...you finally decided to spill the beans, didn't ya?" Gregor asked. Asuna nodded, relieved that she did. Shade chuckled.

"Well, I think you and Negi were meant to be together." Shade said. Just then, another person agreed as well, but it was not Brianna. They all saw Nodoka nearby.

"B-Bookworm?" Asuna asked. Nodoka walked over to Asuna and faced her.

"Asuna? I saw everything that happened earlier. I...secretly followed you when you went after Negi." Nodoka said. Asuna lightly gasped.

"But...I'm all right with it. I've loved Negi from the sidelines, never brave enough to go forward. I'm glad that you were able to though...before Ayaka got her hands on him." Nodoka chuckled. Asuna snickered.

"Thanks Nodoka. I hope it wasn't too much for you to take in. I didn't want to make you feel rejected or anything." Asuna said. Nodoka shook her head, saying she was fine.

"I really hope you and Negi have a wonderful future together. I'm rooting for you." Nodoka said. Asuna lightly smiled, spurting a short giggle as Negi saw them. Nekane and Anya looked on as well.

"They're such good friends." Nekane said. Anya huffed, never expecting Asuna to really come clean with her feelings. Nekane lightly giggled, asking if Anya was jealous. The minute she heard that, Anya's face turned beat red.

"Wh-Wh-What? NEKANE!" Anya exclaimed. Nekane giggled, not being able to help herself. Meanwhile, deep within the dark bowels of Doomaka's palace, in her private chambers, the witch was observing several glowing shards floating around her. The shards representing the life energy of her "Children of Hades". And as of now, only one glowed and that was Lust. The others had large cracks in them, signaling their deaths.

"My precious children...oh. What that monster has done to you. I cannot bear it." she muttered, watching them orbiting her before she broke the chain with a hand wave. She glared over at the Hell Shard and thought of Negi's maniacal face as he slayed them.

"Don't worry my precious...payback is coming. I have already ruined Springfield's home and partially broken his bonds with his partners. When I return to finish the job, I'll wipe that despicable boy from the face of the universe." Doomaka said. She chuckled, turning into a sinister laugh as she walked off into the next room.

"Negi Springfield...tomorrow is the end of it. You will feel the full fury...of total armageddon!" Doomaka thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	24. Ch 24: Heroes Strike Back Part 1

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 24: Heroes Strike Back - Part 1_**

The hours passed away within Doomaka's dimension, preparing her next and final strike against Negi and Mahora Academy. It was the next day as she brought together her demon soldiers, Lust, Chigusa, Gragon and his henchmen together outside her fortress. The sky above was coated with darkness as lightning flashed all around.

"Hear me now my children! Today is the day we finally rid ourselves of that wretched human Negi Springfield! Now is the time to strike and finish him off!" Doomaka exclaimed. The demons cheered with glee.

"Yes! Springfield has had his luck pushed too far! And now is the day he faces TRUE power! A new era is appraoching! And that era is drenched with our victory!" Doomaka exclaimed "Let the blood of our enemies drench the battleground!" The demons screamed louder.

"YEAH! DOWN WITH SPRINGFIELD! DOWN WITH SPRINGFIELD!" several bellowed. Doomaka cackled as she heard their cheers of anticipation. But suddenly, Doomaka quickly flinched, feeling something was wrong with the dimensional barrier around her castle.

"Wait. What was that?" Doomaka thought. The demons soon ceased cheers as they watched her looking off into the distance.

"Is something the matter?" Gragon asked, glaring at her. All remained quiet as everyone faced the empty dark abyss surrounding them. But suddenly, there was a large flash as the palace itself shook. A large dimension portal opened up and all watched as a crudely created battleship was seen flying towards the palace grounds.

"Wh-What in the world?" some of the demons asked. Lust looked on quietly as Doomaka was speechless. Everyone only watched as the ship soared out through the portal and closed, coming towards the ground with a massive impact. Parts of the ship came flying all around as it grinded towards the castle, coating the scene with a cloud of smoke.

"What? Who could POSSIBLY have broken through the barrier? I kept that up all the time to keep this palace secret! So who could have broken through?" Doomaka exclaimed. She looked through the smoke, seeing a shady silhouette forming. But as the smoke started to clear, they all saw Negi Springfield, standing up front with Asuna and their gathered allies since their last preparations. The witch gasped.

"What? No. Impossible..." she muttered. Negi and Asuna stood tall and proud with the rest of Class 2-A, Necro, Akusa, Melany, Admiral Shadrux, Evangeline and Chachamaru, Jennifer and Julie, Takahata, Nagi, Albiero, Jack Rakan, Princess Zefro, Fate, Trizella, Brianna, Shade, Gregor, Nina, Nekane and Anya, the Dreadnoid Prince, Doctor Nim, Karula Mc Dowell and Kuraz.

"Ooh! Looks like we didn't have to go to them! The WEAKLINGS came to us!" Lust laughed, seeing Negi in front. Doomaka groaned.

"Curses! I forgot that the shards are linked to one another! When I took the Hell Shard from him, he used the Heaven Shard's power to sense us out!" Doomaka thought. She turned to Gragon before facing Negi again. She slowly began to float, approaching the heroes as they stood ready with weapons in hand.

"Well, what an unexpected surprise. Welcome to my lovely little home...uninvited guests. Have you come to give me the Heaven Shard? I was just about to come and take it." Doomaka said. But Negi and Asuna pointed their weapons towards the witch, making her groan.

"I expected as much. Foolish mortals to the very end. Don't tell me, after what I did to your precious homes and loved ones, that you THINK you have a chance of winning." Doomaka said. Negi smirked.

"Of course we don't "think" Doomaka. We KNOW we're going to win. Because we have something you don't have! Bonds of trust and friendship! Something that you'll never know of working with these wretched fiends!" Necro cried. Behind her, the demons started to snarl and growl, growing angrier by the second due to Necro's words.

"Oh. You shouldn't have said that boy. Now I'm afraid I'll have to sick my babies on you. And let me just say...I do HOPE you survive long enough to drop in for a "visit"." she said with a sneer. She snapped her fingers as bolts of lightning shot down around the palace grounds. Rising up from the smoke were a large group of Maelstroms.

"Wha...? Oh geez! THOSE things again?" Yuna shouted. Doomaka grinned and waved her hand, sending her horde of demonic soldiers to attack. Gragon followed next by ordering his fleet forward as well. Negi watched as Doomaka turned with a teasing glare.

"Ta ta Springfield. Nice knowing you." she said before vanishing with a laugh. Negi and Asuna turned to one another and nodded.

"Let's go everyone! For the freedom of all dimensions! ATTACK!" they exclaimed. The group gave out a rally of cheer before drawing their weapons and came on the charge. Both sides met in a ferocious clash, beginning the largest battle between good and evil ever.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Fate came lunging through the air, crashing down with a powerful impact and thrusted slabs of rock around him, smashing hordes of fiends. A Maelstrom roared and fired a flamethrower towards Jack. But the giant laughed and spun his blades, turning the flames away.

"Ha! I don't THINK so!" Jack exclaimed. With one swing, he shattered the fire and lunged for the beast. He swung his arm and punched the beast in the face, slamming it to the ground. Satomi's mechanical arms crackled and sparked, firing bursts of lighting towards Saiko and the other demons.

"This is for the dean you freaks!" Brianna shouted. She plucked both earrings off and when she slipped them on again, a giant sonic boom blew away Mint and several Class 2-A parasites. Maga was firing waves of ice towards Evangeline, countering with her own magic blasts. Albiero was face to face with a Maelstrom from behind alongside Nagi as Negi and Asuna charged through the warzone, slashing down enemies with one attack.

"Doomaka! Come out and face me!" Negi exclaimed. Suddenly, he saw what looked like the demon Negi lunging from him from above. But Necro lunged at the monster, slamming it to the ground before punching feverishly at it. Nagi summoned waves of roots, wrapping around Gragon's androids before targeting the Malestroms.

"Hee-yah!" Akusa cried, teaming with Gregor for a twin sword tornado, slicing up demons in a giant twister. Setsuna led another charge with the prince and Kuraz, slashing away opponents with waves of attacks. But suddenly, a giant Maelstrom stepped in and roared.

"Begone vile beast!" the prince shouted. The giant beast opened its jaws and fired a giant energy blast, burning straight through the ground. But the prince quickly spoke a chant, coating his shield with a magical aura that reflected the attack once it came over. The attack bounced off the shield and smashed into the beast's head. But as it came towering over, Lust was seen racing down it and lunged at Setsuna.

"Wh-What?" Setsuna asked. Lust laughed maliciously as his sabers suddenly grew. But before he could swing one at her, Nagi fired a giant root towards him, striking him away. Lust crashed into Kotaro, transformed into his large werewolf state, throwing him into Saiko.

"Come on! Who else wants some?" Kotaro howled. He was suddenly attacked from behind by Izabel, wrapping her arms around his neck. But the giant snarled.

"Hey! No piggy back rides CHUMP!" Kotaro shouted. He grabbed hold of Izabel and ripped her off his back, spinning her around before chucking her straight towards a Maelstrom, knocking it down. Another was coming its way.

"Wha...? GAH!" she screamed, her android head crushed by the giant beast's foot. The Maelstroms roared, suddenly attacking everything in sight with beams of energy from their jaws. Jakan jumped onto one of their backs, grabbing hold of its neck.

"Hey! If you giants are so tough that OUR attacks can't pierce ya, let's see what happens when I do THIS!" Jakan yelled, forcefully turning the beast's neck with his arms. Its head was turned off course, firing directly at another Maelstrom, blowing it clean over and sending it falling over the edge of Doomaka's palace grounds.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

From the balcony of Doomaka's palace, Gragon looked on below at his minions being overwhelmed and shot down by Negi's advancing forces. He saw most of the parasites being thrown aside by their class opposite. He groaned as he spotted Negi.

"Curse you Springfield. You never seem to grow weaker, do you?" Gragon thought. He huffed and started to turn away, walking back to the palace. But suddenly, he was attacked by a rainstorm of glowing bullets from above. He stopped when he saw Gregor and Shade landing in front of him.

"Where are YOU going...dad? The party's just getting started." Gregor said. Gragon growled.

"Out of my way you wasteful rejects. I have no time to deal with you." he said. But then, he turned around and saw Negi, Asuna and Brianna.

"You're not going anywhere Gragon!" Asuna called "All of us here want FAIR payback for the misery you put us through!" Gragon huffed.

"You're surrounded and clearly outmatched Gragon! Accept your fate!" Negi shouted. But the villain laughed, suddenly causing the balcony to explode. The others quickly leaped back down to the ground, watching Gragon slowly descending down in front of them.

"Oh...so you think I am always destined to lose? Is that it? Hmph. If you are referring to those poor excuse of "replicas" made by Lord Death...you've truly forgotten what I am capable of." Gragon said. He suddenly waved his arms and casted large menacing red sabers from his palms. They were twice the size of the ones Shade wielded and were radiating bloody red at the tips.

"Allow me then...to remind you how much of a threat I truly am. Let's dance Springfield." he said. Negi and Asuna firmly looked on, facing the fiendish Gragon alongside their friends.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	25. Ch 25: Heroes Strike Back Part 2

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 25: Heroes Strike Back - Part 2_**

Jack was seen charging up the leg of another of the Maelstroms, weapons drawn back and ready. As the beast fired a giant burst of energy from its mouth, he grinned and deflected with his sword. He then swung a clean swing at it, slicing its head off. Nagi and Albiero watched with a grin.

"Heh. Hard to believe Jack was waiting so long to get back in a fight." Albiero said. Nagi smirked.

"Yes. Makes me glad we invited him." Nagi said. Meanwhile, Maga and Evangeline were fighting in a midair magic battle, firing waves of magical spikes at one another. Maga came on the fast offensive, hoping to catch the witch off guard.

"I have you now." Maga muttered. But suddenly, something came at him from the side. Maga turned and gasped, his head quickly sliced off by Setsuna's sword. Evangeline then fired a giant dark blast from her palms, eradicating the decapitated body.

"Yes!" she thought. Down on the ground, Anya was firing bursts of fireballs at several attacking fiends, joined by Nekane who put up a barrier around them when attacked. Fei Ku and Kaede tag teamed to burst through hordes of the Class 2-A parasites.

"Ha ha! This too easy! Give us more of a challenge!" Fei Ku called. Suddenly, the Dark Mana was seen firing down glowing bullets at them. But Mana intervened and shattered them with bullets of her own. The prince roared and jabbed a fiend in the chest with his sword before being grabbed from behind. He was freed by Karula sending a blast of dark ice towards it.

"Man. No matter how many we kill, Doomaka can just replace them!" Karula thought. Kuraz started to glow, forming glowing spheres around his body. The devils looked on before he released them in a sudden burst, killing them in one shot.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Gragon roared as his sabers came lightning fast towards Shade, fighting hard to deflect them with her own. But soon, Gragon was coming too fast for her and was able to break her defense and hammer away at her. Gregor came on the attack.

"Gragon!" he roared. Gragon saw him and quickly thrusted an arm back, firing the android away with a giant energy shield. Negi and Asuna attacked next, forcing Gragon to shield both sides of him with his sabers.

"Begone!" he yelled, thrusting them away. But as Negi and Asuna were blown back, Shade yelled and started pounding him repeatedly with her sabers, getting a few combo hits before smacking him away. But as Shade charged again, Gragon attacked and almost pierced a hole through her with his sabers, striking her down.

"Shade!" Negi exclaimed. Gragon then turned all his focus to her, lunging at her with both arms drawn back. But Gregor came charging and slammed himself hard into Gragon's side, slamming them to the ground. However, the fiend managed to disappear before Gregor started to attack, going back for Shade.

"You'll be the first to go child!" Gragon roared. Shade gasped as Gragon feverishly started to attack, striking away at her with brutal attacks. But Negi began chanting a spell, surrounding himself with a glowing magic circle.

"Leave her ALONE!" he cried, firing a giant wave of magic arrows towards him. Gragon saw them coming and rose his shield, defending himself from the attack. But through the smoke, Asuna swung a round house kick to his face, causing him to fumble back and nearly avoid Asuna's sword.

"Why you...!" Gragon growled, kneeing Asuna in the gut. He then locked hands together and slammed her to the floor, forming his saber quickly and targeted her.

"Asuna!" Shade exclaimed. Gragon roared and prepared to pierce her, but in a blink of an eye, she automatically vanished. Gragon did not know what happened before he was assaulted by a giant hurricane conjured by Negi. In reality, Brianna froze time long enough to grab Asuna and pull her away.

"Hey guys! Thought you could use some help!" Brianna called. The others spotted her and laughed, glad to see her. But suddenly, Negi realized something and looked up towards the sky, seeing Gragon with one arm extended over head. What floated over him was a giant blood red energy orb, surrounded by wailing ghouls. The fiend cackled as Negi gasped.

"Holding back are you Springfield? I KNOW you could use more power than THAT! Do not take me lightly because you've grown. For your tolerance in underestimating me, you can DIE!" Gragon shouted, chucking the giant sphere towards them. The ghosts wailed loudly as it came racing towards Negi. Asuna gasped, not being able to make it to Negi.

"NEGI! Look out!" she screamed. But as the attack came soaring Negi's way, he began channeling his magic aura around him, forcing himself to become a semi transformed state, glowing gold hair, and thrusted his arms out. He was able to catch it, trying his best to keep it from crashing. Gragon landed on the ground to see his work. But he gawked at the sight of Negi forcing it back.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. Negi spotted him and smirked.

"Sorry to say this Gragon. But if ANYONE underestimated someone, it was YOU underestimating ME! This is nothing!" Negi exclaimed, fighting to keep the attack airborne. But as he was slowly kneeling down, Gragon laughed.

"Ha! As if Springfield! It looks like you're not as MIGHTY as you claim to be! It's over! Just accept your...WHAT?" he bellowed, suddenly seeing Negi forcing himself back up. Asuna and the others watched in silence as he soon held it clear above his head. He started channeling his magic into it, causing the orb to lose its blood red glow and change to a golden glow. Gragon looked on in fear.

"N-No. He...He altered the magic flow! He turned my attack into...into his own!" Gragon exclaimed. Negi roared and flung it back at Gragon, watching in shock as it soared towards him. But he quickly came to his senses and tried to stop it with his own hands. But on impact, the blast was too much and fired him clear off the castle grounds, firing straight out towards the barrier. Behind him, Lust was fighting against Akusa and Necro before they saw Gragon flying towards them.

"Akusa! NOW!" he shouted. The two quickly attacked Lust at the same time, blasting him back far enough so he would be caught in the blast as well.

"W-What the...? DAH!" Lust exclaimed, dragged into Gragon's predicament as the attack was thrusting them clean away. Gragon looked back and saw the barrier closing in on them.

"G-Geh! No! This can't be happening! We're...We're going to...!" Gragon exclaimed. They came soaring faster and faster, eventually crashing back first into the wall. The attack exploded in a fiery burst, engulfing both of them in its fury. They screamed loudly as they were being erased in the flames.

"Damn you Negi Springfield! How could you have become so strong? It's unreal! It's ridiculous! It's preposterous that you could so EASILY best me! Why? WHY?" Gragon roared, burnt to black ash in the explosion with Lust. Negi paused for a moment, looking out at the explosion site as the battle waged on nearby. Asuna and the others hurried to Negi, joined by Necro and Akusa.

"We did it! Gragon's toast...again." Asuna said. Negi nodded before looking up towards the stone cold castle.

"Now...all that's left...is YOU Doomaka." Negi said. They all looked up to see Doomaka quietly watching from one of the windows. She grinned and walked away into the darkness. Negi and Asuna looked to one another.

"Come on. We've got a crazed psycho goddess to take down." Asuna said. Negi nodded before they started racing their way into the palace. Close behind was Akusa and Necro, leaving Brianna, Shade and Gregor to rejoin the others. Negi spotted Necro behind them.

"Allow us to help as well Negi! That witch still has to pay for what she did to me!" Necro shouted. Negi nodded.

"All right. Stay close though. No telling WHAT is in that castle." Negi said, turning back towards the castle gates as they rushed through the stone arch. In amidst the battlefield, Shadrux saw Negi and the others charging in. He then saw Necro.

"Necro...so, you've returned at last. You don't know how happy I am to see you again." Shadrux thought. He then turned back to a roaring Maelstrom, opening fire with a barrage of missile fire.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Negi and his group charged inside the castle, seeing mostly cold stone walls and poorly lit torches lining the rooms and halls. As soon as they made it inside, they found themselves swarmed with demons rising up from out of the shadows of the castle.

"Leave mother alone! You don't belong here!" one shrieked. Another roared and came on the attack. But Necro used his power and slashed the fiend down the center. Akusa came on the attack next with a powerful swing of her blade.

"Come on! Let's go!" Asuna called. The two girls lead the charge, swinging their swords at any demons that attacked from the walls of the castle. Negi and Necro provided back up, keeping those far at bay. Negi fired streams of arrows as Necro lunged around the castle, clawing them in two with his claws.

"Stay out of this!" Necro exclaimed.

"Your mother's using you! Why can't you idiots open your eyes and realize it?" Asuna exclaimed. Suddenly, one came lunging down from the roof, smashing clean through the stairs the others were running up from. It cut Akusa off from the others.

"Akusa!" Necro shouted.

"Go on! I'll catch up!" Akusa exclaimed. Suddenly, they all saw demons starting to approach her from behind, cackling wickedly as they did. But without warning, Asuna made a break for the other side of the stairs, joining Akusa in drawing her sword.

"Negi! You and Necro go after Doomaka! I'll help Akusa with this and meet ya there!" Asuna shouted. Negi and Necro quietly looked on, not wanting to leave either girl behind. But Asuna firmly looked on at Negi.

"Trust me! We're partners, right?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"All right. Just promise me one thing Asuna. Promise me I'll see you alive when this is over." Negi said. Asuna grinned and gave Negi a thumbs up, definitely betting they'd see one another again real soon. Negi and Necro soon continued off on their own again, racing up the stone stairway towards Doomaka's chambers on the top floor. As they rose higher and higher, they soon saw more of the castle's dark inner workings, seeing glowing purple stones that were producing the horde of fiends outside. They also saw many corpses and skeletons hanging on the wall, all prisoners of Doomaka.

"That heartless vixen. Just how far does her cruelty go?" Negi thought. The two continued to climb, passing several other gruesome scenes such as blood shed on the walls and various demon skulls mounted for show on the wall. But through it all, they came bursting into the chamber where Doomaka kept her large crystal ball. The room itself was like a giant bat's nest, covered with several crater like holes on the walls.

"Doomaka! Show yourself!" Negi exclaimed, drawing his staff as Necro flashed his claws. For a while, all was quiet as no one else appeared to be in the room. But suddenly, they heard the doors slamming shut behind them. They turned back ahead of them and saw her, the villanous Doomaka floating before them.

"Well, well, well...look who made it all the way to the end. And who would've guessed that he'd use his "friends" to pave the way for him." Doomaka said. Negi quietly groaned, not wanting to fall for Doomaka's lies anymore.

"My friends came with me of their own free will! And if they'd rather sacrifice themselves so I could see myself to you, they'd make that decision themselves! I'd have NO part in it!" Negi shouted "So don't think you can make me fall for the same trick twice!" Doomaka seemed a bit surprised, looking on into Negi's eyes. Necro growled.

"Doomaka, you sick and twisted hex! This is the end of your heinous plans!" Necro exclaimed. But Doomaka lightly chuckled.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot YOU. The worthless shell of what was once my sweet little Negor. Hmph. I should have guessed you'd side with him. Why couldn't you be more like him?" Doomaka asked. Necro growled, his claws ready to strike. But Negi put his hand to his shoulder, showing that it wasn't worth it now.

"Tell me something Springfield, why are you REALLY here? Is it because of your dean? Or is it...simply because you're letting the darkness in you grow and seek to destroy those who rival your power?" Doomaka asked, slowly slinking herself around him. Negi glared to her.

"As if that was a question for me now. It's obvious why I'm here. It's to stop you and avenge everyone whose lives was ruined because of you, including Konoemon." Negi said. Doomaka chuckled.

"Oh. You say that...but I can read your heart Negi. And it's telling me otherwise. Those whose power gets as high as yours...can't STAND those who stand above theirs." Doomaka said "Isn't that right?" Negi huffed, saying that was just her thinking. Doomaka lightly huffed.

"As you wish. Maybe it IS just me prattling on...but what I think you're doing now...is foolish." Doomaka said. Negi and Necro prepared for an attack, watching as Doomaka vanished in a puff of black smoke and looked down at them when suddenly appearing from above.

"You know? Since this will be the last I ever see of you, would you like to learn my...REAL reasons for trying to become the ruler of these weak dimensions? It was so only I could wield the power your kind struggle to protect from the prying eyes." Doomaka said. Negi lightly gasped as Doomaka chuckled.

"That's right. I'm talking about how you wizards never CAN reveal to other mortals the existance of...MAGIC." she hissed. She slowly crossed her arms.

"Tell me Springfield. Why ISN'T the gift of magic for everyone? I would think everyone is made equal in this ironic existance of ours. But no. Such a gift is only reserved for YOUR breed of human, isn't it?" Doomaka asked "You've heard this before, right? From Negor?" Negi gasped again, remembering what Negor told him when they last fought at Mahora, about how he was going to expose him.

"B-Because...not everyone in this world can comprehend the reality of our powers! You're talking about people ostracizing each other due to their differences!" Negi called. Doomaka chuckled.

"Oh REALLY? Well, when I become queen, I'll make sure that only the "truly deserving" can wield the magical power...ME." she chuckled. Negi paused for a moment, remembering everything that he was ever taught about magic and what the dean would say to him about keeping his magic a secret from Class 2-A at first. But he thought of all the good things that came with revealing the reality of magic, the close bonds he's made with Class 2-A and all friends, the acceptance of the other students at Mahora and the beauty magic can create.

"You know something Doomaka? You actually have a point for once. The dean told me that magic is a strong force and not everyone is able to comprehend it. But you know? Maybe as the next dean of Mahora Academy, I WILL make them comprehend it!" Negi exclaimed. Doomaka lightly gasped.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked.

"When I beat you and restore Mahora Academy to its glory, me and my class, the group of charming ladies I've had the pleasure of meeting since first coming to the academy, will take the step no one wanted to take. We will SHARE the gift of magic to EVERYONE!" Negi exclaimed. Necro lightly looked on as Doomaka huffed. Her hands began glowing black as ghoulish wailing spirits were seen soaring around her.

"Hmm. Big talk for someone who can't live forever like me. It's a shame you won't be able to realize your fantasy. I KNOW the human race better than you think. If you do that, nothing good can come from it. So...I think I'll be taking the Heaven Shard now...along with your LIFE Springfield!" Doomaka called. Negi and Necro groaned, readying for the fight.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	26. Ch 26: Final Clash of Light and Dark P 1

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 26: Final Clash of Light and Dark - Part 1_**

Doomaka shrieked as she fired a giant bolt of black lightning towards Negi, shielding by twirling his staff at high speeds. Necro leaped against a wall and launched himself at Doomaka, swinging his claw at her.

"This is for the misery you put me through WITCH!" he exclaimed. He swung his claw through Doomaka, somehow hitting an illusion rather than the real thing. Negi and Necro gasped.

"What?" they gasped. Doomaka's voice was heard laughing throughout the chamber as suddenly, black needles were seen raining down from above in a furious storm. Negi quickly tried to counter with magic, but the needles came too fast and started stabbing him on impact, partially tearing through his clothes as they zipped past.

"Dah! Show yourself coward!" Negi exclaimed. Doomaka continued to laugh as the needles rained down.

"Why should I? It's fun to watch you squirm Springfield! Now you'll feel what pain TRULY is!" her voice exclaimed. Suddenly, the needles stopped as a giant hurricane was felt engulfing the chamber. The boys gasped as it sucked them in, slashing at them with thin blades of dark energy.

"Grr! ENOUGH!" Negi shouted. He grabbed hold of his wand and channeled his magic within, causing a giant outburst that shattered the hurricane and forced Doomaka into the open. Necro spotted her and snarled.

"There you are!" he roared, lunging for her and grabbing hold of her. The two went crashing into the roof of the chamber. The witch groaned and gagged, struggling against Necro's strong grip. But as one hand remained around her neck, he drew another back and flashed his nails.

"You may CLAIM to be immortal, but I'd like to see you survive my razor sharp nails driving their way through your SKULL!" Necro shouted, swinging at her. But Doomaka hissed and glared at him with her glowing red eyes, suddenly causing him to freeze up. A faint red aura surrounded him as Necro was forced away.

"G-Geh! Wh-What's going on?" Necro gasped. Doomaka intensified her stare, suddenly firing Necro towards the ground like a bullet. He came crash landing into the ground as Negi watched.

"Necro! What happened?" Negi exclaimed. He then saw as she used the same power to rip out large rocks from the walls of the chamber, hovering over her head.

"This is something that the old man never got to see Springfield. This...is my REAL power!" Doomaka exclaimed, launching them at him. Negi gasped and hurried away to dodge the flying boulders. But they came hailing down like missiles, crashing to the floor with heavy impacts. Doomaka hissed as she rose her arms and started building lightning inbetween her palms.

"Die you loathsome HUMAN!" Doomaka exclaimed. She fired the blast towards Negi and hit dead center in his back, causing him to fumble over and grind face first in the ground.

"D-Deh...that hurt." Negi groaned. He slowly tried to push himself back up, shortly joined by Necro. Doomaka watched the boys rising and huffed.

"You fools. Even after a glimpse of my true power, you STILL rise? Pitiful mortals. Just accept your fates and hand over the shard now." Doomaka said. Her fingertips began to glow red as she took aim at them. Negi slowly looked back to see her aiming straight at them.

"Oh no. This won't end well." Negi muttered.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Doomaka started raining down a hailstorm of red energy blasts, coming down faster than a shower of bullets. Negi hurried to avoid, luckily avoiding the attack as he used magic to gain speed. Once he was a good distance, he turned around and fired a giant wave of light arrows her way.

"Hmph. Worthless." she said, taking the attack head on. But through the smoke, Negi lunged at her with one arm held back. The sight of him surprised Doomaka.

"Now take THIS!" Negi exclaimed, firing a light orb directly at her. Doomaka was too surprised to avoid the attack, hit dead center as she was fired into the roof like a missile. The witch snarled as she forced herself from the crater she had made.

"You...arrogant troll! Don't think you can beat me! That was...just a lucky shot!" she exclaimed. But suddenly, Necro launched himself at her with all his might, causing her to gasp again.

"Oh really? Then here's another fluke!" Necro exclaimed. Doomaka gasped as he came crashing head first into her, blowing them entirely into the outer hall. He started to thrash away at her, hooking punch for punch at Doomaka's face before diving her straight into the ground. He then pushed away, landing by Negi's side as she went crashing head first to the ground. But soon after, Doomaka was heard rising again.

"All right! You two have angered me for the last time! I am going to rip your heads CLEAN OFF for that!" she shrieked. Negi braced himself for what was next. But shortly after, there wasn't any sound at all. The two quickly scanned the room around them. But from below, a pair of large demonic hands rose up and grabbed them by their throats and thrusted them into the roof. Doomaka was seen on the other end of the blackened arms.

"Geh! You...coward!" Necro growled. Doomaka sneered as she swung both arms, grinding the boys against the roof before slamming them into the ground. Her arms retracted as she opened fire with a ballistic barrage of black and red magic blasts, engulfing the two.

"This is what you get for trying to best a GOD!" Doomaka exclaimed. She clasped both hands together and rose them up high, forming a black and red sphere overhead. She gave a loud scream before launching it at them. It was seen racing through the smoke from her previous attack and straight for Negi. But as she grinned triumphantly, her grin turned to a frown as Negi was seen on the other end, struggling to hold the attack away. Necro was alongside him.

"Oh no you...don't!" Negi exclaimed, covered in several bruises and blood trickling from his lips. Necro groaned, struggling alongside Negi.

"We won't go down so easily!" Necro exclaimed. The reality of them holding her attack back was due to each forming their own sphere attacks to push it away. Working together, the two threw it away and let it strike the roof in a mighty explosion.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Doomaka groaned as the two boys stood once more.

"I am starting to get very irritated with you Springfield. When will you and your idiotic friends realize that it's HOPELESS against me? I can easily kill you in the blink of an eye if I wanted to." Doomaka said. Negi gronaed.

"We're not...going to let some insane woman like you destroy what...those in the other dimensions worked hard to create. Those worlds are theirs to protect. And the likes of you have no place in ANY of them!" Negi shouted. Doomaka growled.

"You still think you can win? News flash. If your precious Konoemon couldn't best me, what makes you think YOU can?" Doomaka asked. Negi lightly chuckled, catching her attention.

"Because...my father...he told me something INTERESTING about what you said to the dean before he died. You said...the likes of the "new generation" beats the old." Negi said. Doomaka groaned as Negi and Necro eyed her.

"Yeah. Well, guess what?" Necro panted. The two boys glared at her with eyes locked on.

"WE are the new generation!" Negi and Necro exclaimed "The generation that will see your end!" Doomaka growled.

"That is enough! You humans are too stubborn to know when you're finished! I guess I'll have to do it FOR YOU!" she exclaimed, her hands glowing blood red as she came racing at them. But acting quickly, Negi and Necro flashed back to when their last attacks collided, resulting in the pulsating gray orb. They both formed their own spheres, one of light and one of darkness.

"Prepare to enter oblivion Negi Springfield!" Doomaka exclaimed, readying herself to attack. The two boys thrusted their attacks into one another, causing a similar blend. But this time, the orb was surging between black and white, growing twin colored rings of energy around it. They drew their arms back as Doomaka closed in and thrusted their attack straight into her.

"Wh-WHAT?" she exclaimed. The boys roared as their attack hit dead center, erupting in a giant backblast that engulfed Doomaka entirely. She screamed and shrieked, feeling herself torn to pieces as the blast continued. Eventually, it became too much and sent her soaring backwards, shattering clean through her glass orb and smashing into the wall behind. The boys looked to one another, pausing to catch their breath.

"Necro...that was...amazing. I can't believe it..." Negi panted.

"Y-Yeah. That was our power combined. That...must've been what happened last time." Necro said. Negi turned to Necro, asking what they should name the attack.

"I...I don't know. How about you?" Necro asked. Negi shrugged.

"I really can't think of one either. But...if we both thought to use it, it must be a really strong attack." Negi said. Suddenly, they heard the faint sound of rubble starting to move. They turned back quickly to see Doomaka rising from the rubble of her wall. Her clothes were torn apart from the blast, barely hanging onto her as her wings were seen bent and cracked. Her once long black hair was now riled and gray. Veins were on her face as her eyes glowed bright red.

"You...You...YOU!" she seethed. Somehow, their attack caused Doomaka's entire physical being to change.

"Wait. What's going on?" Necro asked. Doomaka snarled and rose from the rubble.

"Look at what you two did to this body! It was the best and most elegant of all the souls I've absorbed! And now you RUINED it!" she snarled. Necro gasped.

"What? Souls you've absorbed? What...What's going on here Doomaka? Who are YOU?" Negi exclaimed. Doomaka snarled and suddenly flashed red, dropping the womanly body she was in to the ground and rose up, now a glowing hazy black demon with long horns and fangs in her mouth. Her body seemed heavily damaged from their attack.

"H-How? Wh-What?" Necro gasped. Doomaka groaned.

"Yes...take a good look you fools. This...is what I REALLY look like!" Doomaka snarled, her voice now raspy and hazy. Necro looked to the woman's body, now laying motionless in the rubble.

"That body...that body was your TRUE mother's Necro. I can see the look in your eyes. And you are right to wonder who that wretched woman truly was." Doomaka said. Necro gasped.

"M-Mother?" he muttered. He slowly tried to approach her, but suddenly, the entire palace grounds started to shake, felt all the way back to the battlefield waging outside.

"What's going on?" Brianna gasped. Shade and Gregor froze in step, as did the demons when they sensed the strange shaking. Nagi looked on.

"Oh no. I think things are about to get far worse." Nagi said. Everyone looked on as the castle started to crumble to pieces as, inside, Doomaka surrounded herself in a giant dark red sphere, crackling with lightning.

"I've had enough of this. You humans...your silly hopes of trying to save your worlds...they've annoyed me for the LAST TIME! Now...Now you all will die by my hands! Bear witness now...to my truly FEARSOME form! The form...that will rip the fabric of reality to SHREDS!" Doomaka shrieked. The giant orb suddenly engulfed everyone, sucking them deep within as the entire castle was blasted to rubble. It swallowed everything within Doomaka's range. The true final battle was just beginning.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	27. Ch 27: Final Clash of Light and Dark P 2

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Chapter 27: Final Clash of Light and Dark - Part 2_**

After the giant black flash that engulfed the entire castle grounds, Negi and his friends were seen passed out on the ground in some strange twisted dimension. The sky was glowing dark blue and black as several floating land masses were seen scattered around. The land mass that Negi and Necro were seen on appeared to be a fraction of Doomaka's castle grounds.

"Ugh...wh-what happened?" Negi groaned, slowly coming to. He looked around him and saw Akusa, Necro and Asuna passed out on the ground. He gasped and hurried to their sides.

"Asuna! Necro! Wake up!" Negi shouted "Akusa! Can anyone hear me?" Asuna groaned, slowly rising up while rubbing her head.

"Don't shout Negi. I'm right here. But ugh. Why does my head hurt?" Asuna muttered. Necro sat back up as Akusa was last. The four looked around in the strange new dimension they found themselves in.

"Whoa. This is NOT Mahora Academy, that's for sure." Asuna said. Negi looked around at the other land masses and started to see their friends slowly waking up on the mass they found themselves on. Kotaro and Anya were on a chunk of what appeared to be from Trizella's village.

"What a rush that was. Remind me never to do that again." Kotaro said. Everyone was soon back on their feet, hurrying to the edges to find one another.

"Negi! What's going on? Where are we?" Makie called. Melany looked around in a state of fear, fearing this was Doomaka's work.

"No doubt about it. It must be. And...based off everything we're seeing now...I think she's done it. She actually destroyed the barrier between dimensions. They've all bee destroyed." Takahata said. The girls gasped, realizing the true extent of Doomaka's power.

"NO WAY!" the cheerleaders exclaimed. Mana groaned as she and Setsuna glared around the destroyed space. Konoka stood alongside Anya as they saw Nagi, Albiero and Jack on a section of Mahora Academy.

"Wait. So where's Doomaka? Shouldn't she be here too?" Konoka asked. Negi and Asuna glared around the space, trying to spot her. Suddenly, looking up to the sky, Negi saw something that froze him up from head down.

"No...it couldn't be. Is THAT her?" Negi asked. Asuna looked up as well, gasping at the sight he was witnessing.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

They all soon saw it. Floating high above them was a gigantic glowing seraphic creature. But it glowed lustrous black and sprouted large glowing demonic wings on its back. Floating on its sides were two giant crystal arms. It gave out a malicious cackle, echoing throughout the space in Doomaka's voice. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"No way. Is...Is that really Doomaka?" Asuna asked.

"Fools! Now do you realize the magnitude of my power? Not ONE of you can match me! NO ONE CAN!" Doomaka's voice echoed "You now see my TRUE form! The form of a immortal goddess! And now that I have destroyed your precious dimensions, I shall re-write them in my GLORIOUS image with the power of the Hell Shard!" She let out a malicious laugh, shaking the masses of ground below her. Zefro gasped, struggling to maintain her balance.

"No! This can't be happening! We were so close!" Zefro thought. Doomaka's laugh continued, rattling everyone below her.

"Dah! This is ridiculous! There's no WAY she has that kind of power!" Evangeline groaned. Jennifer and Julie stood by, looking on in fear close to Chachamaru and Karula. Kuraz glared up at the mighty witch before casting a spell. He shot a glowing orb directly at her, but it did not penetrate the large barrier that was somehow placed around her.

"Darn! That heartless vixen is too powerful now!" he thought. Chao wished she knew what to do now.

"What ARE we gonna do? There's no way any of us can take on THAT psychotic nut job!" Trizella shouted. Nagi groaned, bracing himself.

"Konoemon? Don't worry. We're gonna make you proud. Trust me. None of us are giving up now." Nagi thought. Just then, Negi noticed something nearby. He looked in the ruins of the castle nearby and saw a strange black crystal giving off a faint glint. He gasped, recognizing it as the Hell Shard.

"Asuna! Look over there! It's the Hell Shard!" Negi shouted. Asuna quickly glanced over and gasped, spotting it as well. She rushed over and grabbed it, bringing it back over as Zefro saw it.

"Wait. The Hell Shard? Th..That means..." she muttered, reaching under cloak and pulling out the Heaven Shard. Nekane rushed to Zefro's side.

"The shards. You have both of them." she said. Zefro nodded and looked across to Negi.

"If we're going to stop her now, THIS is the only way now." Zefro said. Negi nodded, saying there was no other option at this point. Doomaka glared down at the others hurrying to gather together, aided by Nagi, Negi and Evangeline lending support with their magic to bring their friends to Negi and Asuna.

"Hmph. Even now those pitiful humans think they can win. I do not need the shards anymore. They are about as useless to me as they will be to them." Doomaka thought.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

With everyone now gathered together on one single mass of the destroyed dimensions, Zefro prepared to initiate a ritual to tap into the power held by both shards. With Chamo's help and her guidance, they drew a large celestial symbol on the ground, placing both shards on opposite ends and Negi and Necro stepped within the center.

"This had better work. We're done unless it works." Evangeline said. Nagi grinned, telling Evangeline she need more faith in Negi.

"Hmph. Whatever." she said. Nekane watched on as Negi looked back at her and smiled, assuring her things would be all right. Necro looked over to Akusa as Zefro quietly kneeled down on the edge of the symbol, clasping her hands together.

"O great crystals of both heaven and hell, hear us now so that a miracle may be born." Zefro muttered, slowly closing her eyes. Hearing her prayer, the shards suddenly both gave off a luminous glow, shining brightly as they lit up the symbol.

"Whoa..." Jennifer muttered.

"We ask for your help now more than ever. A most heinous being seeks nothing but destruction and savage intents. If we do not do something now, the very fabric of reality itself will be shattered and all life destroyed. Please...lend us the power you have sealed away within yourself to help us protect what we all cherish." Zefro continued. The shards suddenly started glowing brighter, somehow reacting to her words.

"Hey! What's...?" Asuna asked. The two gave off a giant flash, covering Negi and Necro as the celestial symbol glowed. At first, Negi and Necro were a bit spooked by what was coming. But they felt something happening. The shards granted Zefro's wish, using Negi and Necro as their host bodies. As the bright light faded, Negi and Necro were seen again. But this time, Negi's hair turned bright gold with white tips as his eyes glowed bright blue. His clothes were drenched in a holy glow, turning them bright gold, white and blue. Necro was the same, his hair now turned dark red and his eyes glowing ruby red. His clothes were bleached as well, changing with crimson and black colorings. Negi's staff had changed as well, becoming a long magical sceptre.

"Negi...?" Anya muttered. Negi and Necro looked on at their friends, cheering loudly for their successful transformations. They each gave off a warmth glow, evident of their partnership with the shards. Negi looked at himself and smiled.

"I...I feel it. This power...its incredible." Negi said. Necro clenched his fist and glanced down at his new form.

"Yes. I can feel it too. I can just tell...there's no way Doomaka can win now." Necro said. Negi looked up at the floating beast that was now Doomaka, figuring they would need a little extra help. The two boys scanned the large group of their friends, picking out Asuna, Anya, Kotaro and Akusa. The others backed away as the six came together.

"Everyone? We need your help. Even with our new power, I fear that the two of us alone may not be enough to finish Doomaka now. So...we ask if you'll lend your strength to us." Negi said. Asuna grinned.

"Of course. I'm your partner after all." she said. Anya lightly blushed.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Whatever Negi." she said. Kotaro grinned, counting him in as well. Akusa nodded.

"You don't even have to ask. That heartless witch is long overdue for a thrashing." she said. The six gathered together in a circle, lightly extending their arms so their palms were facing each other. Negi and Necro began glowing brightly as they passed on fractions of their powers to their friends. Once absorbed, the others began feeling their strength sky rocket as they were enveloped in gold and black auras. With the added power, Kotaro was able to transform into his large werwolf state. They then eyed the sky, soaring up towards Doomaka, ready to fight.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

The six friends separated, surrounding Doomaka from each side as the giant monster she become glared at them. She was surprised to see each glowing in a radiant aura.

"What? How is it you have obtained that level of power? Its...Its unreal! Impossible!" Doomaka shouted. Negi grinned.

"Its not unreal Doomaka. Its what the TRUE power of goodness can do! And now...it's about to take you down once and for all! This will be your punishment for everyone you've tormented!" Negi exclaimed. Doomaka growled and roared, causing a giant outburst of dark energy around her.

"Well, let's see you TRY it mortal fools!" Doomaka bellowed. Anya was first to attack, twirling her staff and sending waves of fireballs at her. They shattered her barrier and came pounding at her from behind. Kotaro howled and launched a punch at her, firing a giant burst of magical energy at her. With each punch thrown, he hailed down on her with one strike after another.

"DAH! Cursed mortals!" she hissed. Her wings expanded as the tips glowed bright red, firing barrages of lasers around her. Anya gasped and was hit as she continued her fireball barrage. Kotaro was then next as Akusa and Asuna shielded with their swords. Akusa yelled and came diving at her.

"This is for everything you did to Necro you creep!" Akusa shouted. With one slash, she caused a giant crack through Doomaka's side. She shrieked and leaned towards the left, causing Asuna to attack next.

"And THIS is for what you did to Mahora Academy! OUR HOME!" she shouted, driving both her swords into Doomaka's other side. The impact caused a giant crack to race up her side. She screamed as the swords dug in.

"Why...you...!" she snarled. Her hands came diving in, grabbing Asuna and Akusa in the palms of her hands. But Necro fired a barrage of red needles, striking at her body and causing more of her armor to crack.

"Let them GO!" Necro shouted, firing wave after wave. Doomaka roared and caused a giant outburst around her, blowing everyone back a good distance.

"ENOUGH! I refuse to believe mortals like you can wound me! I am the goddess of death and destruction! And I will see to ALL of your graves!" Doomaka roared. A strong dark aura surrounded her as tiny black flames were seen appearing. They were the souls of the evil villains aiding Doomaka earlier, destroyed by her transformation. On her face, a large demonic mouth cracked itself open and started inhaling the black flames into her mouth.

"Gah! Wait! No! Don't!" one exclaimed before being sucked in. The flames came together in the bowels of her throat and she fired out a giant light blue flamethrower. Negi and Necro gasped.

"Look out!" Necro exclaimed. Asuna quickly burst her way out of Doomaka's hand and kicked her in the face, knocking her flamethrower off target and into the empty void.

"Stay out of this you annoying CHILD!" Doomaka snarled. Asuna gasped as both hands came rushing her way, catching Asuna in their clutches. She was brought down to Doomaka's eye level and started squeezing tighter on Asuna, causing her to yell in pain.

"Asuna!" Negi exclaimed. He rose his staff high over his head and fired waves of light arrows at her. But Doomaka's shield came back up and deflected the attack. Kotaro was next as he fired more punches, again shielded by Doomaka's barrier. Anya groaned.

"Let Asuna GO!" Anya shouted, hailing down a storm of fireballs. But just like the rest, their attacks could not get through to her. Negi watched in fear as Asuna was slowly being crushed, her aura fading away.

"Asuna! Hold on! I'll save you!" Negi shouted. Asuna groaned, struggling to fight her way out of Doomaka's clutches. But her grip was too strong and was soon going to crush her organs.

"Gah! You...You think you can just crush me like...an insect? I...won't let you!" Asuna yelled. But Doomaka laughed, soon having Asuna too weak to escape. Negi snareld and turned to Necro, deciding to use their attack now.

"All right. It looks like nothing else is going to get through right now!" Necro shouted. Doomaka watched as the boys came lunging at her with arms drawn back and their orbs being formed in their palms.

"No! Not that again! You won't get me with that attack again!" she shouted. She roared and summoned flaming fireballs around herself, launching them at high speeds towards the boys. But Akusa suddenly came charging in and shielded them with her sword, catching one of them and launching it back. It partially cracked the barrier around Doomaka.

"What?" she exclaimed. Negi and Necro darted at her with all their might, thrusting both their glowing orbs at the crack in the barrier, shattering it on sheer impact. Her barrier's destruction surprised Doomaka enough for Asuna to break free from her grip, hurrying back to Negi's side.

"Asuna...are you all right?" Negi asked. Asuna groaned, rubbing her arm before turning to Negi with a nod.

"Yeah. I'm all right. She can't just crush me like a cockroach." Asuna said. Negi smiled as Doomaka growled, her voice growing darker and deeper by the second. The six gathered together and all took aim at Doomaka. The cracks on her body started pulsating bright blue.

"Insignificant humans! This has gone on far enough! I will NOT subject myself to anymore of this ridiculousness! You will all DIE once and for all...when I self destruct!" Doomaka exclaimed. Everyone gasped.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES ~_**

Doomaka howled and roared, her body glowing black as she began puffing herself up. Everyone watched in fright at what trick Doomaka was going to try next.

"Ha ha ha! When I go out, I'll be destroying the fabrics of reality permamently! If I can't live to be queen of the dimensions, then NONE of you will be allowed to LIVE!" Doomaka exclaimed. Nagi gasped.

"That idiot! If she does this, there's a good chance she'll erase all life in the entire universe!" Nagi thought. Zefro gasped.

"No! Negi! Hurry! You must defeat her NOW!" Zefro called. Nim looked on in shock.

"Gah! That lady's gone crazy! She's gonna destroy EVERYTHING just to win?" Nim shouted. Doomaka laughed, looking down at the others standing blankly at her.

"This is the end! I've won and YOU have lost!" Doomaka exclaimed. But Negi and Asuna grinned, causing her to gasp.

"Sorry. But we're NOT about to let you do this Doomaka! This is the end all right. But it is the end...of YOU." Negi said. Doomaka gasped, watching the six drawing their weapons and suddenly lunging together at her.

"Wait! What are you doing? No! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Doomaka roared. Negi and Necro created their orbs and thrusted them together, creating their spiraling combo, Asuna rose both her swords as Akusa did likewise, Anya casted a spell to surround her in a flaming shield as Kotaro began spiraling at high speeds towards her.

"This...is...your...END!" they exclaimed, combining their attacks together and came diving for the center of Doomaka's puffed chest. They caused a giant impact together, causing waves of cracks to cover Doomaka from head to toe, bringing her on the verge of her own destruction.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I...I LOST? IMPOSSIBLE!" she shrieked, engulfing herself in a giant explosion that shattered her newly made body into giant chunks. The explosion was massive, engulfing the entire space in a giant burst of light. Everyone turned away as the bright light engulfed everything. This was the end of Doomaka and the start of something brand new. The heroes had won and now, we wait to see what becomes of them.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	28. Final: A Shining New Future, One For All

**_Negima Futures: Tales of Armageddon_**

**_Finale : A Shining New Future, One For All_**

We come to Mahora Academy, two weeks since the final battle with the evil goddess Doomaka in the destroyed space. Mahora Academy has been restored to its former glory, but now has new features to it courtesy of the hardwork of Negi Springfield and the girls of Class 2-A. But on this day, a special event is taking place, the official coronation welcoming Negi Springfield as the new dean of Mahora Academy. Everyone is gathered together inside the newly reconstructed Library Island as Negi is up in front of a large crowd of students and faculty with Takahata nearby. Negi is seen wearing his usual white undershirt, but he also is wearing Dean Konoemon's orange jacket over his shoulders.

"I'm so proud of Negi. This is possibly the best day of his life." Nekane said, whispering to Anya. But Asuna lightly smiled.

"Sure. As if no one in Class 2-A didn't see this coming. But still, he's gotta feel pretty good right now." Asuna thought. Takahata smiled as he walked over to Negi and offered a handshake.

"Well Negi, the coronation is finished. As of this very moment, you are now the new dean of Mahora Academy. Congratulations." Takahata said, shaking Negi's hand. As the two shook hands, Kazumi pulled on a rope in the back and a large pinata overhead bursted open, showering the room with confetti and streamers, mostly falling over Negi.

"ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO TEACH!" Class 2-A cheered. Negi looked to everyone in the crowd as they all applauded, spotting Asuna sitting up in front with Anya and Nekane. He smiled at the faces of all his former students.

"Th-Thank you girls." Negi muttered. In the far back of the library, Evangeline was seen leaning up against the doorway with Chachamaru, Jennifer, Julie and Karula.

"Well...it finally happened. Good. Now I don't have to question about WHEN it would happen." Evangeline said. Jennifer glanced at Evangeline.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" she asked.

"Perhaps master was excitedly awaiting the day that Professor Negi would take the role of dean from Konoe and was hopefully waiting each passing day." Chachamaru explained. Evangeline groaned, slowly putting her hand on Chachamaru's shoulder.

"Shut up right now before I decide to have you dismantled." Evangeline grumbled. Karula lightly chuckled as did someone else walking over, Nagi.

"Come on now Evangeline. Don't tell me you aren't the LEAST bit happy for my boy. This is a big day for him." Nagi said. Evangeline huffed and glared across the room at Negi. A small smile came to her face.

"Well, maybe I am a little. Something about that boy...is just likeable...even for a heartless old vampire like me." she said. Nagi grinned as he lightly glanced at Evangeline.

"It would seem your time in my little spell is over Evangeline. But...I think after all that you've gone through with Negi, I highly doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon." Nagi thought. Evangeline soon began walking out, figuring it was time to return to her estate. But something caused her to stop, glancing back at Negi as he walked over to Asuna.

"Hmm? Yeah Negi? Something up?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly chuckled, suddenly kneeling down as he took her hand. Asuna began blushing bright red as the rest of the girls looked on with anticipated looks on their faces.

"Asuna? We've been through a lot together since I first came to Mahora Academy, wouldn't you say?" Negi asked. Asuna lightly gulped.

"Y-Yeah. I guess you can say that. Why'd you ask?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly chuckled as he reached under his coat and took out a small box in one hand.

"Well, I've watched you grow into a beautiful young woman and we've made it all the way through your graduation. But...some part of me still wishes to be there with you for whatever road you may take next...I wish to be on that road with you." Negi said. Asuna lightly gasped as Negi handed her the small box. She opened it and looked inside, seeing a small ring with a beautiful diamond on top. Small tears came to her eyes as she and Negi eyed one another.

"Asuna Kagurazaka? I would like the honor of having you as Miss Negi Springfield. Will you marry me?" Negi asked. Asuna gasped and suddenly dropped the box, hugging Negi tightly.

"I will!" she exclaimed. The girls all screamed loudly with joy and cheer as cameras were going off. Negi smiled and hugged Asuna back.

"Thank you Asuna." Negi muttered. And as the two hugged, Asuna looked nearby and saw a girl sitting on the far end of the row of seats clapping. It was a girl with short orange red hair and bright green eyes. This was the Rose of Negi's current time line. As the two looked to one another again, Asuna eyed Rose and asked her over.

"Hmm? You mean me?" she asked. Asuna nodded and "introduced" Negi to Rose.

"Oh. So you are young Rose. Hmm. Asuna's told me about you before. I'm sorry for what happened to you because of earlier on this year." Negi said. Rose lightly shook her head, saying she had nothing against Negi or Asuna. Asuna smiled.

"Yeah? Well, I hope you won't mind us asking this then. Since the twerp and I are getting married, we would like to ask YOU to be apart of our family as well. With nowhere else to go right now, we hope you'll join us." Asuna said. Rose lightly gasped, blushing bright red as she turned away. Asuna lightly chuckled, seeing her squealing "Yes" in a shy tone.

"I guess we'll take that as a yes." she said. Nearby, Ayaka was overwhelmed by everything that she just watched and fainted. The girls all paused to notice.

"Oh boy. Looks like we lost Ayaka." Konoka said. Yuna and Ako chuckled, saying she'd never matured since junior high.

"Oh well. Once a twit, always one I guess." Haruna chuckled. Most of the girls all burst into a laugh, including a small one from Evangeline somehow. But she quickly ended it and walked off by herself.

**_~ Negima Future - Konoka ~_**

A while later, we find Konoka out by herself in another newly added section of Mahora Academy. It was a small spot out by the edge of the school where Konoemon's grave stone was placed. She looked on with misty eyes at the stone.

"Grandpa...I hope you're at peace right now. Negi and Asuna did it." she said. From behind, Setsuna was seen quietly walking over and put her hand on her shoulder. Konoka noticed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Konoka? You doing all right?" Setsuna asked "This was all so recent. I hope you're taking it okay." Konoka turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah Setsuna. I'm fine. Grandpa wouldn't want me to be sad. He'd...want me to keep looking ahead...to my own future." Konoka said. Setsuna nodded.

"Yes. He would..." Setsuna whispered. Konoka smiled as she looked to Setsuna.

"Besides...even though grandpa is gone...I do have YOU Setsuna. Right?" Konoka asked. Setsuna lightly gasped, looking to Konoka before nodding.

"Of course. We're best friends. And that's something that will never change. I still promise to look out for you...as your guardian...and friend." Setsuna said. Konoka lightly giggled as she hugged Setsuna. Setsuna lightly hugged back.

"Thanks Setsuna. Someday...I wonder what the future will hold for us too..." Konoka thought. The two girls faced one another, figuring they should go out for lunch together, seeing they hadn't eaten since breakfast and before Negi's coronation.

"Yeah. Let's." Konoka replied. Setsuna smiled and walked off with Konoka close at her side. They slowly slipped hands together, walking with their hands holding onto one another.

**_~ Negima Future - Necro ~_**

Since Doomaka's defeat, Necro and Akusa returned to the Negative Plane, their true homeland, with Shadrux, Melany and the unconscious body of Necro's true mother. We find Necro and Akusa walking alone together, looking up at the radiant moon shining over the skies of the Negative Plane.

"Akusa? Thank you so much for worrying about me...even when I was that heartless monster Negor." Necro said. Akusa lightly chuckled.

"Hey. That's just how I am. But...I think we should be thinking more about you right now. After all, you're about to be reunited with your parents. I envy you." Akusa said. Necro sighed slightly before smiling at her. Just then, he noticed someone ahead of him. He looked and saw Shadrux standing alongside his wife, the previous body of "Doomaka", his true mother.

"So...tell me. Are you Necro, my son? Or are you still Negor, the heartless piece of trash that terrorized this realm?" Shadrux asked. His wife lightly gasped, looking to him with worry. But Shadrux told her not to worry, saying he knew his answer. The two quietly looked on at one another before Necro looked down to the ground.

"I...I don't know the answer. I've spent too long being Negor. So...I don't think I know...how to be Necro yet." he said. Akusa lightly gasped as Shadrux looked on. But hearing the tone of his voice, Shadrux knew this was his son before him and smiled.

"Well then, shall we be heading home...Necro?" Shadrux asked. Necro looked up to his father and smiled. But as the three were seen joining together and walking off, Akusa went off in her own direction. But she was stopped when her name was called.

"Akusa? Where are you going? Home is this way." Necro said. Akusa looked back at them, saying she really wasn't apart of his real family. Shadrux grinned.

"Oh no? WE think to differ." he said. Akusa lightly gasped.

"Wait. You...You mean...?" Akusa asked. Necro nodded, welcoming her into the Shadrux family. Akusa lightly chuckled, rubbing her eyes before hurrying over to the others.

**_~ NEGIMA FUTURES: EPILOGUE ~_**

We now come to the present day Mahora Academy, several years after Negi was announced the new dean and his marriage to Asuna. In their new lives at Mahora Academy, times couldn't have been better for everyone.

Following their marriage and Rose's adoption, Asuna and Negi gave birth to two children. They were their youngest daughter Holly and a NEW addition to the family not seen before, a charming son named Neki Springfield. He retained most of his father's facial features and personality.

Their new home was a small and peaceful house that was in the less noisy parts of Mahora City, not very far off from the main school building either. Also living with them now was Evangeline and her "family" along with Kotaro and Natsumi. Asuna was lucky that this house was big enough to house everyone, including the sudden appearing Nekane, Anya and Nagi. So now, one big family lives under these roofs and have a sort of "humorous family charm" together.

With the inclusion of Negi being the new dean, Mahora Academy now has become a diverse school, welcoming in all kinds of students now. The new Mahora Academy now has a variety of students, boys, girls and magical beings, including the addition of brand new magic classes taught by several other teachers. Negi was able to introduce the miraculous gift of magic to the rest of Mahora City, improving the lives of all who lived in the city and the students of Mahora.

Despite their universes being repaired and their homes restored, Trizella and the otherworld Fate decided to stay in this dimension and were now teachers at Mahora Academy's new magic classes.

So now, as a new future gleams on for Negi and the rest of Class 2-A now, all anyone can hope for is clear skies and fun, peaceful adventures on the horizon.

**_~ THE END ~_**

_Chamo suddenly pops up at the end with a grin._

_"What you've just read is a epilogue. But Negi and friends aren't done with exciting and hilarious adventures yet. Heh. Just wait and see." Chamo said._


End file.
